Opposites Attract
by wolfgirl539
Summary: She was the village's pride and joy.He was a traitor to his village. She was kind and caring for all living things.He killed anything in his way.She was a healer.He was a murderer.Then how are they attracted to eachother? ItachiXOc and others too.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. It was just dawn so I could see all the wonderful colors of the horizon. It showed wonderous shades of purple, pink, orange, red, and yellow all mixed together with the morning sun in the sky. I could get a great view of it in the Mist Village. Which is where my story begins.

My name is Koyuki Monteshyro. I live in this endless ocean I call the Mist Village. I am 16 years old. I have dark blue hair with black onyx eyes. I wear a kimono. One piece is a long baby blue skirt. Another piece is a baby blue strap shirt under a blue ridged sweater colored baby blue too. On the shirt, I have an obi to keep it from exposing my undershirt. Okay so enough about me, let me tell you about my village.

The Mist Village is located in the Land of Water. Our kage is the Misukage. He is the honorable 5th Misukage and I have known him since he got there. So as you can kind of guess it, I only know him as our Misukage. The Misukage I've known since birth was the 4th Misukage. But he passed away. Anyway . . . let me show you around my village.

Of course, like most villages, the Misukage's tower is in the center of our village. But that is not my favorite part of the village. Oh no, my favorite part is the ocean located just a few miles away from the village. I always visit there but I never go swimming in the ocean. I just go there in the morning, afternoon, and night. I just like to go there to get rid of sress, think, or just remind myself of the old days. Well, let me tell you about my childhood.

Back when I was still six, I used to live in Konoha. I was born in the Mist Village but I went to Konoha to live there for a few years. While I was there , I didn't have many friends. Practically my only friend there was a boy that looked alot like me. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He showed me around the village and we became close friends. In fact, let me tell you how that day went.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on a tree's branch. I closed my eyes and pictured my last day in Konoha.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Koyuki!' yelled an excited Sasuke as I entered the training grounds in the Uchiha District. He started to wave at me to come over. _

_"Hello Sasuke." I said as I neared him. He looked beat up so I knew he was training hard. As I neared him though, I felt a familiar chakra with us._

_" Hello there little Koyuki. Pleasured to see you here." said Itachi as he came out of the shadows and exposed his face to us._

_"Likewise Itachi-sensei."I said. And yes Itachi is my sensei for the time I was there. He trained Sasuke and I in martial arts._

_" Oh man! The bastard's back. You might want to stay away from him Koyuki. He's got mental issues." whispered Sasuke into my ear. I couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's teasing of Itachi.Sasuke saw and smiled._

_" Don't think I didn't hear that, Sasuke." said Itachi glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back at Itachi's glare as if it scarred him." Anyways mom told me she needed you to help her bake a cake for tommorow's festival."Itachi said explaining the reason he was there._

_" Oh but Itachi! Koyuki and I were going to go to the park to hang out and stuff. Can't you help mom so I could stay and talk with Koyuki?Pwease!!!!!" Yelled Sasuke back at Itachi._

_" After all the lies you told little Koyuki about me? I think not!"yelled back Itachi._

_" Fine. I guess I'll see you tommorow then. Okay Koyuki?"Asked Sasuke as he looked at me. I nodded as a reply but I wasn't going to be here tommorow.After I answered, he turned and left to his home. Itachi stayed with me and I was delighted to have company. So I decided to tell him instead._

_" Itachi-sensei?" I said as I looked up to his face._

_"Hm?" He muttered looking down to me._

_" Is it okay if I ask you for a favor?" He nodded so I continued ." Can you tell Sasuke I won't be able to see him anymore?"_

_"And may I ask why?' He asked_

_" Because I'm moving back to the Mist Village." I said with sadness in my eyes. I felt my eyes get hot and wet so I knew I was crying.I was unable to hold them back so I broke our gaze and looked at the ground._

_ I felt someone in front of me. It was Itachi. He was kneeling so we were now the same height.I was unable to break or gaze so I cried in front of him. He surprised by enbracing me in a hug.He had his arms around my waist so I encircled my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. We stood in silence for a long time until I stopped my sobbing. I looked at his face and he looked at mine. I saw him get closer to my face and I allowed it. I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine. He was kissing me kindly. Not like the ones adults do like with their tongues and stuff but like couples do. We broke the kiss for air. I starred at Itachi questioning him for what he just did._

_" I'll tell Sasuke. Now let me take you home." He said as he stood up and exstended his hand. I took it into my small one and he walked me home. He and Sasuke are so kind to me that I promised myself that night as I packed that I would never forget their kindness._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

I could remember that day perfectly. The way I felt when I told Itachi I was leaving, my emotions as I cried in front of him, and the way I felt when he hugged and kissed me. I haven't forgotten Itachi or Sasuke.They have always been in the center of my mind wherever I go.My only wish is to see them one last time before I were to pass away. And that day was soon to come. The Misukage told me about a gang called the Akatsuki and he told me that they hunt down people with demons. Since I am of the Monteshyro Clan, I contain a demon inside of me. All of the people in my clan contain demons. I contain the Mist Village's most powerful demon, Shizaku. She is a water demon. I am in danger of being captured by them.

I was still on the tree's branch when I felt a presence with me. I turned around swiftly to see my companion, but it was too late. I was captured.


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to reach for a kunai, when someone pressed my preasure point. I felt everything go dark as I started to fall. I tried to look at my captor but all I saw was a black cloak with red clouds. I felt myself hit the ground hard and I knew I was going to die.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I finally awoke to find myself in some sort of cell. I sat up and studied my surroundings. It was empty and dark. The smell of blood was strong but I have gotten acustomed to it. In my village I was a medic so the smell of blood was familiar. I decided to stand up and see if I could find a door. I walked around the room until I hit something. It was someone with the same cloak as my captor's. I was about to take out a weapon but my hand was grabbed by my wrist and I was imobilized.

I was very close to my enemy and I felt uncomfortable.I felt a dangerous chakra coming from his/her body. I felt him/her move so I had to move as well. He/She stopped and flicked a switch on. It was the light switch. I was blinded by the light but as soon as I could see again, I looked at my captor. It was a man with female features. He had long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He had green eyes and a black cloak with red clouds.

He finally let go of my hand and I was glad. He smiled at me and I wondered why. I didn't do anything and neither did he. I took a few steps back and kept our distance. As soon as I was far away from him, I reached for a kunia. I couldn't find my holster. So I looked for my pouch with my shuriken but I didn't find it either. They had left me weaponless.

I looked at him and saw that he was smirking. I wanted to wipe that smirk away badly. He started to approach me so I stepped back. I was at my limit. I was against the wall with him still coming towards me. He got as close as he could to me. He was in a position as if he was going to whisper something into my ear. He streched his hand against the wall, making a barrier so I wouldn't escape. Then he spoke into my ear.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you here, hmm?" he whispered into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on me.

"Yes I am. Why am I here?" I asked angered that a man was this close to me. He chuckled but answered.

"You are here because a member of our gang is suffering from childhood memories. I want you to help him." He said as if I was surely going to help him.

"And why should I help you?" I responded mad that he thought I would do charity work.

"Because if you don't I'll tell the rest of the gang and you'll be as good as dead." He threatened.

"And what exactly is this gang that you speak of?"

" Why Akatsuki of course!"

I was shocked. These were the people that the Misukage ordered me to stay away from and now I'm their hostage. Were they going to kill me for my demon like I was told they would? Or would they decide to torture me until I died by myself one day? Well, at least one good thing came out of this. If I survived I could now describe how they look and their hideout. But that was only if I survived.

"So where is this friend of your's?" I asked knowing that if I wanted to help my village I would have to survive until they found me. He smirked even more and lead me to a door. I entered it and waited for my patient.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

An Anbu was by the forest and had witnessed the capture. He was now running to the Misukage's tower to report that the Akatsuki has been spotted in Mist. He was also growing worried why they had captured Koyuki. Koyuki is the Mist Village's #1 medic and she is also their savior. She was born with a demon to protect the village, but with her gone they were all in grave danger.

The Anbu finally reached the tower and was frantically running in the hallways eager to get to the Misukage. He opened the office door to find the Misukage looking out the window depressed about something.

"Lord Misukage, Akatsuki was spotted close by in the forest." He said as the Misukage turned to face him. He knew the Misukage was not going to like the next news. He gulped and continued.

"And they have captured Mistress Koyuki who was in the forest at the time."As soon as he finished his sentence he looked up to the Misukage and saw anger in his eyes. The Misukage spoke.

"Sent word to the Hokage for help." He said as he looked out the window with sadness in his eyes. The Anbu departed and the Misukage was left alone. He had raised Koyuki at a young age and thought of her as his daughter. To the village, she was nothing but a weapon to use when danger striked them. To him, she was the last surviver of the Monteshyro Clan and his only child. He was worried and did not want to lose her so he would even go as low as to go outside the village and search for her, even if he died in the prosess.

Soon the Anbu returned saying the Hokage would do anything to help. She was going to send some of her Anbu to help in the search. The Misukge was delighted his ally was going to help. Hope came back to him.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"All right! Listen up! You all have been asighned an S-Class mission to the Land of Water!" yelled Tsunadae as she looked over the time she chose for the mission.

In front of her were 14 Anbu. Their names were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten Ten, Lee, And Neji. And 4 jonin were there too. Them being Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunei, and Gai.

"All right! We get a S-rank mission! YAY!!!!" Yelled an excited Naruto.

"So what do we do on this mission?" asked an eager Sakura.

"You are to help in a search for a young female that was captured by the Akatsuki."

"And may we ask who this girl is?" asked Kakashi in an inpatient tone.

"Her name is Koyuki Monteshyro." Everyone who was in a clan including the jonins gasped. Everyone else was confuse for why they gasped.

So Sakura asked Sasuke what the big problem was. Sasuke just stood there glaring at Tsunadae and not bothering to answer Sakura's question. His chidhood memories of his first crush came back to him. The way her hair always bounced as she walked down the Uchiha District, the beautiful color of her hair, her dark black onyx eyes that were very similar to his own, her pale skin that was smooth when he first touched it when the trained together, and the part that he loved and remembered the most about. Her voice. It was similar to Hinata's but it was a bit softer and she didn't stutter as much.She would always talk to Sasuke in that angelic voice that made Sasuke fall in love with her.

"Now then, you all leave to the Mist Village this instant. So pack quickly and report at the gates in one hour." Tsunadae yelled, snapping Sasuke from his memories. He was going to find her before Itachi does and admit his feelings for her. He just hoped she felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still waiting in the room the man with blonde hair left me in. I felt his chakra close by and realized he was standding outside the door. He was speaking to what seemed to be another man from the sound of his voice. I overheard their conversation and I managed to learn their names. The man that had brought me into this room was named Deidara and the person he was talking to was named Kisame. The door knob twisted and in came Deidara with a human shark. The man with Deidara had blue skin and tiny white eyes with gills on his cheeks. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds. He had a giant sword wrapped in bandages on his back. He wore a Mist headband with a deep slash on it and I knew who he was.

"Kisame of the legendary seven swordsmen." I said remebering what the Misukage told me. He told me they had another savior before me. They were the legendary seven swordsmen but they were now our enemies because Kisame and another swordsman became missing-nin. The other swordsman was named Zauza Momochi. They are traitors to our village.

"Ha ha ha! She even knows my name!" Kisame said, chuckling in between words." My, Deidara, you sure know how to pick good women!"

I was utterly shocked. I thought I was here to help heal one of Deidara's gang member. Was I their maid now? I was not going to be treated like a servant. I have a servant for goodness sake! That's right! I have a servant back in the Mist Village because I live with the Misukage.

The reason I live with him is because my clan was destroyed. I'm the only surviver and he is like my stepfather. But he didn't adopt me or anything. He just gave me a room in his home. The servants there feed and played with me when I was a kid.

"Well Kisame, since he isn't here yet, why not have a little fun with her, hm?" Deidara spoke, snapping me back to reality. What were they talking about?

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililil

Back in the forest close to mist, 18 Leaf ninja were closing in on their destination. All the members were as followed: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurunei. Two unknown Anbu had come to escort them but left as soon as they arrived at the gates. So now only 16 ninja were left.

They were lead to the Misukage's Tower by a Mist Anbu. He departed when they entered the office. There, sitting at his desk with his face in his hands, was the Misukage. He seemed distressed and everyone felt sorry for the man. But they were there to help and they wouldn't stop until they have found her.

"I assume Tsunadae has sent you all?" he asked as he took a picture into his hands and starred at it for a long time before looking over to the 16 shinobi.

"Hai!" everyone answered in unison except for Kakashi who walked over to the man and put his hand on the Misukage's shoulder.

"We promise you, we will bring her back safely." Kakashi assured as he glanced to the picture in the Misukage's hands. "Is this her?" The Misukage nodded and handed the picture to the Copy Nin. Kakashi turned to everyone and took a position that meant he was going to speak.

"All right then! Now we have a description of who we're looking for." He said holding up the picture for everyone to see. The Misukage just stood up and walked over to the window.

"The girl is 16. She has dark-blue hair and onyx eyes. Misukage, can you show us where she was last seen?" He asked the kage. The Misukage nodded and stepped out the door. Everyone followed.

They were lead to a place far beyond the Mist Village. Sakura started thinking it was an anbush. Soon they came upon a place where the sunset was beautiful to view. It was on a hill above an ocean. A tree was on the hill and beside it was a figure.

They moved closer to it and they saw that it was a gourd. It was beautiful and was full of water; the sun reflected in the water. Inside of it was a navy blue colored orb. Hanging around the waist of the gourd was a Mist Village headband sprayed with blood. The gourd was clear so you could see through it. The Misukage starred at it as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away and into the sunset. Everyone felt sad that he might lose his only daughter.

"Here is where we'll start our search." He said to his team. He turned and headed for the Misukage. He whispered something to him but no one heard. They saw the Misukage nod and start to walk back to the village. Kakashi followed him so the others did as well.

The Misukage had given them all seprate rooms in a hotel. That night as Sasuke laid in bed, he thought about her. He remembered all of her features. She was the only girl to have ever won his heart. At least that's what he thought. Lately he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Sakura. It seemed to him that she held almost the same features as Koyuki. He didn't know who to pick, Koyuki or Sakura. He soon fell asleep dreaming about Koyuki.

838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, I was being tortured and not in a way I like. Kisame had left because he had a mission and now Deidara's trying to touch me. He kept on flirting with me. You know like trying to hold your hand or kiss you. It was soooooo gross! I mean, I'm still 16 and if I let myself get caught up in this...let's just say the Misukage would beat the shit out of Deidara. Hahaha! If only I could see that actually happen!

Well Deidara was still flirting with me when we heard a knock at the door.

"Well I guess my fun's over." He says as he gets up and walks over to the door. He opens it and steps out letting someone come in. I was overjoyed but at the same time shocked. I never thought this sperson to be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe who was right in front of me. Never in my lifetime did I expect to see him and HERE of all the places to see eachother again. After Deidara left I got up from the bed. Strange enough, Deidara had took me to a regular room. It had a desk, a bed, a set of drawers, and a closet. It was as if he brought me to an Akatsuki's room. Well anyways, I got up and approched my distant friend. Do you know who it is yet? I'll give you a hint: his name comes from an ill omen of China. Guessed it yet? Well I won't wait any longer if you haven't figured it out yet. He was none other than my childhood friend, Itachi Uchiha.

As I approched my friend, I stopped rapidly. At that moment I wished I had stayed with the Misukage in the office instead of going to the forest. If only I had not of dozed off in my memories and let my guard down, I would of sensed the presence of the one behind me. I wanted out and I wanted it now. I started to back away from Itachi. I did not get the same comforting feeling I always did when I neared him. This time I felt something different, something deadly. As he saw my sudden retreat, he started to come closer to me. At each step he took, I felt as if the air from my lungs was being taken away and I felt as if I was dying.

It wasn't long until I felt the wall behind my back. But Itachi was still a few feet in front of me. I was shaking and it was very noticible. I bet he was smirking but I couldn't see for he was wearing a cloak with a high collar. He was four feet away from me and was getting closer. It wasn't until he was right in my face that he stopped. I had had my eyes close when he was two feet away from me and now I opened them. I was disturbed at our closeness, and I was even more disturbed at what he could do to me at such close range. And I got my worst fear. Itachi was now nuzzling at my neck and I couldn't help but let him.

He was still nuzzling me when he started to encircle my waist with his arms. I relaxed in his caress and I felt the same way I did back when I knew him in Konoha. He lost that feeling I felt when I was approching him. He no longer felt deadly, but he was sweet and I felt like he knew what I was going through. So I gave into him and put my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the wall when I did this. A lot of things were going through my head at the time so I lost track of what he was doing. But when I came back from my mind, I found myself wanting his touch.

I soon started to slip my fingers into Itachi's hair. It was soft and silky, something I didn't expect. It always seemed spiky and hard from a distance. He went for my ear and whispered something into it. I was still in shock and didn't hear him. He spoke again and I continued to ignore him. Little did he know but I was falling into a deep sleep in his arms. He noticed my tiredness and removed his head from my neck. He used one of his hands to cup my cheek and made me look into his eyes. I started to feel light headed and I felt my head fall onto Itachi's shoulder. The last thing I felt was that Itachi carried me bridal style and laid me on the bed.

l!l!l!l!l!l!l!!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

Everyone had had a good night's sleep except Sakura. She kept thinking that Sasuke liked the missing girl and was going to reject her again. She kept stirring in bed and could never get the thoughts out of her head all night. She woke up and found out she had only slept two hours while the rest had slept for nine. Kakashi noticed and knew that Sakura would be no good in a tired state. But she refused to be left behind.

They were only a few miles away from the forest when Sakura started to slow down. She was last to get to the forest and was put on a team with Choji, Hinata, and Shino. They had to go scan the west area of the forest and report back if they found anything. She felt to tired to jump from tree to tree so she decided to walk on a little path. It was a bad idea for they ran into none other than a new member of the Akatsuki, Tobi.

Shino ran off to find the rest of the group and left Choji, Hinata, and Sakura to defend for themselves. Hinata was able to help Choji fight Tobi but Sakura decided to wait for the arrival of the others. Suddenly she heard something close by in the forest. So she goes to check it out. She finds a small cabin with two floors. Sakura goes and searches on the second floor. Little did she know that Koyuki was right on that floor sleeping. Sakura opens the window and creeps in. She wakes up Koyuki and they leave before the Akatsuki found out. Sakura starts to lead the way to Hinata and Choji and finds all of the rest of the gang.

She hides Koyuki in a bush so just to make sure the Akatsuki don't find her if they come for Tobi. Sakura thought right. A few minutes after her arrival, three other Akatsuki came. They leave quickly as the rest are distracted at Sakura's come back. As soon as the Akatsuki were gone, Sakura reveals a half asleep Koyuki to the rest. Everyone is shocked but take the sleepy mistress back to her village. They were so distracted of seeing Koyuki, they didn't notice the Akatsuki, hiding in trees, ready to surprise them with an anbush. It was an all too familiar Uchiha waiting for the trees watching as they took his pet away from him. But he swore to her last night, no matter how many times they found her, he would always bring her back.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

I awoke only to find myself in the Misukage's office. I saw a lot of faces in front of me but none of them the face of Itachi. I noticed they were all Leaf shinobi so I looked for a familiar face I've known for eight years. And I saw him. Sasuke. I was overjoyed to see him again. He still held features of the boy I knew years ago.

"Koyuki, it is great to have you back." said the Misukage as he embraced me in a hug.

"Good to be back." I responded as I too embraced him in the hug.

"Koyuki, can you tell us anything that you saw or know about the Akatsuki?"asked a man I soon learned was named Kakashi. Part of me wanted to tell them all of the information I found out but another part said no.

"I'm sorry but they kept me locked up and I couldn't find anything out." I answered untruthfully.

"That's okay. As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter." Covered the Misukage as he released me from our hug. It felt wrong to lie to him but I didn't want Itachi to get in trouble.

As all of the shinobi exited the office, I felt his presence. I offered to stay and clean up and they allowed me to. I approched the window, after I made sure the door was locked, and opened it. I stepped back and allowed him to come in. He did and I ran to him and hugged him. It was Itachi. He responded to my hug and encircled my waist. He started to kiss me passionately and I responded this time. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. He pushed my tongue with his and I shoved back. Soon our tongues were interwined with each other's. We soon broke for air. He lead me out the window and we returned to the Akatsuki Hideout. There, he lead me to his room and we stayed with eachother all night.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke that morning only to find myself in the Akatsuki Hideout. I was in someone's room with a certian person. It was none other but Itachi. That much is obvious, I don't get in a room with another man but him. Just to stop you're worrying, no we didn't do anything unsuitable that night. After all he's 21 and all but I'm just 16 remember? My dad would never allow it. Although I do admit we did do other things that night. But it was suitable for my age but kid's stuff for him. He said that it didn't satisfy him but he'll get his way soon enough.

Well anyways I woke up in the room of an Akatsuki. But I wondered if Itachi knew and I wanted to ask him. I turned to him still in the bed. He was still asleep but he started to stir. So I decided to kiss him and see if he was really asleep or just pretending. Just as I thought, he was pretending. He pulled me closer to him and he did what we did back at the Misukage's office. He licked my lower lip and I allowed him entrance just as I did last night. He pushed my tongue and I did the same. We interwined our tongues and I moaned inside his mouth.

We broke our kiss and we starred at eachother. He moved his head to my shoulder and nuzzled my neck again. I moaned once again and moved my hands to his hair. I started to comb through his hair with my hands and he gave me kisses on my neck. He pulled his head from my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Itachi, who's room are we in?" I asked him the question I wanted to ask him since last night.

"We're in my room." He answered me.

I pulled back as if to clarify if it was true. I never thought that he was an Akatsuki but the cloak and hideout would have given it away. It had now all sunken in and I relaxed. Maybe if I stayed with Itachi, the Akatsuki would give up searching for my demon. But I didn't want to use Itachi like a tool like my village did to me. I began to feel sad as I remembered how the villagers treated me. Itachi saw and kissed me to cheer me up. It did for only a little while. Then I went back to my depression.

"What is the matter Koyuki?" Itachi asked with much worry in his voice.

I looked up to him and smiled a weak smile, something I never showed. My smiles are always full and cheerful even if they were fake. This made him worry more and it was noticible by the look of his face. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window. I starred out at the horizon as Itachi walked up to me and encircled my waist from behind. I grabbed his hand in front of me and led him to the bed. I sat down and he sat down behind me. Again he encircled my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed him on the mouth then I whispered into his ear.

"I have to go back home now, Itachi." I told him.

I was trying to get up but Itachi wouldn't let me go. I turned around to see his face and I saw how upset he was. I got close to his face until our foreheads and noses were touching. Then I brushed my lips against his. He then grabbed my lips with his and kissed me. He laid me back on the bed and started to kiss my neck and shoulder. I let him but I soon felt him open his mouth. He got close to the flesh on my shoulder and bit me. I flinched but I didn't scream. It would of woken up the rest of the Akatsuki if I did. I pulled away and starred at him. Why in hell did he do that?

He only starred back at me but he knew I wanted an answer. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. He only smirked and let me get up. I did but I continued to stare even when he got up with me. He starred at me too and I was getting annoyed at our silence. So I decided on the only thing I knew to do to a man at a time like this. Seduce him. I knew how to do this because of teenage male friends. I was going to have my fun for once.

I stopped glarring at Itachi, which surprised him. I was always stubborn, even I knew that, so it shocked him. I smiled a tiny smile and walked over to him. I was just inches away when I started to walk circles around him. He watched carefully as I did this procedure about five times. I stopped in front of him and starred up at his face. He was confused and it was splattered all over. I saw and smiled more. I encircled his neck and kissed him and it was rather passionate if I do say so myself. I had him right where I wanted him.

He encircled my waist and held me close to his body. I could feel his warmth raidiate from him. I moaned into him and threw him against the bed. We broke for air and he saw that I was on top of his body. I noticed that he was never in this sort of situation. That only ment that my plan was working. I would let Itachi have his fun but I was going to leave whether he liked it or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Misukage and the Leaf shinobi entered the office, they noticed something strange. Koyuki was no where to be found. They were now searching frantically for the royal daughter. They could be seen from all over the Mist village. They were in bookstores, resturants, even bathrooms only women went in to search though. They had searched everywhere but no luck. They all returned to the office only to find me sitting on the Misukage's chair reading his mail. They sweatdrop when they saw me.

"Wassup!" I said as I spinned in the chair like a five year old.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere! Where did you come from?" asked an all to suspisious Kakashi. I didn't answer but I glared evily at him which made him cower back in fear. I laughed at my superiority even at a jounin.

"Yes Koyuki where were you?" Asked the Misukage. I only looked at him which ment I would explain later. He nodded at my look and continued by changing the subject.

"Now then,"he continued gaining the shinobis' attention, "I thank you all for helping me find my daughter. You are welcomed here whenever you wish. If you'd like, you may all stay here until you wish to leave."

Everyone looked at each other and then turned again to face the Misukage. Then they yelled, "**WE'D LOVE TO STAY!!!**" They yelled so loud, I had to cover my ears and close my eyes. When it was over, I looked at them and they said if they could invite a few friends. The Misukge allowed this and the blonde headed one called Naruto ran all the way outside to a public phone. I thought he would at least be smart enough to know there was a phone in the office. Everyone soon realized this and sweatdropped.

O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O -O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O O-O

It was now night time and I was getting ready for sleep. I had bathed, brushed my teeth, and changed into my night gown. I crawled into bed and was falling asleep when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I got up wondering who could be up at a time like this. I opened the door and saw my friend. Sasuke Uchiha was standding at the door looking at me like he needed to tell me something important. I could always tell his emotions even when he hid them perfectly. I was a bit confused why he didn't come earlier but I got over it.

"Sasuke, fancy meeting you here." I said as I let him come into my room. He smirked when he saw me smile at him. He walked in my room and took a seat on my bed. I took a seat next to him and he smirked again. I gave him a questioning look and he closed his eyes as if remembering something.

"You're not as shy as you were back in Konoha." He said as he turned to me and I smiled at him.

"People gain new emotions for things, Sasuke." I said remembering how shy I used to be. Even around my friends I was shy.

"I know. I've gained emotions for things too." He replied as he looked at me with gorgeous onyx eyes like my own.

We stayed in silence for a long time both of us starring into each others' eyes. I soon started to realize how long we starred at each other and felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I broke our gaze and looked to the ground. I could still feel his eyes starring at me with some sort of emotion I couldn't put my finger on. I consintrated hard on what emotion it could be. Then I remembered seeing the same thing in Itachi's eyes. It was love. Compassion, love, kindness, I had never once recieved this from anyone but the Misukage.

It felt strange for Itachi's and Sasuke's gazes did not feel the same as the Misukage's. It felt as if there was an extra emotion in them. That emotion was lust. Lust was a deep emotion and I knew not to get myself envolved in a relationship. But Itachi knew how to love and would never show such a deep emotion like it. As a child the Misukage told me not to let anyone with lust in there eyes near me. But I had disobeyed. And twice to make matters worse. First I let Itachi near me and now Sasuke.

"Koyuki, is there a problem?" Sasuke asked, worried for I had spaced out. I looked back to him and smiled.

"No. There is no problem Sasuke." I reasured him as I kept my smile for a few more seconds. "But you came here for something. Is anything wrong, Sasuke?"

"No Koyuki everything is perfect."

"Then why are you here?"

He got up and walked over to the window. I got up and walked over with him. I starred at his back, waiting for his answer. He didn't answer and just kept his eyes on the window. I got tired and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me. I opened my eyes after five minutes and found him right in front of me. He was looking at me like a little kid who didn't understand what was happening. We were dangerously close to each other and I couldn't escape for he had build a barrier with his arms.

I felt my whole face go a crimson red. I let my head fall and my hair cover my face. I felt a hand put my hair behind my ear and cup my cheek making me looked up. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I blushed harder and knew that even Sasuke could feel the heat on my cheek. I couldn't get myself to stop starring and I saw Sasuke get closer inch by inch. The strange thing was that I was letting him. He got so close that only 2cm was the distance of our lips.

"Like I said before, I've gained emotions for things." He reminded and I could feel his lips move against mine.

I was surprised when he smashed our lips together and then broke it only to see my expression. And if I do say so myself, he was being awfully mean pulling back only for that. He saw my expression and pulled back in for more. But I wasn't going to let him. When he tried to kiss me again I turned my head and all he kissed was my cheek. He pulled back and I smirked at him seeing how upset he was. But it went away quickly when he encircled my waist. He pulled me so close to his body that it felt like it molded with my own.

His body heat tingled me that I began to shiver. Sasuke felt it and smirked. He began to creep his hand under my shirt and I was disturbed. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any further. He smirked and pushed me against the wall and kissed me like it was the last one he'd get. I couldn't get out so I gave in. When I thought he was done, he surprised me by nipping at my lower lip. I didn't allow him entrance but he did it again and he started to bruise me so I let him.

I opened my mouth and he snaked his tongue into it. He interwined our tongues and I moaned into him. It took him by surprised and he flinched. He broke our kiss and looked at me. I starred at him with no expression. But I felt a familiar chakra close by and broke from Sasuke's grip. He was glad to let go and leave but before he did, he kissed me goodnight. As soon as I locked the door, I jumped on top of my bed and started to panic and think of what would happen if HE had seen it.

Then I heard something click. I looked up and saw that my window was open. Before I could even get up and get into a fighting position, I was pinned to my bed. Then I felt it release me and I looked up to my captor. It was him. Itachi. I was overjoyed he was back and I pulled up and kissed him. He kissed back and then got serious.

"Why was he here with you?"

"Does it matter?" I said starting to panic and think if he had heard me moan too.

"I don't want you near him, I don't want you talking to him, I don't want you to even look at him." He warned and that sort of scarred me.

"O-Okay..." I stuttered as he kissed me. I liked the feelings he gave me when he kissed me. They were always full of compassion and love.

"Did he do anything to you while I was away?" Itachi asked, suspicious of why Sasuke was here.

I starred up at him and realized that his eyes weren't crimson red from the Sharingan, but handsome onyx eyes that resembled much of my own. I smiled and raised my hand to touch his cheek. I was soft but I felt a large imperfection. I used my finger and outlined it. Itachi flinched and my eyes widened in horror as I pulled back my hand and saw blood. I shivered as I felt the blood streamed down my arm. I looked back at Itachi and got a glimpse of his cheek. It had a large slash that was freshly cut. I put my hand back on his cheek and consintrated chakra to it.

I pulled my hand back and the slash was gone. I smiled at him and he smiled a tiny smile back. He pulled himself up from on top of me and looked at my body. I didn't know why but I felt as if I had forgotten about something. Itachi closed his eyes and cleared his throat. I gazed up at him as I sat up and saw that he had the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks. I saw and looked at myself, trying to find out why he blushed. That's when I saw the reason. I blushed to a shade of a rose as I saw what I was wearing.

I was in a see through night gown that exposed alot of my skin. Worst of all, you could see my undergarments. And to think that Sasuke had also seen me wear it. _'Oh god!'_, I thought as I tried to cover myself with my bed sheets. It was too late. Itachi had seen and it would probably never leave his mind. _' Oh well. at least I don't have to hide it anymore.'_ I spread the covers back on the bed and stood up. The gown though, only reached to my mid-thigh.

I walked over to Itachi and embraced him in a hug. He hugged me too and burried his face into my hair, taking in the scent. He walked over to the bed and made me sit down on his lap. I didn't mind and I sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder while his rested on top of my head. I spoke to him in a soft voice, making sure no one knew he was here, and told him about my day. I was falling asleep in his arms again and I felt him lay me on the bed and tucked me in. I was half-concious and I grabbed his arm, not letting him leave. So he took of his cloak and lay by my side on the bed. Once I knew he wasn't going to leave until morning, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke and found that Itachi was still lying on the bed next to me. He was awake and I realized that he was waiting for me to awaken as well. He saw that I was awake and neared my face. He brushed his lips against mine and I giggled. He heard me laugh and kissed me more passionately. He broke the kiss quickly then put on his cloak. I grabbed his hand and gave the most droppiest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. I bet that Cupid struck him with a giant Love Arrow 'cuz he climbed right back with me and held me close to him.

We stayed like that and he started to stroke my hair. I held him tighter as he rocked back and forth at the same time stroking me gently. I felt my eyes get heavy but I knew that if I fell asleep, he would leave. At last, he got impatient and decided to do the next big thing. He lay me on the bed and kissed my neck again. I tilted my head and gave him more flesh. I felt him smirk and I stroked his hair. I knew what he was going to do next.

You guys probably don't remember but Itachi had given me a hicky. Remember? Well now that first one was starting to disappear. And if it did disappear, Itachi said that I would not have a mark that proved I was his. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Itachi's WAY too posessive of his females, right? But I don't think he has another female. At least I HOPE he doesn't. 'Cuz then I would be really mad. Then I had the sudden urge to pull away from Itachi. But that would get him mad and he'd bite me again. And I don't want to be full of bruises.But I had a choice.

I pulled away from Itachi before he could pronounce me as his own again. He starred blankly at me and he had changed it as quick as lightning. He was now mad that I had pulled away but I wanted to know something. I wanted to know if he was just using me to revive his clan or if I was just an available female to him. I gazed up at him and he realized that I was upset about something. He tried to hug me but I refused to let him touch me until I knew the truth.

I was about to ask him when I heard someone coming to my room. Apparently, Itachi had heard and was now getting out of my room. He turned back and he had a sad expression. I got up and walked over to him. I embraced him in a hug and said that I was sorry and I had a good reason for pulling away. He accepted my apoligy but he wanted to know the reason for it. I said he'd have to come back tonight to find out. He chuckled and kissed me goodbye and left.

At the same moment Itachi left, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Sakura.

"Good morning, Koyuki."

"Good morning, Sakura." I responded.

"Lord Misukage wishes to see you this morning at breakfast. He says you don't eat breakfast most of the mornings."

"He tells the truth." We laughed a bit and then she left me to get dressed.

I knew it was going to relate to training so I put my training uniform on. It was black capris with a baby blue strap shirt. I had my holster and pouch full of my weapons. But I felt sort of light at the time, when I usually felt heavy with weapons. Then I realized I had never got back my gourd. I've had that gourd since I was four so being without it made me feel different. I brushed my hair and left it down as always then went downstairs. I was quite disturbed and didn't want to see Sasuke after what happened last night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I finally reached my destination and saw all of the shinobi. Except now there were three extra ninja from Sand. One was a girl with blonde hair and a giant iron fan. The other was a boy witha puppet on his back and he wore a black hoodie. The last was a boy with red hair and a gourd like mine but his was made of sand. When I came down and introduced myself I kept feeling eyes on me. I looked up and saw the red-headed boy and Sasuke eyeing me.

"Koyuki, now that you're here, we can introduce our guests." The Misukage said as the three shinobi from Sand got up and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Temari." The girl with blonde hair said as she extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Kankurou." The boy with the puppet said and I shook his hand too.

"And this is our younger brother, Gaara." Temari said introducing the boy with red hair but he didn't bother to talk.

"Hello everyone. It is great to meet you all." I said looking over all their faces and saw that the one called Gaara was eyeing me again.

"Misukage," I said as I turned to him." Did you happen to see my gourd around?" When I said gourd, the Sand siblings looked up in intrest.

"Yes Koyuki. It is over by the living room." He said as all of us entered the living room. There, I saw my gourd and ran to it. I strapped it onto my back and everyone gapped at me.

"What's wrong?" I said as I saw their expressions.

"You can carry a gourd? It looks so heavy." Said Naruto. I starred at Gaara and then countered.

"Gaara uses one too."

"Yeah but Gaara's a guy and he has the muscle." Naruto said. I glarred at him thinking that he had called me weak. Everyone glarred at Naruto and Ino and Sakura walked over and smacked him on the head.

I decided to leave the room before it got ugly. I felt two different chakras following me so I picked up my pace and managed to lose them. But then they found me and I couldn't lose them anymore.Because of my competition, I didn't notice the other three chakras following me too. It wasn't until I was pulled out of my path and hit hard against a tree that I realized.

"I think you hurt her. Itachi won't like that." One said and I looked up to see it was Kisame.

"I blame you, Sasori. You said to get her quick before we lost her." Said Diedara as he looked over to the one called Sasori.

"Itachi let you go off easily but don't think we will." Said Sasori looking at me.

He saw how much pain I was in and told Diedara and Kisame to go and get reinforcements.After they left he got close to me and helped me to my feet. The part I didnt like was that he wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me in balance. But I do admit, he is nicer than most Akatsuki. Soon Diedara and Kisame returned and brought Hidan, Kakuza, Tobi, and Zetsu. Kisame, Diedara, and Sasori took me back to the Akatsuki while the rest kept a look out for any followers. We arrived at the hideout but I didn't know why I was there. Did something bad happen to Itachi? I worry.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the hideout and we stopped in front of the gates. I looked around and saw that it was deserted. I was becoming impatient and unconfortable for Sasori tightened his grip on me. I looked at him and saw that he was starring at me. He didn't stop starring even when I looked at him. I saw that he had gorgeous blue eyes and red hair just like the one who was looking at me at the village. I blushed and looked down, realizing that we had been gazing into each other's eyes. He saw and pulled me closer to him, which made me shiver with the heat entering my body.

"Sasori, stop being perferted." Deidara said as he saw Sasori smirk.

"Well. Let's get going." Said Kisame as he opened the gates and led everyone in.

We followed until we found two giant red doors. I thought it would lead into a giant chamber. Kisame knocked on the door and they opened. Inside were two candles surrounding a throne of some sort. Everyone knelt and so did Sasori, so I had to kneel too. Everything was quiet until a man entered through the shadows and sat at the throne. I looked up to see his face but it was hidden in the shadows. I saw that he too, was starring at me. Why is everyone starring at me, now a days?

"Leader, we have brought her as you ordered, but she was hurt in the process." Said Kisame, as he stood up along side the rest. Sasori stood up too quick and I yelped in pain. Everyone gave Sasori evil glares but he ignored them.

"Leave her here and continue with whatever you were doing." He said and everyone left. I had to lean against the wall to keep balance. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You really are hurt and badly at that case." He stated as he looked over my body.

"Yes, I suppose I am." I said as I saw him get a bit too close for my confort.

"Well then, let me help you." He said as he pulled me closer to his body and wrapped his arms on my waist.

I relaxed as I felt him healing me. He had such warm hands that I felt myself melt in them. The healing was done but he still held me close. My head was on his shoulder and I felt myself get drowsy.I do this alot don't I? I was falling asleep and letting my body do whatever for confort. So, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. He then put me between his back and the wall. I was losing control of my body again and letting him get close to me.

"Now I know why Itachi likes you." He said as he moved his head to my ear and nipped on it. I let out a moan and combed his hair with my fingers. I saw his face and found out he had flame colored hair. He moved his head to my neck and nuzzled me.

"Who are you?" I asked and tilted my head, giving him more skin.

"I'm the Akatsuki Leader." He said, taking the skin I offered and nuzzling it. I moaned and I felt him smirk on my skin.

He then did some hand seals behind my back and teleported us to a room. He sat down on the bed and sat me on his lap. He neared my face and gazed into my eyes. He got closer until our lips were only milimeters away. I closed my eyes and waited. He closed our distance and kissed me. He licked my lower lip and I moaned. I opened my mouth and he entered it. He explored my mouth and found my tongue. He shoved it and I hastily shoved back. He broke our kiss for air and I was panting hard.

He lay our bodies on the bed and took off his cloak. He had the same cloak as the others. He got on top of my body and felt me tremble. He smirked and I stretched my hands in front of me to keep our distance. His smirk turned into a frown and he starred at me. I saw that he was disappointed but I didn't want him to do what he was about to do. I wanted to know why I was here in the first place. Not start a family here.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I have a propisition for you." He said as he got up from me and put his cloak back on.

"And what exactly is this propisition?" I asked and got up from the bed.

"How would you like to become an Akatsuki?" He asked and starred at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I'm..." I looked at him to see if he was listening." I'm still loyal to my village and I'm supposedly their protecter."

"We can help you break your bonds and when did they ever help you in your time of need?"He said.

**'He has a point you know.'**

_'Oh now you're here!'_

**'Yep! I'm back'**

_'Get lost. I don't need you right now Shizaku.'_

**'That's what you think. But you seriously need advise.'**

_'Oh yeah. Like what?'_

**'Like how to explain to Itachi you let his leader touch you. And then there's Sasuke and that Gaara kid...'**

**'That reminds me! I need you to talk to Gaara.'**

_'Why?'_

**'I wanna know how Shukaku's doing'**

_'Who's Shukaku?'_

**'Oh he's just another demon friend.'**

_'Yeah! A friend...'_

**'Okay. He was my boyfriend back when we roamed the Earth.'**

_'Okay so don't try to lie to me again.'_

**' Alright...Hey weren't you talking to that Akatsuki Leader or something?'**

_'Oh God! That's right I forgot! See what you make me do?'_

**'What did I do?'**

_'Shutup! Don't disturb me!'_

**'You're a meany!' T-T**

"Okay what were you saying?"

"I'm guessing you were having a conversation with your demon."

"How did you know!!?"

"I can just tell by your expression."

"..."

"So. What do you say Koyuki? Are you joining?"

"I don't see why not. And you do have a good point. So yeah! I'll join."

"Exellent. Let's go introduce you then and announce the big news." We walked out of the room. I was now an Akatsuki and a traitor to my village.


	9. Chapter 9

The Akatsuki Leader and I walked out of the room. I kept thinking if I had made the right choice, join the Akatsuki and betray my village. I chose that I had made the right choice to leave my village. But at the same time, I felt like the Akatsuki would betray me one day. Like, they might pretend that I was a good Akatsuki but in the end they would use me and get my demon. They might even send me on a mission to kill the Misukage. I shivered at the thought that I am a medic and I assasinated someone.

We entered a room and found that everyone was either asleep or super drunk. Kakuza, Hidan, and Tobi were all asleep on the floor and couch while Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori were super drunk. Kisame was able to keep himself under control but the rest just moved around so much that it made me get dizzy. The Leader saw and just shook his head in annoyance. I just looked over them to see if I could find Itachi. No luck. Itachi was no where to be found but his partner, Kisame, was here. I was told that members of the Akatsuki travel in pairs.

"Where's Itachi?" I said, looking up at the Leader.

"Itachi's on a solo mission to Konoha."

"But Konoha's big and has many powerful ninja. He could get hurt or worse."The thought of Itachi dying made me become nervous and shiver.

"Don't worry, Koyuki. Itachi is very strong himself. He'll do fine or else I would have never of given him this mission." He said reasuring me by putting his arm on my shoulder.

Kakuza, Hidan, and Tobi awoke from all the noise being made. Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kisame looked like they had brainfreeze or a headache. I chuckled at how silly they all looked. The Leader heard and chuckled along side me. Everyone looked up and they looked like the sickness passed. They were no longer drunk or asleep. The Leader cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention. He let his hands fall to his sides and he began to speak.

"As you all know, I told you to bring Koyuki for a special reason." He paused to check if everyone was hearing.

"Well the reason why is because I wanted to ask her to join the Akatsuki." Everyone listened carefully to hear the answer I gave.

"Well? What did she say?" Tobi asked getting inpatient.

"She said she would jo-..."

**" HHHHOOORRRRAAAAAYYY"** Everyone jumped up and down and Kisame went into the kitchen and brought more sake to celebrate.

MWMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"How could this happen?!!!!!" Yelled an angered Misukage. He was banging on his desk and pacing.

"We apoligize Lord Misukage. ANBU have already been sent out by the forest and are in search."

"Get me the Leaf ANBU this instant!!!"

"Yes sir." The young ANBU left and got the Leaf nin. They all ran to the tower after the news were recieved.

"Don't tell us. We are to search the forest for Koyuki." Said an annoyed Shikamaru.

"No." The Misukage responded. Everyone looked at the Misukage like he was crazy.

"Then what are we here for?" Asked Kakashi. The Misukage handed him a letter and Kakashi read it out loud.

_Dear Misukage,_

_We have captured Koyuki Monteshyro. If you want her back, deliver us the Kyuubi as a trade. If not the Kyuubi then Shukaku. Either one will be fine. If not delivered by the end of the month, Koyuki will be killed or used as a project. We will keep her alive for as long as possible if she is not already dead. Deliver the demon on the outskirts of Konoha. If Koyuki arrives with an extra burden, do not kill it for it is our project. When Koyuki is delivered, she will be accompanied by Itachi Uchiha. Do not try to pull anything funny for Itachi wil not hold back and kill Koyuki._

_Your enemies,_

_The Akatsuki_

"What do they mean by an extra burden?" Asked Sakura after Kakashi finished reading the letter.

"I've heard that they have tried to get an extra Uchiha like Itachi in their gang. But Itachi rejected all the women he was introduced to. I've heard they have even tried to get women Itachi knew from his childhood and was fond of. Do I even need to go any further?" The Misukage explained and everyone was left stunned and horrified.

"Than that means...**THEY'RE TRYING TO HOOK UP THAT BASTARD WITH KOYUKI!!!!"** Naruto yelled out that it echoed through the forest.

"Yes , Naruto. But they just don't want them to hook up they want them to...um...ah...you know." Sakura said a little shocked.

"But what if Koyuki doesn't...you know...do it with Itachi?" Asked a worried Ino.

"My guess is that they have many other ninja with special bloodlines." The Misukage responded.

"Than what are we going to do?" Asked Sasuke, a little angry that his brother had Koyuki.

"Don't worry. A member has offered to help get back Koyuki but on a condition."

"Who is this member that you speak of? And who would be foolish enough to betray a gang like the Akatsuki?" Asked Asuma.

"Why it's none other than Kisame." The Misukage responded as Kisame entered the room.

"What do you want Kisame?" Kakashi asked as he and the rest stood in front of the Misukage.

"Why, I'm only here to make a deal." He responded showing off his shark like teeth.

"Then what is this plan of your's?" Asked Sasuke, looking out to see if his brother was around.

"I could convince Itachi and the Leader into letting you guys see Koyuki once in a while. And maybe I could get them to call off the plan of reviving the Uchiha Clan."

"And just how do you think you could do that?" Asked Kiba, taking a kunai from his holster.

"Why I've heard that Koyuki was tought in the seduction jutsu."Everyone eyed the Misukage who just nodded his head.

"She could use that or her medical skills. I could make sure she comes unharmed."

"And just how do we know we can trust you?" Kakashi said a little sternly.

"My, I would never hurt a fellow villager." Everyone just starred at him." Okay. Maybe I would but I would never hurt Koyuki. Everyone in the Akatsuki has grown fond of her, even Itachi."

"And if I do say so myself, he's grown a little too fond. If you know what I mean." He chuckled at the last statement and everyone started to panic.

"What has he done to my daughter!?" The Misukage yelled. Everyone tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry. Itachi hasn't done THAT yet." He revised the ones in front him and laughed loudly.

"One of you wouldn't happen to be a medic, would you?"

"Yes, I'm a medic." Said Sakura.

"Can you tell me the symptoms of when someone is pregnant?"

"Yeah, moodswings, strange cravings. Why do you ask?"

"I think it might be too late." He laughed at his last sentence while everyone just looked like they were going to explode.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." He started as he turned his back." Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at his name."You might want to practice being an uncle." He laughed loudly as he walked out of the office.Everyone was left with unsure thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night when Kisame finally arrived. Since Itachi wasn't there I felt a little unsafe around the Akatsuki. I felt that when Itachi wasn't there, that Kisame would protect me. And he always did, even when Itachi was around. But Itachi was still not back from his mission. I gazed out the window of the bedroom the Leader gave me. Walking up to the front gates was Kisame. He looked up at me and I waved to him. He gave a small grin before opening the gates and entering. I closed my window and walked down the stairs to the front entrance. I stopped when I heard Kisame was talking to the others.

"Well? What did they say?" Asked a nervous Deidara.

"Well, I didn't get an exact respose but I did leave them with unsure thoughts." He answered.

"That's good enough for today. They're going to want their precious Koyuki back without being harmed or rid of her inocence." Said Sasori as he looked to Kisame then Deidara.

"So? Who's gonna tell him?" Asked Deidara as Kisame and Sasori glarred at him. " Well, I guess I'll tell him." He finished as he started to walk to where I was standing. I started to panic as he neared. I was easedropping on the Akatsuki! He finally bumped into me and we tumbled down.

"Oh hey Koyuki!" Deidara said as Kisame and Sasori rushed into us as Deidara was standing up.

This time all four of us tumbled down. Sasori was on top of me with Deidara on top of him and Kisame on all of us. Just the thought of how all of us looked made me blush. Sasori was like 2 milimeters from my face. Just as Kisame was slowly getting up, Itachi burst open the door and came in. By now, only Sasori and I were on the floor. It was a pretty odd way of saying 'Welcome Back' to Itachi. Itachi just looked at us as Sasori got up from on top of me. He was up and helped me to my feet. I just starred at Itachi who was glarring angerly at Sasori.

"Hey Itachi!" I said as my blush started to disappear.

**"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE ITACHI! WE SWEAR!"** Deidara yelled as he tried to cover us but wasn't doing well.

"Yeah, Itachi. Deidara's finally telling the truth!" Kisame said as he looked over to Itachi who was still glarring angerly at Sasori.

"Yeah, Yeah! Kisame sa-..." Deidara started but glarred at Kisame before he finished. "I always tell the truth!" He yelled as he started chasing Kisame.

"I need you to come with me, Koyuki." Itachi said still glarring at Sasori.

"Sure!" I said as I practically dragged Itach out of there.

All the shinobi had gone to bed with unsure thoughts. The person with the most unsure thoughts was Sasuke. He couldn't believe that Itachi had Koyuki and was using her to revive their clan. He himself wanted to use Koyuki to revive their clan. But he didn't just want to use her, he wanted to show his true feelings toward her. He tossed and turned in bed, thinking what Itachi could be doing to her this instant. He finally fell asleep but he didn't dream. He had a nightmare.

He dreamed that he was in the Akatsuki Hideout. But no one could see him and he couldn't get out. It was as if he was invisible like a ghost. He passed many rooms and he learned that the Akatsuki were like normal people when they were all together. He found people drinking, playing cards, and training. He went upstairs and found some members sleeping. He neared a room and heard groans and screams of delight. He went through the door and was shocked at what he was seeing.

Koyuki was on the same bed as Itachi and they were under the covers. They finally stopped and looked out from the covers. Their hair were all messed up and they were naked, was how it looked from where he was standing. Well, Itachi was shirtless was all he could see, so he presumed that they were naked. Koyuki was on top of Itachi and Itachi was holding her close. Itachi was stroking Koyuki's hair and Koyuki was falling asleep. Koyuki looked at Itachi and they neared each other. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He tried to look away but everywhere he looked he saw the same thing. He started to scream and he awoke to find Kakashi shaking him.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" He asked as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said, breathing between words. He couldn't believe that Itachi was really reacting with a girl!

"Had a bad dream, huh?" Kakshi asked as he saw Sasuke's expression. It was full of worry.

"Yeah, I did." He said as he started to calm down.

"What you dream of?" Kakshi asked and sat at the foot of Sasuke's bed.

" I dreamnt that Koyuki was with Itachi and..." He stopped and covered his face with his hands.

"No need to explain, Sasuke. I get it." Kakashi said looking over to Sasuke.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked to him. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi sighed.

"You should forget about her. She's with Itachi now and we can't change that." Kakashi said and saw that anger was now in Sasuke's eyes.

"No. I'll never be able to forget about her." He muttered softly but Kakashi could still hear.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. Itachi won't give her up without a fight." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"A fight is all I need to get her back. But I could use a night with only us." He whispered into the air and fell asleep remembering the old days when it was only him and Koyuki.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi really didn't want to tell me anything. He just wanted to get me away from Sasori. I was pretty glad he did, though. I couldn't stand the thought of being around Sasori after the incident last night. The whole thing made me blush and I wanted to get up before Itachi. So I got up from bed went to take a shower. It relaxed me and I didn't want to get out but I had to. So I got out and realized that the only thing in the bathroom was a see through night gown. So I put it on thinking that Itachi was still asleep.

I came out and he was still in bed. So I quickly looked for my clothes and was about to go back to the bathroom when I found Itachi starring at me. He tilted his head which made him look like a confused puppy. I smiled and just kept walking to the bathroom. I got dressed and came out to find Itachi starring at the cieling. I had on black capris with a dark blue tank top. I also had on my ninja sandals. My hair was down in its usual state, straight and dark. Itachi turned his head and looked at me. I starred back, waiting to see if he wanted to tell me something.

"Took you long enough." He said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"I am a girl, you know. It takes us longer to make sure we're completely clean." I said, walking out the bedroom and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sasori. I wanted to scream as soon as I saw his face. But it was too late, he had seen me. He was gazing at me and I couldn't help but gaze back. Then I heard someone call me. Kisame and Deidara were in the living room calling me over for something. I walked over to them and they gave me a giant bear hug. I thought I was begining to choke but Kisame let me go before I passed out. Then Deidara gave me a tight hug but it wasn't as tight as Kisame's.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Asked Deidara as he released me from the hug.

"I didn't think it was important." I said giving them a tiny hug compared to their's.

"What do you mean it wasn't important? Of course it's important!" Kisame said as Itachi walked in.

"Hey Itachi! Did you know it's Koyuki's birthday today?" Deidara said, approaching Itachi. Itachi nodded and walked over to us.

"Then aren't you gonna give her a hug?" Tobi asked, popping his head from behind the couch.

**"DON'T DO THAT TOBI! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"** Deidara yelled, grasping his chest.

"Hahahahaha!" Kisame laughed and fell to the floor. I chuckled at Deidara's way of saying he was scarred to death. Sasori walked in and Itachi started to glare at him. Again with the death glares!

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"So what are we gonna do? Are we gonna do the deal?" Naruto asked as everyone entered the office.

"That's the Misukage's choice, Naruto." Kakashi said looking at the Misukage who was in deep thought.

"Well?" Ino asked impatiently. Everyone waited for the Misukage's answer.

"I guess we have no choice but to make the deal if we want her back." He finally answered looking up to the shinobi. "I will get Kisame to bring Koyuki. You guys can go ahead and wait for them at the gates."

"Hai!" Everyone said as they left for the gates.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Kisame slowly got up from the floor, still laughing. Itachi and Sasori were still in their glarring contest. Tobi was laughing and pointing at Deidara who was still in shock. Hidan and Zetsu came into the room to see where all the noise was coming from. I looked at Zetsu and couldn't help but think I knew him from somewhere. It wasn't common to see a human fly-trap but he resembled a friend I knew. Just as I was about to remember, Kisame's cellphone went off. Everyone stopped and starred at him.

"Hello?" He said into the phone and someone replied back.

"Okay, I'll be right over." He said closing the phone and smiled at everyone else.

"Koyuki, we need to go." He said grabbing my wrist and was about to pull me away when Itachi and Sasori both grabbed my other wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" They asked in unison which freaked out the rest of the members.

"Leader gave me a mission and Koyuki gets to come with." He answered and pulled harder at my wrist.

"She's not going anywhere." They said and pulled me again.

"Yes!" Kisame said pulling me again.

"No!" they said pulling me again.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Don't I get a saying in this!" I yelled feeling my arms about to rip.

"NO!" They yelled back and continued their tug-a-war.

**'Man, these guys are possesive!'**

_'Tell me about it! I feel like my arms are about to explode!'_

**'You could always use your bloodline to get out of this.'**

_'No way! I'll hurt them!'_

**'But it'll be like payback! They are hurting you, ya know.'**

_'I guess you're right.'_

**'That a girl! Make me proud!'**

I snapped back to what was happening in the real world. One more tug and I could say 'Goodbye' to my arms. I quickly focused chakra to my arms and ice came rushing out of them, making giant pyramids of solid ice. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame rapidly let go of my wrists before their arms were cut to ribbons. Slowly, I concintrated and the ice began to evaporate back into my body. Everyone looked at me like I was an alien. We all heard faint claps coming from the doorway and the Leader came in clapping his hands.

Tobi started to clap his hands then Zetsu and Hidan. Then Deidara, Kisame, Sasori and Itachi clapped along. I just starred blankly at them. Then Leader approached us and smiled at me. I smiled back and he turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. I was surprised that something like that could surprise them. But then again, no one has seen or heard of a Monteshyro now a days. The whole clan went extinct.

"Man, Koyuki! How'd you do that?!!" Tobi asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah! How did you do that?" Deidara asked as well. Everyone waited for my answer.

"It's my kekkei-genkei." I said and smiled. They looked surprised then they turned to Leader.

"Well, with a kekkei-genkei like that you'd be a perfect Akatsuki." The Leader said. Everyone agreed with him. No one noticed that Kisame had pulled me away from the crowd. He told me about the deal he made and now we were on our way to the Mist Village.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late at night when we finally caught a glimpse of the front gates. I couldn't believe I was coming back with a traitor of our village. And that I was walking back with him like we were the best of friends. Sure, I was friends with all of the Akatsuki. But it was weird that we were friends and my village despised them. Even if I told them I befriended the Leader, they would probably try to get me to tell them the Akatsuki's plans. I don't backstab any of my friends even if it is for the good of my village.

We approached the gates and we saw the Leaf shinobi. Most of them were looking at Kisame like they wanted to skin him alive for some reason. I just smiled at them and Naruto and Sakura ran over to me and squished me with a giant hug. Kisame grabbed his shark skin and pointed it at Naruto and Sakura, signaling them to step back. They did and the rest started to approach us. I saw all of the Leaf shinobi and the Sand siblings. Gaara was starring at me and so was Sasuke. I felt like a picture that people just admired.

"So. Do we have a deal?" Kisame asked grabbing my shoulder to show that he would just take me back if it were not a done deal.

"Yes, we agree to your deal, Kisame." Kakashi responded as Kisame smirked and lowered his face to my ear.

"If anything goes wrong or something happens, call me and I'll come to get you. Also, if they ask anything about the Akatsuki, answer but don't give away too much, okay?" He whispered into my ear and I nodded. He stepped back and left but turned back once again.

"I'll come get her by month's end." He said turning and walked away. I starred at his disappearing form and felt my eyes get glossy. He treated me like a sister and he protected me, even when I didn't need it. I felt something hug me from behind.

"Koyuki! It's been such a long time!" Naruto said as he squished me until Sakura came and pulled him away by his ear.

"Let's get you back to your father,eh Koyuki?" Kakashi said approaching me.

"Hai." I responded as we left for the office. By now, all the Akatsuki must know we had left. In my mind, I could see Deidara chasing Kisame around the world for what he just did. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Kurenei asked glancing back at me.

"Oh, nothing." I said smiling. I smiled all the way to the Misukage's office. Once we got in there, the Misukage embraced me in a hug.

"Is it just me, or is everyone joyful these days, eh?" I said between breathes as the Misukage let go of me.

"It's just you." Everyone said and we laughed. I was glad to be home but I still missed my Akatsuki Family. I was the first to stop laughing and I walked over to the window. Everyone watched as I tried to find if Kisame was still close by.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Naruto asked in a sad voice that made me want to rewind time and not do what I just did.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." I stopped glancing at everyone and my smile disappeared.

"We'll let you go back but can you tell us why you want to go back?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Well, it's just that Kisame brought me here secretly. And if the rest find out he brought me here, Leader would..." I paused horrified at what Leader could do to Kisame.

"What do you care? They're crimanals and they stole you 2 times." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You should careless if he even dies." Kankurou finished. The thought of Kisame dying made me furious. Everyone saw and I looked up to them. I looked like I was going to kill them.

"What do you know about them? You don't even know all of their names! Before you start talking about them, think about what you're going to say!" I yelled at them and stomped out of the room. I slammed the door behind me so hard, that it came off.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I was so mad at them that I didn't even bother to go to my room. That would be the first place they would look. So, instead I ran all the way to the deepest part of the forest. This part of the forest was called Life's End for whoever stepped inside the center of the forest was never heard of again. Most people say it is because the forest is so deep no one can find a way out. At that time I didn't care what happened to me, but that Kisame would be alright when he returned back to headquarters. As soon as I knew I was in the center, I fell to my knees and wept.

I wanted to call Kisame and tell him to come and get me, but that would only anger the Misukage and the villagers. So I stayed there and wept until it started to rain. My tears were combined with the sky's tears. I could hear the shinobi yelling my name, trying to locate me. But I didn't want to go back. I focused my chakra and made a giant globe of ice and incased myself within it. That is what I do when I want to talk to Shizaku. So I stayed inside until I was able to find Shizaku and I spoke to her.

_'Shizaku? Are you here?'_

**'Yes, Koyuki. I'm right here. What is wrong? Why do you weep?'**

_'Shizaku, you won't believe what the Leaf nin told me.'_

**'What did they tell you?'**

_'They said that I should careless if Kisame died when they knew that Kisame protected me from danger while I was at the Akatsuki Hideout.'_

**'Well that is probably because they know nothing of what happened when you were with the Akatsuki.'**

_'I know but they make me so mad that I just ran away from them.'_

**'What were you thinking! You have to go back or the Akatsuki might come and kill them because they lost you!'**

_'You're right! I totally forgot!'_

I started to melt the shield and I slowly stood up. My gourd was still on my back and it was getting really late. I was about to leave but I forgot how to get out. I didn't remember which way I came from. I looked around and I spotted Gaara. He was starring at me the whole time. I starred angerly at him as he approached me. He resembled a lot of myself but as a boy. He had a gourd and a demon like Shizaku. Inside my mind Shizaku was chanting to kiss him. I ignored her and focused on the boy in front of me.

"You're that Monteshyro girl, aren't you?" He asked and I glarred at him.

"And you're that insomniac kid, right?" When I said insomniac he glarred at me.

"Yes. I'm an insomniac. Aren't you a Monteshyro?" He answered but went back to his question.

"Yeah, I'm a Monteshyro. What about it?" I asked sternly as he smirked at me.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen a Monteshyro in a long time." I starred at him and he just smirked more.

"When have you ever seen a Monteshyro?" I asked, confused.

"A long time ago. Back before your clan died."

"Which Monteshyro did you know?"

"Yashiro Monteshyro." I gazed at him with wide eyes. How did he know my brother?

"I met him when he was on a mission to my village." He answered as if he had read my mind. "You resemble a lot of him. When your eyes change into baby blue."

"How do you know that my eyes change into baby blue?"

"Because Shukaku told me. He tells me you contain Shizaku, the Mist demon." He said coming closer to me.

He encircled my waist and kissed me. At that moment I felt Shizaku escape my body. She was possessing me and she could now use my body. My eyes changed to baby blue meaning that it was her in my body. I could see and hear what was happening from inside my mind and I saw that Gaara's eyes were now yellow. Then I felt someone next to me and I saw Gaara. That could only mean that Shukaku escaped too.

"Look at what you did!" I yelled at Gaara who just stood there without a care in the world. He looked up to me then back at Shukaku.

"Well! Aren't you gonna help get out of here?" I practically yelled at him.He grumbled and came closer to me again. I glarred at him as he neared my ear.

"Can you be quiet for at least a few minutes?" He asked and I pushed him away and pouted, crossing my arms in front of my body. Soon Shukaku and Shizaku closed their eyes and Gaara looked at me.

"Now, we can get out." He said and again encircled my waist and kissed me.

We parted and found ourselves back in the real world. I starred at Gaara and he starred back. We neared each other again and I encircled his neck with my arms. Something about him reminded me of Itachi. It was probably that they both killed without any emotion at all. He brushed his lips with mine and captured them with his. He pulled me closer to his body and I could feel his body's outline. I stroked my fingers into his hair and we parted. I moaned his name and he pushed me against a tree behind me.

He creeped his hand under my shirt and I moaned again. He kissed me again but he took it further.He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I moaned and hastily opened my mouth. He quickly found my tongue and interwined it with his. He pushed his kneel between my legs and parted them. We broke the kiss and I couldn't believe what I just did. But it wasn't me moaning or moving my body. It was as if Shizaku was still controlling me. Gaara also looked confused like me. We starred at each other and he stepped back, allowing me to move.

"We should go back. Everyones looking for you." He said turning his back and walking toward the forest.

"Yeah, we should." I said walking close behind him. How will I explain to Itachi?


	13. Chapter 13

I had came back from the forest, I didn't bother to talk to anyone. So I just walked up to my room and took off my gourd. I grabbed my night gown and walked into the bathroom. I crawled into the tub, still thinking how the Akatsuki were doing. I wondered if Kisame was okay and that the Leader forgave him. I stayed in the tub for a good half hour then got out and got dressed. I walked out the bathroom and went to my window. I looked outside, waiting to see if I could spot Kisame. Knowing him, he'd just stay in the forest for a night to see if I could handle it.

There was no sign of him. My thoughts were interupted with a knock at my door.

Without even getting my permission, the Leaf nin came into my room. Everyone was there except the Sand siblings and the Misukage. They starred at me and I didn't bother to look at them. I kept gazing out the window as they waited patiently. I knew they wanted me to acknowledge their presence so they could speak. But I didn't care if they spoke or stayed in silence. I just gazed out the window, and waited until they spoke. I could feel Naruto become impatient behind me. He was tapping his foot loudly. It was as if he was trying to get my attention. Sakura slapped him behind the head and I laughed. I turned around and looked at them, waiting.

"Koyuki, we didn't mean to get you mad." Sakura said with big eyes.

"Yeah. We just thought you wouldn't care." Naruto said as he rubbed the spot Sakura slapped.

"Well, now you know that I do." I said getting up and walking to my bed.

"What everyone is trying to say is that we won't talk bad about 'them' if you don't want us to." Guy finished and pointed out their purpose.

"What do you mean by 'them'?" I asked angerly for what they were refurring them to.

"We mean the Akatsuki." Lee said and everyone glarred at him. I knew they were going to lie about it but Lee forgot.

"Well, now I know I can only trust one person in Leaf." I said, making hearts appear in Lee's eyes. The rest of the boys pouted and got mad at Lee.

"You can trust me too, Koyuki!" Naruto yelled and earned another slap from Sakura.

"We just wanted you to know that we're all very sorry. And we hope you forgive us." Ten Ten finished with a giant smile on her face.

"Of course, I forgive you all." I said smiling my small smile and reasuring them. They all left the room except for Sasuke.

"Is something on your mind, Sasuke?" I asked standding up and nearing him.

"When you were with the Akatsuki, did you see my brother?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes Sasuke, I did. Why do you ask?" He glanced at me.

"Did he hurt you or touch you?" He asked a little shyly. I smiled at him.

"No Sasuke, he didn't. Does it worry you if he did?"

"I don't like my friends getting hurt." He said looking down. I walked over to him and I hugged him.

"You don't have to worry. I can protect myself. I'm not a weak little kunoichi like the one you used to know."

"I know that Koyuki. It's just that..." He paused and I looked up to him.

"It's just what, Sasuke?"

"Itachi likes to hurt the people I love and treasure." He said as he embraced me in the hug. I starred up at him and blushed a shade of pink.

"You love and treasure me?" I asked smiling a bit, still blushing.

"I treasure and love you the most." He said, as he grabbed my chin and kissed me.

He parted the kiss and I starred at him. I blushed harder as he cupped my cheek with his hand. He encircled my waist and I gasped. I had forgot that I was still in my night gown, which is super short. I gazed at him when we heard a knock at the door. The door was opening when Sasuke kissed me. We broke the kiss and I saw Sasuke smirk in triumph. He turned back and we saw Gaara standding there, emotionless. Sasuke's smirk grew while he passed Gaara and left the room.

Gaara just stood there looking at me angerly. I didn't know why he was even mad. But that's when I remembered what Shizaku had told me. Shukaku was inside Gaara and Shizaku and Shukaku were in love. I had forgot! Not only did Shukaku and Gaara share the same feelings but they both saw what Sasuke did. I saw Gaara approaching me and he wasn't happy. The door was locked and I couldn't escape. He glarred angerly at me and I just started to back away. He grabbed my arm and was hurting it.

"Why did you let him do that to you?" He asked as he saw me try to get away from him.

"He just did it! I couldn't stop him!" I started to yell from the pain.

I began to cry from all the pain and I stopped struggling. He was confused at why I stopped but then he saw me crying. I felt him loosen his grip and he walked up to me. I looked up at him and saw that he was worried. I didn't stop crying even when I knew he saw me. Instead, he embraced me in a hug and I cried on his shoulder. He stroked my hair until I calmed down. When I stopped crying, I looked up to him, confused that he even tried to confort me. He gazed at me and I gazed back.

I blushed a little at our position. My hands were on his chest and his arms were around my petite waist. We were still gazing at each other but he started to near my face. He stopped a few centimeters away from my face. I knew what he wanted. I closed my eyes, signaling I wanted him to continue. I could feel him smirk but he continued. He kissed me and I kissed back. I knew that he wanted me to show that I liked him more than Sasuke. I stroked his hair and moaned into him. He started to step back and I had to follow him.

He laid our bodies on my bed. He continued to kiss me while I kissed back. I felt him start to kiss me harder but I didn't resist. He broke our kiss and I was panting hard. He nuzzled my neck which made me moan his name. I tilted my head, giving him more skin. I felt him smirk on my skin and open his mouth. He bit into my flesh then licked the blood that came out. I clutched his hair and flinched.

He lifted his body from mine and stood up. I was shocked at what he just did. He had claimed me as his own, just like Itachi has. That's when I remembered. Itachi. How will he react if he sees the mark? What will he do if he finds out I belong to someone else? What will he do if he found out I let Gaara? Will he come and kill Gaara? I came back from my thoughts when I heard Gaara unlock the door.

He left without saying a word. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I starred at my reflection. In the mirror, I saw the hicky. I couldn't believe how bad it looked. It would take a whole two months for it to disappear. But Kisame was going to come back at the end of the month. I can't let Itachi see it or anyone else. I started to panic and think what other things Itachi could do if he found out. I went to my bed still in my worried state. I wanted to get away from this village as soon as I could. But I remembered what happened when I did leave the safety of the village. I remembered the murderer of my clan and how I believed he was really my cousin. I remembered Kouga Kaguya.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't fall asleep after I remembered the murderer of my clan. They way I trusted him when I first met him. So I got up from bed and got dressed. I sneaked out through the window of my room and landed on the front door of my home. I ran rapidly, trying to avoid being caught. I ran into the forest and went to my favorite spot. If anyone found out I wasn't in the room, they would inform the Misukage, He knew where I went at night for sometimes Shizaku doesn't let me sleep. I found the cliff with a perfect view of the sky and found my old tree right by the cliff. I sat on the tree's branch and closed my eyes. I started to remember Kouga.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a beautiful day to walk. I was walking along with my big brother, Yashiro and my two other sisters, Ayumi and Yokury. We were walking back to our home, the Mist Village. Just last night, I had said my fairwells to my best Konoha friends, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. I was going to see my clan again and I was excited. As soon as we saw the gates, we ran all the way there. We were greeted by our cousins, aunts and uncles. We were sad that our father could not make it but we knew we'd see him tonight._

_"Well, it's great to be home. Don't you think?" Yashiro asked us._

_"It feels super!" My sisters and I responded back._

_We walked along side our family to the Monteshyro District. There, our whole family greeted us with hugs and kisses. We saw our father and we ran to him. We gave him a giant bear hug and we all fell down from the weight. We laughed and went to our home. It looked just like I remembered it. The front yard was decorated with flowers and small cherry blossom trees. We entered and the inside was the same as we left it. I ran up the stairs and entered my room. I had my desk, closet, bed, clothes, and paintings that I made. My favorite painting was the one about my mother. I had never known her for she died after she gave birth to me._

_I always imagined she looked like me, with dark-blue hair and black eyes. So since the woman in the pictures looked like me, everyone thought I made self portraits. And when I told them it was my mother, they always smiled sadly. I crawled into bed as soon as I took my bath. I dremnt about tommorow and how we would do on our training session. I thought I had improved greatly. I felt confident that my clan would be proud._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_It was morning and everyone in the district was waking up and heading down to the training grounds for today's performance. I was excited so I quickly showered and got dressed. I walked downstairs and found Yashiro, Ayumi, Yokury, and dad were all waiting for me. Ayumi and Yokury glarred angerly at me for being late. I shrugged it off and we ran all the way to the training grounds. Everyone was waiting patiently and cheered when we entered the grounds_

_Yashiro, Ayumi, Yokury, and I took our positions and looked at our opponents. They were our uncle and aunts. Most of them were Chuunin level. Three of our aunts were there and one uncle was facing Yashiro. We smiled and bowed to them. A bell was heard and they race toward us. Ayumi used her giant axe and swung at it, sending our aunt back to where she came. Yokury used her claws and paralyzed our other aunt and she quickly pressed on her pressure point. Yashiro used his tai jutsu and fought our uncle in martial arts. He finished it with a slash to our uncle's shoulder. I fought our eldest aunt and used my gourd against her. She started to punch and kick me but the water turned to ice and protected me. I finished it quickly when I send her flying into the air and Shizaku took over my body. Shizaku turned the water into ice when it had grabbed our aunt. Blood started to drip from the ice and I fell to my knees._

_Everyone watched in horror as the ice melted and revealed the body of our dead aunt. The rest of our opponents were badly injured but not dead. Our aunt was second strongest to our leader. I watched as medics ran toward her and told our leader she was dead. Everyone started to panic and hide the younger children behind them. The leader came up to me and told me to stand up. I did and he grabbed my arm harshly._

_"Take this one to jail and don't let her out at all!" The leader yelled and two ninja came forward and dragged me off to jail. I heard my brother start to yell and my sisters cry._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I opened my eyes and felt tears form in them. I could still hear the cries of my sisters when they dragged me off to jail. They dragged me off to jail because they feared that I would be able to kill our leader. Without our leader, the clan didn't know how to live. I opened my eyes again and saw that it was morning. I didn't care right at the time so I closed my eyes again and remembered how my life was in jail. That's where I first met him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"We apoligize that it had to come to this, Koyuki." One of the guards said as he shoved me into a cell and took off the handcuffs._

_"But don't worry. Sooner or later they'll release you." He finished as he stepped out of the cell and locked it._

_"What you in for?" I heard a male voice ask after the guard left. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and red face make up. He had two circles between his eyebrows and small half circles under his eyes.He also had dark brown eyes._

_"I should ask you the same thing." I said watching him crawl down the small fenced window and come through a door into my cell._

_"If I tell you why I'm here, will you tell me why you're here?" He asked and I nodded my head._

_"Well I was held captive as a baby and no one will tell me why I'm here." He said as he sat down beside me and smirked._

_"That doesn't tell me much." I said, pouting at him. I stopped crying when he smiled at me._

_"Well? Why are you here?" He asked._

_"I killed my aunt and they're afraid that I can kill the leader." I said, looking at him smile like he had an idea._

_"You can kill the leader?"_

_"Yeah." He started to chuckle and I got mad at him. "What's so funny?"_

_"Like I'll believe a girl like you can kill the leader!" He said getting up._

_"By the way, what's your name?" He asked as I stood up as well._

_"Koyuki Monteshyro. And your's is?" I asked as he revised me._

_"Kouga Monteshyro." He said and left back to his cell._

_ He closed the door and climbed back to the fenced window. He starred at me for a while then he smiled and climbed down to his bed. I looked around and found my bed. I climbed into it and thought,'I just made a friend in jail.' I laughed at the thought._

_"What's so funny?" I heard Kouga say and I looked up to find him starring at me. I smiled at him and he blushed a little. I laughed again but this time at him._

_"Shut up!" He yelled as his blush faded away. I climbed up to the window and was right in front of his face. _

_"Goodnight." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I climbed down and crawled into bed again. I looked at him and he was a crimson red. His blush faded and he looked at me confused._

_"It's traditional to our family. Did you forget?" I said and smiled at him. He blushed again but quickly climbed into his bed._

**END FLASHBACK**

I still couldn't believe I had kissed him. He was the one who killed my clan, the one who fooled me into helping him do it. I felt as if I was the one who killed my clan. To think that I would help a guy like him. He was a traitor, a fool.

**'And a total hottie!'**

_'Shizaku! What if I told Shukaku what you just said?'_

**'Don't you dare!'**

_'Then don't get into my private thoughts.'_

**'Okay'**

Anyways, I hated the guy. He was a Kaguya and a fellow villager. The Kaguya's lived in the Mist Village but they tried to kill us and failed. Kouga wasn't there when they tried to attack the village but I still hate him for what he did to me. But I was only 8 when he took me out of the village. And when my worst mightmare started.


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes again and saw that it was already morning. I heard the villagers moving and caring on with their busy lives. I heard the market being open to the public. I wasn't hungry so I closed my eyes and remembered the day my clan died.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was still in jail after three weeks. I was begining to lose hope that they'll let me out. But if they were going to, they should of done it by now. At the time, I didn't care. I had become friends with Kouga and we were as happy as could be. I thought of him as a cousin, a brother, and my closest friend. The guard had seen how good we got along, that he moved me into Kouga's room. Kouga didn't mind and I was happy I wasn't alone anymore. But Kouga said he felt a danger approaching us. It was confirmed when the guard came rushing in._

_"You have to go and help the Clan! We are being attacked and we need all the help we can get! I'll let you out but we never speak of this again!" He yelled as he unlocked the door and I looked over at Kouga. He was smiling like he liked what was happening! The doors opened and the guard fell to the floor. He was dead._

_"Let's go!" Kouga yelled as he ran out the door._

_I followed him and we came across the Monteshyro District. All the members were fighting, even the youngest of children. I looked around and saw that Kouga was fighting with a lot of Lightning ninja. He was using a giant white sword I couldn't see very well. I saw a man running towards me so I used my bloodline and crushed him like I did my aunt. I melted the ice quickly and went to help Kouga. I knocked out a few while he kept striking the rest with his sword. Then I saw hundreds of ninja running toward us and I rapidly made my sphere-like shield._

_It passed a few minutes so I decided to melt my shield and see what was going on. As soon as it melted, I saw the dead cadavers of my family. I could see Yashiro's body was right under Kouga. Kouga and I were the only ones alive in the whole district. I saw Kouga's body begin to tremble and I felt tears form in my eyes as I saw all the blood of my people. But then I saw Kouga take his sword and pull it back into his hand. No blood came out and the skin did not rip like it was suppose to. Then I remembered when my family tought me about this. It was the Kaguya Clan's bloodline._

_I watched as he turned around to see me. I was told that the Kaguyas and the Monteshyros never got along and it always resolved in fighting. I began to tremble as he approached me. I couldn't move for I was frozen with fear. He got close to me and I could feel his chakra was low. But he didn't fight that much. How could he have wasted his chakra? He began to look at me and walk around me. It was as if he was analyzing me. I felt ashamed that I had befriended him and now I was afraid of him. He stopped in front of me, starring into my eyes. His voice brought goosebumps and frightened me._

_"I guess you're the only one left." He stated as he cupped my cheek. I flinched at his touch which made him smirk._

_"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked, releasing my cheek. I shook my head and he snorted._

_"No wonder you didn't run away." He said before he started to laugh. He stopped and smiled at me._

_"My real name is Kouga Kaguya." My worst fear was confirmed. I glarred at him which made him smirk and get closer._

_"You actually thought we were related?" He said coming closer and I started to back away. He still came closer but kept talking as he moved._

_"Foolish little girl, how could you possibly think we were related? You thought you had made a friend when you only sealed your fate. You befriended a monster, my dear. And because of that, you have helped me in many ways. I only used you, girl. And now, your clan is dead. My mission was completed." He kept saying until he squished me against a tree. He got close to my face and whispered this into my ear:_

_"In a way, you killed your own clan. Your own flesh and blood, your people, your family." I began to cry knowing that by befriending him, I had betrayed them. Kouga saw me crying and glarred at my weakness._

_"Foolish little girl, and you said you could defeat your leader. With feelings like your's, you won't ever become a supreme ninja." He said and pushed me hard against the tree. His bone came out of his hand, ready to strike my heart and finish my life._

_"It's a shame I have to kill you before I see any of your abilities." He pulled back his arm and was about to kill me when I ordered the water to protect me. It did and it caught Kouga's arm. He gasped from shock and I smirked at him._

_"I guess you will get a chance to see my abilities." I said as I pushed him away from me with the water._

_Before he got a chance to run towards me, I had cacooned him in ice. I watched as he struggled to get out. This is what he gets when he gets me angry. I neared his freezing body and smiled at him. He growled from annoyance and continued to struggle. I made an identicle sword like his but mine was of ice. I placed the sword to his face and he stopped. I chuckled at his immediate stop. He growled again but this time it was louder. I only wished my family was still alive for they would be very proud if I killed a Kaguya._

_"And to think I had thought you were my friend." I said, pulling away the sword._

_"Well? Do it! Finish my life and avenge your people." He stated angerly at me._

_"I won't do it. It is not in my blood to kill the people I befriend. Even if they did kill someone precious to me." I said as I made the ice melt and he hopped on to the ground._

_"Go ahead and say it." I said as I looked sadly at him._

_"What do you mean?" He asked confused._

_"Say that I'm a weak, little kunoichi that doesn't deserve to be a ninja."_

_"Why would I say that?" I was shocked at his question. He was going to kill me and he wasn't going through with it. I looked up and saw that he was right in front of me._

_"That was only a test to see if you were worthy."_

_"If I was worthy of what?" He squished me against the tree again, catching me off guard._

_"To see if you were worthy of coming along with me." He said releasing me and walking a good distance away._

_"And why would I go along with you?" I said, glarring madly at him._

_"Be reasonable, foolish little girl. You have no family and the villagers never accepted you. You have no other choice." He said again walking up to me. "But of course, I know you wouldn't come with a stranger. So I'll tell you about me and then you tell me about yourself." I nodded at his request._

_"You know my name already, so I'll tell you some other things. I'm nine years old, I like to play shogi, my favorite dish is dumplings, I have a giant family that always bothers and pushes me around. And that's pretty much it. So what about you?" He said waiting for me to answer._

_"I'm eight years old, I like to play with Kodiak, my favorite dish is spicy ramen, and I have a demon who always interupts my thoughts and gets into my private business." I laughed as Shizaku started to yell at me. _

_"Who's Kodiak?" He asked. I blushed and took out a plush teddy bear from my bag._

_"This is Kodiak." I said smiling at him. He got up and I followed suit._

_"So I guess we should get going. We won't need anything. Let's go!" He said as he started to walk away. I quickly ran to him and clutched Kodiak to my chest. I was leaving my village._

**END FLASHBACK**

That's when my journey started. I left my village and distroyed my future. I got hungry so I stood up and went to the closest ramen shop. It was my good friened, Hoshigaku's shop. I came in and took a seat. He didn't turn back from his business but he said 'Welcome!'. He turned around and saw that it was me.

"Goodmorning, Hoshigaku." I said.

"Goodmorning, Koyuki. You're up early." He responded. "What can I get for ya?"

"I'll just have the usual."

"Spicy ramen it is!" He said quickly making my ramen.

"Thanks, Hoshigaku." I said as I began to eat.

"Anytime, Koyuki." I continued to eat until I heard someone else come in. That was unusual. No one comes in this early but me.

"Hey, do you sell ramen here?" The customer asked.

"Yes, we do." Hoshigaku responded.

"Then can you get me a bowl of miso ramen?" He asked.

"Coming right up!" Hoshigaku said.

"Hey, Koyuki! What are you doing here?" He asked. I turned around and saw that it was Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised he ate ramen so early in the morning.

"I asked first!" He yelled as he got his bowl.

"I always eat ramen. It's like the only thing I eat." I said finishing my bowl of ramen and asked for more.

"That's so cool! Ramen is all I eat too!" He yelled which caused me to choke on my food. Then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny? I wanna laugh too." He asked.

"I've never met a person who liked ramen as much as I do."

"Niether have I. It's so cool! We're like soul mates!" I laughed at Naruto's excitement as he hugged me from the side.

"Aw! What a cute couple!" I heard one of the waitresses yell. I blushed as Naruto began to cheer.

"That reminds me! Where were you last night, Koyuki?"

"Oh, just went to look at the moon and fell asleep." I answered finishing my ramen.

"You do that a lot, huh?" He said and he finished his ramen too. I saw he had eaten four bowls which that shocked me. We laughed at his last comment until Kakashi came by and told us that we had a meeting with the Misukage. I hoped I wasn't in trouble for sneaking off again.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto, Kakashi, and I arrived at the Misukage's office only to find out he wanted to talk to me privately with Kakashi. So now I'm here, sitting on a comfortable couch, waiting for them to make up their minds to tell me. I was getting bored at them beating around the bush so I told them if they didn't start talking soon, I'll have their heads. Not really but it was so funny the way their faces looked when I said it. It has now passed five minutes since I said that and they still aren't talking.

"Listen, I have stuff to do and people to see. So if you don't mind I'll just be leaving." I said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Hold it." The Misukage ordered. I looked back and sat back down at my seat.

"Yes?" I said in my most sweetest voice. They smiled and I smiled at them as well.

"Well, Koyuki. The reason we brought you here is because of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said, as he started to walk around the room and kept glancing back at me.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya." I said as I ran to the door but the Misukage blocked it. I pouted and sat back down. "What about the Akatsuki?"

"We want to know what you did with them, what they did to you." The Misukage started and stopped when he saw me blush.

**"I SWEAR! NOTHING HAPPENED LIKE THAT! I WAS SUPER CAREFUL!"** I began to scream until the Misukage stopped me and looked over to Kakashi.

**'I wonder what they're thinking?'**

_'Me too.'_

**'Hey! Maybe they think you got pregnant!'**

_'Ahhhh! They couldn't be thinking that!'_

**'You never know! The Akatsuki members are super cute and can get any girl to like them.'**

_'Yeah! Any girl but me! I don't like them as boyfriends but as best friends.'_

**'Uhuh. Just friends. What about Itachi? And don't tell me you don't remember about Zetsu?'**

_'Itachi, I can understand. But what do you mean by Zetsu?'_

**'I knew you would forget. You don't remember what happened 5 years ago, do you?'**

_'What happened?'_

**'I guess you really don't remember your little private affair, do you?'**

_'What affair? And with Zetsu? You gotta be kidding me!'_

**'Not at all! I remember that day perfectly.'**

_'You gotta tell me how that day went.'_

**'Sure but not now. You were talking to Kakashi and the Misukage, remember?'**

_'Yeah. I'll talk to you later.'_

I came back to find that the Misukage was talking to Kakashi about a mission and the Akatsuki. I wonder if they're going to try to find the Akatsuki Hideout. I could always help them find their way around. I know the Akatsuki like the back of my hand. And I mean it too. I know all there is to know about them. I was tought the biography of when the Akatsuki started and why. The Misukage was now starring at me and signaled me to go back to wherever I was. I followed orders and went back to my tree. I lay back on its branch and remembered my days with Kouga.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kouga, I'm tired!!!" I whined as I fell to the ground from exhaustion. It has already been two hours since we left and we hadn't stopped at all._

_"You get tired quickly. We'll rest but only for a few minutes." Kouga responded and saw that as soon as I collapsed, I had fallen asleep. He shook his head and lied down next to me. Shortly, he fell asleep as well._

_We awoke and found out it was late at night. I smiled and went back to sleeping but Kouga woke me up and we continued our journey. We stopped at a near by town and tried to locate Kouga's clan. I talked to a woman around the area and she said that the Kaguyas were killed in a fight a long time ago. I was shocked and wondered if Kouga knew yet. I found him looking out into the forest._

_"Kouga, are you ok?" I asked as I approached him._

_"Yeah." He said, wiping his tears away._

_"So, you've heard already." I stated and gazed out at the forest._

_"Yeah."_

_"What are we going to do now? We have no family." I said sadly and looked up at him._

_"You're wrong."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused._

_"I still have Kimimaro." He stated as a smile was pulling at his lips. I starred at him as he began to walk._

_"Who's Kimimaro?" I asked a bit confused._

_"Kimimaro's my cousin." I smiled as I heard he still had relatives._

_"So he's a Kaguya too." _

_"Yeah."_

_"So, where is he?" I asked out of curiousity._

_"He's in the Sound Village. It's pretty far away. You OK with walking?"_

_"Sure!" I yelled as I ran into the forest. He started to chase after me and kept telling me to slow down or I'd get lost. I ignored him._

**END FLASHBACK**

I laughed when I remembered how silly he sounded when he yelled. He caught up and stopped so suddenly, I almost fell on top of him. And I actually did. We almost fell off a cliff! I swear it was all his fault, not mine. He should've warned me when he stopped. I could have knocked him down and could have broken his skull. It would be funny if I did. Well, anyways Istill remember when I was first adopted.


	17. Chapter 17

I was falling asleep watching the clouds go by when I heard a voice calling to me. I jumped down from my tree and looked around for the source of the voice. I came to a clearing and found Sakura waving to me with Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. I smiled at them and walked over. Sakura started to talk about nonsense with the rest as I followed and left the forest. Ten Ten lead us to a plaza where they sold all sorts of things. There was food, clothes, games, stores, weapons, even ninja puppies for sale. I decided to leave the girls and go look at the ninja supplies. I went inside and saw the cuttest thing.

Hanging on the wall was the most adorable bags in the world. The first bag was a wolf pup bag. Then there was a dove chick bag. The last was a baby weasel bag. They were all like my Kodiak plush doll but they were bags. I haven't seen any of these things since I was five. I starred in aw at the bags until I heard Temari calling to me. The sellsman saw that I was starring at the dolls and asked if I wanted to buy one. I said that I would buy one some other time if he still had them. He said he would save one of each for me and I could come back for them when I could. I thanked him and left with the rest of the girls.

"So what were you looking at in that store for so long, Koyuki?" Temari asked a while after we left.

"Oh, just somethings I hope to buy." I answered and started to get hungry.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" Ten Ten yelled and pulled us to a resturant.

"Is there anything else on the menu besides dumplings?" I asked as I started to lose my appetite from the smell of sweets.

"No, I guess not." Hinata answered.

"What kind of a girl doesn't like sweets?" Ino said as she saw me get up to leave.

"Apparently, the kind that have meat-eaters for demons." I answered and left to go find some real food.

I walked down the road until I came to my favorite place. Old Faithful, Hoshigaku. I walked through and was welcomed by my old friend. I looked around and saw that the Leaf boys were there. Along with the Sand ninja, they were all eating ramen but Naruto had eaten about 15 bowls of ramen by the size of his stack. The senseis were there too, but Kurunei was somewhere else. I neared them and said hello. Naruto jumped up from his chair and gave me a bear hug. He let me go and I began to breathe again.

"What brings you here?" Kakashi asked as he read his book.

"Tell him it was the spirit of youth that made you come to the festival!" Guy said and his teeth made that sound with that twinkle of light. I starred at him as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Actually, Sakura and the rest of the girls called me to come." I answered.

"Then why didn't you stay with them?" Neji asked, finishing his bowl.

"They were going to eat dumplings and I lost my appetite from all the sweet smells." I answered.

"What kind of a girl doesn't like sweets?" Sasuke asked as I sat down.

"They asked the same thing. I said apparently the kind that have meat-eaters for demons." I answered and started to eat my ramen.

The boys just went back to their talking as if I never came and interupted. I didn't mind, I didn't feel like talking. I finished my third bowl and paid. I said my goodbyes and walked back to my tree. It wasn't until I was on the tree's branch that I felt that familiar chakra. I looked down from my tree and found Kisame looking up to me. I laughed at a similar story.

"What's so funny this time?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." I answered but continued to laugh. I looked down and saw that he knew what I was laughing about.

"Yeah, Koyuki. Like I'd say that." He said crossing his arms.

"Aw. Just say it this once." I pleaded and succeeded.

"Alright but you have to keep it between us, okay?"

"Okay." I answered and waited until he said it.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" I burst into laughter and almost fell off the tree. Kisame started to laugh too. I had waist length hair so it was pretty funny for us. I stopped and looked at him. He had an eyebrow raised and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, enough fun. What are you here for?" I asked and jumped off the tree.

"I just came to remind you about your time being spent here." Kisame answered as he approached me.

"How much time do I have left?"

"Only one more week."

"OKay."

"Have they asked about the Akatsuki yet?" He asked.

"I guess you can call it asking." I blushed remembering what the Misukage stated.

"What did they asked?" He questioned.

"Uh...um...ah..." I blushed harder and looked down.

"Oh, I get it." Kisame said and I looked up to him and saw him smirking. He chuckled.

"So...is he here too?" I asked looking down again.

"No. He had a mission with Sasori."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll come back for you in a week." He said again and started to leave the forest.

I sat there wondering why Kisame had brought me here in the first place. I kept thinking that maybe they just wanted me for special missions. I was a healer and had a demon afterall. Maybe people like me get special missions. Or maybe they didn't want me around to see things I couldn't keep a secret from the Misukage or Leaf nin. I missed them and the time we spent together. We had so many good times.


	18. Chapter 18

It was nine at night and I was begining to walk back to my home. I passed the plaza where everyone was earlier. I walked until I came upon the store with the dolls. I sighed and just kept walking. I was way too old for stuff like that. I passed the homes of my villagers and came to the center of the village. It was the Misukage's office where I found the girls. They were standding in front of the building, apparently waiting for someone. They had their backs turned toward me so they didn't see me arrive. I thought they weren't waiting for me so I just walked around them. As soon as they saw me, they tackled me to the ground. It was playfully and it didn't hurt any of us. They got off and they looked pretty serious about something.

"Where were you?" I heard a male voice behind me say. I turned around and was greeted by the rest of the ninja and the Misukage.

"I was at the old tree." I answered the Misukage. He looked to Kakashi and then to the rest.

"Likely story." Kankurou said as the rest looked like they agreed with him.

"You think I'm lying?" I asked, revising their faces and saw that they thought I was lying. "Well, I'm telling the truth."

"Koyuki, we want you to stay away from the forest until we know how to handle this situation." Kakashi said as he looked back to the Misukage.

"I'll be alright." I said but the Misukage shook his head at me.

"You've been taken away from us two times already, we aren't going to lose you again." Asuma said and the rest nodded to this.

"But I haven't been hurt at all." I said.

"Yet." Sasuke stated and Kakashi starred at me like he was warning me.

"You guys can't keep me away from what I love to do." I stated as I got angrier at each passing second.

"You love to be captured by those...those criminals?!!!" Naruto yelled as Hinata tried to calm him down.

"Naruto, calm down." Hinata whispered to him.

"No! I've had it! If you want to go back and get killed, be my guest!!!" Naruto yelled as he stomped away into the office. I looked down in shame.

"Koyuki, he didn't mean it." Kiba said as he approached me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "He's just worried. That's all."

"Yeah, Naruto's just a little stressed out from all the activity lately." Lee stated.

"But he's right at one side." Sasuke said and got all eyes on him.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Kurunei asked.

"I mean, it seems that you do want to go back. Is there a reason why?" He said and looked at me.

"I just want to know how they're doing. That's all." I answered. Everyone looked like they knew I was lying.

"Are you sure that's all?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"And it doesn't have anything to do with Itachi?" Guy asked and I looked at him strangely.

"No. Nothing about him."

"Positive?" The Misukage asked. I was becoming angry.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"If only we had a lie detecter." Neji muttered but it was heard.

"So, you think I'm lying?!!" I yelled, angry at them.

"We just want to make sure you're okay. That's all." Temari said, trying to calm me down.

"Well, I'm alright!" I yelled.

"Then stop yelling and we'll believe you!" Kankurou yelled back and everyone tried to cover his mouth.

"You still think I'm lying!!!"

"It was an accident! We're sorry!" Ten Ten yelled over my voice.

**" I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M GOING BACK WHERE PEOPLE UNDERSTAND ME AND KNOW THAT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"**

"No you're not!" The Misukage yelled and got Kakashi to bring me into the office.

Kakashi swung me over his shoulder and I started to pound his back. He ignored the hitting and just kept walking. I started to yell at him until we came to my room. He shoved me on top of the bed and locked the doors and windows. I began to cry so that everyone heard me. I stopped five minutes after and remembered what Kisame told me. I got up and walked over to my desk. I pulled out my cellphone from the top drawer. I quickly dialed Kisame's phone number and waited.

"Hello?" Asked Kisame.

"Kisame?"

"Yeah, Koyuki?"

"I want to go back." I said sniffing.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks. Sorry if I'm interupting anything."

"It's okay. But it'll take me about a day to get there. Okay with waiting?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." With that said, I hung up.

I walked back to my bed and sat at the edge. I couldn't sleep all night. I sat there waiting for Kisame to get there and take me away. At last, morning came. I sat at my bed, awaiting for Kisame to come. I starred at the door that was still locked. I heard a knock at my window and I saw Kisame. I opened the window and hopped down to the ground. I greeted Kisame and we went on our way. I didn't realise it until we left the safety of the village, but someone was watching us all the way to the gates. I had a pretty good guess of who it might of been. I was sure it was him. It was my good friend, Yuka.


	19. Chapter 19

The young Anbu rushed to the Misukage's office. He was on his way to report that Koyuki had left the village at her own will. He knew that she would have to be killed now that she was a missing-nin. But her of all people to betray the village. It was unheard of a person like her to leave. She would recive no mercy if he was the one to be sent out to find her. He never failed a mission even if it was to kill one of his best friends. The young Anbu was second in line for Misukage. He was a bit weaker than Koyuki but strong enough to fight the Misukage and end in a draw. His name is Yuka Naasuing.

He was close to the center of the village but not close enough. He was still in the forest when his teammates arrived. One boy had red, spiky hair and brown eyes. Another boy had yellow, straight hair that went to his shoulders. It was pulled into a ponytail and he had dark blue eyes. The last boy had silver hair with red eyes. Yuka himself had black, long hair that went to his shoulders and eyes the color of the sky. This team was the Mist Village's Team 3. They were taught by the Misukage himself.

"Where were you?" Asked the boy with red hair.

"We have to report our mission a success to the Misukage." The boy with yellow hair reminded.

"You do this everytime. What's been going on?" The last boy with silver hair asked.

"Sorry guys. I just saw something that the Misukage might want to know about." Yuka answered and they left for the tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how did the mission go?" The Misukage asked Team 3 as they entered the office.

"It was a success." The boy with red hair said.

"Excelent, Kiro. Did you bring the scroll like I asked?" The Misukage thanked the boy with red hair named Kiro.

"Sure did!" The boy with yellow said taking a scroll from his pocket.

"Extraordinary, boys! Thank you, Syrus." The Misukage said as Syrus handed him the scroll.

"It was a piece of cake! No sweat!" Syrus said, forgeting about the cut on his shoulder.

"Do we get another mission yet?" The boy with silver hair asked.

"Another mission already, Histaguyi?" The Misukage asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Hitsaguyi said. The Misukage chuckled and looked over to Yuka who was starring out the window.

"Something wrong, Yuka?" The Misukage asked.

"He said he had something to tell you." Kiro stated.

"What is it, Yuka? Something wrong?"

"I saw something you might want to know about." Yuka said as he walked over to his desk.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Koyuki with one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of Mist." The Misukage jumped from his chair and ordered his assistant to call the Leaf and Sand shinobi.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"What happened?" Temari asked as the shinobi entered the office.

"Koyuki escaped." The Misukage responded. Everyone gasped.

"Impossible! We made sure the windows and doors were locked!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru started to bark.

"She must of opened them with her tracking skills." The Misukage stated.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Team 3.

"This is my team, Team 3."

"HI!" Ino yelled with hearts in her eyes, starring at Yuka.

"What are your names?" Kakashi asked.

"My names Yuka Naasuing." Yuka responded.

"I'm Syrus Naasuing!"

"I am Kiro Naasuing."

"And I'm Hitsaguyi Naasuing."

"So you are all like brothers?" Sasuke asked.

"Supposedly, yes." Kiro responded.

"Supposedly?" Guy questioned.

"They're more like cousins." The Misukage stated.

"Oh, so they belong to some sort of clan." Sakura said and gazed at Yuka.

"Yes, Sakura. They belong to the Naasuing Clan." The Misukage said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"The...Naasuing Clan?" Kakashi asked glarring at Team 3.

"What about it?" Kiro asked, sternly.

"Your clan is said to be evil and cruel to everything and everyone." Kakashi said and everyone looked at the boys.

"So." Syrus said and he glarred back at Kakashi.

"Does any of that really matter?" Hitsaguyi asked as he starred at the people in front of him.

"That doesn't matter right now. Who cares if we're evil and cruel?" Yuka said.

"Everything matters! You're suppose to be kind and good." Lee said. Team 3 only laughed at them and started to tease them.

"Come over here and say that to my face!!" Naruto yelled at Syrus who was insulting him.

Naruto ran to him with his arm raised. He was going to give him a giant smack on the head. Syrus smirked at him and the next thing, Syrus had Naruto under him, his foot on Naruto's face, Naruto's hands twisted behind him, and Syrus sitting on top of him.

"What a weak shinobi!" Syrus yelled as he and his brothers started to laugh at Naruto.

"Hey! Quit picking on Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

She ran to Naruto, trying to help him, when she saw Kiro in front of her. Kiro grinned and twisted Sakura's arms behind her back. He was behind her now and he had imobilized her. He and his brothers started to laugh again but this time at Sakura. Kiro shoved Sakura and she fell to the ground. Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino ran to help her but were stopped by Kiro. He glarred at them and they coward back in fear. Kiro looked down at Sakura and then back to Naruto, who was still on the floor.

"This is sooo much fun." Hitsaguyi said, bored.

"If you're so bored why don't you just fight one of them?" Kiro stated and went back to his seat, not bothering to help Sakura up. The girls ran to help her up and Ino glarred angerly at Kiro.

"How can you be so cruel?!!! And especially to a girl?!!!!!!" Ino yelled at Kiro who just ruffled his younger brother, Yuka's, hair.

"It's easy. Especially to a girl!!" Kiro yelled back and he and his brothers laughed at the shinobi.

**"BEATING UP GIRLS IS NOT WHAT THE YOUTH DO!!!!!!!!"** Guy yelled and ran to the boys. He was about to hit them when Hitsaguyi was in front of him.

"Might as well have my share of the fun." He muttered.

He punched Guy in the gut so hard that he sent him flying. Guy met the wall and broke through, which sent him all the way down the tower. Everyone heard a loud 'Thump!' and knew that Guy was on the ground. They looked back at Hitsaguyi who looked like he had not even worked hard on that punch. Kakashi gaped at how this sixteen year old boy sent a Jounin flying without even working out a sweat. The brothers started to laugh at the shinobis' expressions.

"Alright. That's enough!" The Misukage interupted. "I shouldn't of let it get that far." He said, as Guy entered the office from the door and fell to the ground.

**"GUY SENSEI!!!!!"** Lee yelled as he ran to his sensei's side. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Can we get back to the topic of how we get Koyuki back?" Yuka said and everyone starred at him.

"What?" He asked the shinobi who were starring at him.

"You're suppose to be cruel and mean. Yet you care about Koyuki." Kankurou said.

"Well, you see. Koyuki and Yuka are deeply in love!" Kiro and his brothers all said in unison as Kiro tugged at the corners of Yuka's mouth, making him look like he was happy.

"You have three seconds to let go." Yuka muttered as Kiro kept on tugging. Kiro let go and Yuka smacked him on the head.

"I'm not in love with Koyuki!!!" Yuka yelled as Kiro rubbed the spot where Yuka hit.

"You so are! Don't try to deny it, Yuka!" Syrus said getting off of Naruto. He earned a smack too.

"So, do you want to say anything!" Yuka asked Hitsaguyi and started to crack his knuckles.

"I'm good!" Hitsaguyi yelled as he ran behind the Misukage.

"And to think I was beat by guys like them." Naruto said as he rejoined the group and rubbed his head too.

"Enough already!" The Misukage yelled and got the attention of everyone.

"What your problem, Sensei?" The boys asked.

**"SENSEI?!!!!!!!"** Everyone yelled.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** The boys yelled from the high pitched noise.

"My ears are burning!!!!" Syrus yelled as he fell to the floor, clutching his ears.

"I can't hear! I've become death!!!!" Kiro yelled also clutching his ears.

"Someone call a doctor!!!!" Hitsaguyi yelled.

"Tell my mother I love her!!!" Yuak yelled and fell to the floor, pretending he was dead.

"Oh my god, Yuka!!!!!! That was so stupid!" The brothers of Yuka said, apparently regaining their hearing.

"It was wasn't it!!" Yuka yelled as he, supposedly, regained life. The brothers all laughed from their youngest brother's stupidity.

"Ok..." Ino said as they watched the brothers laugh.

"Sorry. They usually are like this, the best of friends." The Misukage said.

"Can we get back to Koyuki?!!!!" Naruto yelled to the laughing brothers.

**"SURE!!!!!!!!" **The brothers yelled which made Naruto fall.

"Oh god..." The shinobi said. Suddenly all of the brothers stopped laughing at the exact same time. They placed their ears to the floor and listened.

"Found her!!!!" Syrus yelled first which made his brothers groan.

"No fair! You have better hearing!!" Kiro yelled. Syrus stuck out his tongue, mocking Kiro.

"Who did you find?" Kakashi asked.

"Koyuki." Yuka said. The shinobi ran at him at the same time which made alll four brothers scream and run to the Misukage.

**"HELP US SENSEI!!!!!!!!"** They yelled as they shivered behind the Misukage.

"Where is she?!!!" The shinobi asked.

"Get away! You animals!!!" Syrus yelled as he clung to the Misukage.

"How dare you call us animals!!!" Ino yelled.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kiro asked which made everyone laugh.

"I'll skin you alive!!!!" Ino yelled as she ran towards Kiro but was stopped by the Misukage.

"Good one!!" His brothers complimented him.

"Why dodn't we forget what just happened and go find Koyuki?" Yuka asked.

"Okay!" Everyone yelled and they left to find Koyuki.


	20. Chapter 20

It was now night time and Kisame and I had been walking for the past day. We were still a long way from the hideout, but at least we were farther from Mist. I kept thinking what Yuka would do if he had seen us. He would probably go tell the Misukage. If they caught me and took me back, I would be grounded for the next five years. I wasn't allowed to leave the village at all. Not even on missions. The Misukage was way over protective even when I was still in the village. But now that the Leaf nin came, he became less protective. Probably because Kakashi became his new best friend. I kept thinking what my punishment will be too. Knowing the Misukage, probably no cellphone for a week. He never did like to punish me. Kisame stopped suddenly, which made me run into him. I crashed into his back and fell back.

I quickly got up and looked for what Kisame stopped. In front of us was Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu all in the training grounds of Akatsuki. I looked up and saw the hideout. I noticed my room was at the very top. I saw a figure in my room which made me wonder if they had replaced me. Kisame started to walk into the hideout and I followed him. He entered and then walked to two giant red doors. He knocked and the doors opened. He entered and I kept following. The doors closed behind us which spooked both of us. Inside were two lit candles surrounding a giant throne. Sitting in the throne was Leader. I looked around and saw that we were not the only ones there. I also saw that Itachi was close by to Leader, as if he had been waiting for our arrival.

"Itachi," Leader spoke, "take Koyuki back to her room and wait there for further orders." Itachi followed orders and waited in front of me.

I walked along side Itachi until we reached my room. We walked in silence which made me become tense. We entered my room and Itachi stayed with me. He had to wait for orders there so I didn't mind if he stayed. I sat at my bed and asked Itachi if he would like to sit. He turned and sat next to me. It felt strange that he wasn't talking to me. I remembered Kisame saying Itachi never spoke more than two words. Itachi always spoke in full sentences with me and now he didn't even say one word. It felt as if he had some grudge against me. I decided to think of something that I did that might of gotten him mad. My thoughts were interupted when Kisame entered the room.

"Leader wants you guys." Kisame said and Itachi and I got up. Kisame left us on our own and we walked to Leader's dorm.

"You called?" Itachi asked as we entered the room.

"Yes I did." He responded. " I need you to help Koyuki move her stuff into your room."

"And may I ask why?" I asked a little surprised.

"I need the use of your room for a special meeting being held in a couple of days." He answered.

"Oh..." I said.

"Is it the meeting when all the imperial lords come every month?" Itachi asked.

"Why, yes, it is." Leader answered.

"Imperial lords?" I said.

"Yes, the imperial lords of Akatsuki. There are more than nine Akatsuki if you must know." Leader finished.

"Ok..." I said and looked a bit disturbed of sharing a room with a man.

"Don't worry, Koyuki. It's only for a few days. It'll all be over sooner than you think." Leader asured. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I hope you don't mind either, Itachi."

"Not at all." Itachi responded.

"That reminds me. Koyuki, I need you to wear the Akatsuki cloak at all times when they're here." Leader said.

"What for?" I asked.

"If they see anyone without a cloak, they'll kill you." He stated simply. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I mimicked Itachi.

"That is all. You may go pack now." With that said we left.

Itachi and I entered my room and we quickly began to pack. I packed everything I had into a small bag. I didn't have much for the rest was at home at the village. The only thing I brought from the village was money. I could buy new things with the money and get myself some clothes. Itachi lead me to his room which was on the West wing of the base. My room was on the South wing. Kisame and Itachi were on the West wing, Deidara and Sasori on the East. Hidan, Kakuza and Tobi were all on the South wing with me. The South wing was used as the guarding wing for it was where the entrance is located. It has more people to protect the entrance from intruders and it can hold up to twice the normal Akatsuki members. Leader's dorm is all of the North wing.

I found out from overhearing that Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuza also had to leave the South wing. Tobi was with Deidara and Sasori, Hidan was with Kakuza in Kisame's room, and I was with Itachi. Itachi prefered to be solitare so he never shared with Kisame. When I entered Itachi's room, it was pretty dark. He turned on the lights and I got the first glance of his room after I left. It was the same as always. He had a desk, a closet, a king sized bed, a drawer, and a shelf where he kept all of his scrolls. Itachi had told me he had been studying medical jutsu from Leader. Leader had been a medic when he was still in his village and he wanted to have an assistant. So he chose Itachi to help out.

"How have you been with your medic training?" I asked as I put my stuff close to Itachi's drawer.

"It's been a bother. I don't know how you do it." He responded as he pretended to collapse from exhaustion. I giggled at him and walked over to the shelf. I took a scroll and examened it.

"You're kidding." I said as I walked to him.

"What about it?" He asked.

"This is simple healing jutsus. Just wait until you get to suck the poison out of a living thing." I said as I sat down on his bed and examened more of the 'hard' jutsus. He sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"They're hard for me." He pouted as he tried to gather all of his chakra to his hand.

"Please..." I said as I gathered all of me chakra to my hand and it started to glow a blueish color.

"You're experienced in this stuff." He whined and smiled at me.

"I just started three years ago." I covered for myself.

"I started four days ago." He covered for himself.

"Not bad, for a beginner." I said as I put back the scroll and sat back down with Itachi.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked after a long period of silence. Itachi looked at me surprised and chuckled to himself.

"No." He stated simply.

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore or act like you used to before I left?" I asked. I looked down and felt Itachi get closer.

"I..." He began. " I forgot how to." He finished shyly. I looked at him and saw that he was a light shade of pink.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked up at him.

"What I mean is," He began. " I don't talk to the rest as much as I do to you. So when you left, I stopped and now that you're back, I don't remember what we used to do together."

"That's all?" I questioned him. He looked to me and blushed a little. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Yes." He answered shyly. I giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him.

"You'll remember soon enough." I said as I hugged him.

"I wish I hadn't forgot." He said as he hugged back.

"I don't blame you for it." I said and Itachi kissed me on my forehead. He got up and walked over to the window. As soon as he did this, I felt a sudden rush of pain to my shoulder. I clutched it and bent over from the pain.

"What's wrong?" I heard Itachi say and felt his hand on the shoulder that was hurting me.

I yelped in pain and Itachi helped me get up. He reached for my shoulder but I didn't let him see. I knew what was hurting me. It was the hicky that I got from Gaara. If Itachi sees even the slightest of it, he would get furious. I would rather be in pain than get Itachi mad. I clutched my shoulder which only made it hurt more. Itachi was trying to calm me so that he could see what was wrong, but I wasn't going to let him see it. I bit my lower lip and sat down on the bed again. The pain was reciding and I loosened my grip. Itachi was sitting next to me and was looking at me. He saw that I was calming down and gathered chakra to his hand.

He placed the hand over my shoulder and I clutched it, trying to stop him from finding out. He looked at me worried for my safety. I looked at him and he got up, our eyes never left each other. We starred at each other for a long time. I got up, still starring at him. He approached me but never broke our gaze. We starred at each other even when he started to get close to my face. He cupped me cheek and whispered my name. He got closer to my face but never once broke our gaze. I whispered his name like he did. He closed the distance and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I encircled his neck with my arms.

He broke our kiss and we gazed into each other's eyes. I loved to see his unbelievably adorable obsidian eyes. I always felt as if I was seeing the midnight sky at its fullest. I absolutely adored the eyes he gave me when we looked at each other. Sasuke and Itachi had the same color eyes but Itachi had something extra that Sasuke didn't have. I admired this about Itachi. I always felt safe in his arms and I never wished to leave them. He was the only one who actually knew what I went through. I liked when he was near me and I felt like I would be protected. I felt like I would never be hurt or talked badly to. I would never again be called a monster.

Itachi saw how sad I was getting from my memories of my childhood. I was always called a monster and I never had friends in my village because of this. I only had a few friends for they were the only ones who didn't know. I wasn't rejected by them or called a monster. Itachi was the only one who was still my friend even after he found out I had a demon. Sasuke never found out so he never rejected me either. I wish I could just disappear and make everyone's lives better. They would be happier if I wasn't around. I felt Itachi stare at me and I was starting to become sadder at every passing second.

"Is something bothering you?" Itachi asked and made me snap back to reality.

"It's nothing." I answered and smiled at him.

"It didn't seem like that." He said as he gazed at me. I felt his stare on the hicky and I started to panic. Maybe he had seen a glimpse of it.

"What are you starring at?" I asked as I paniced and tried to cover my face with my hands.

"N-Nothing." He stammered as he started to walk away. I got up and walked over to the window. I felt him come from behind.

"You still remember about what they did to you, when you were a child?" He asked.

"I do, every single day of my life." I answered sadly.

"You won't ever have to go through that again," He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held me close, " I promise."

"You do?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"I do." He answered and I smiled. I grabbed his arms and held them against me. I layed my head on his chest as we watched the moon rise to the top of the midnight sky. It joined all of the sparkling stars where they belonged, together.

"Itachi?" I said after a long silence.

"Hn?"

"Do you think I belong somewhere, like the stars belong in the sky with the moon?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where do you think I belong then?"

"You belong here, with the Akatsuki and with me." He answered. I looked up and saw that he was saying what his mind told him.

"You really mean that?" I said as I blushed a light red.

"Of course, or else I would have never of wanted you here." He stated.

"That's not what I mean." I blushed harder.

"Then what is what you mean?" He asked.

"You really want me to stay with you?" I blushed harder as I said this. He smirked but answered.

"I'd be a very lucky man if you did." He answered.

"But tell me. If I asked you to stay here, with me, for the rest of your life, would you?" He asked as he sat at the bed and I sat next to him. I blushed a bit.

"I..." I started, " I would." I finished shyly. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. I blushed harder as I felt him approach me.

"You would?" He asked.

"I-I guess I would." I stammered. I saw his smile fade from the corner of my eyes.

"You aren't completely sure." He said sadly.

"I want to stay here but..." I remembered my family back at my village. Itachi sensed my depression and held me close to him. He stroked my hair as tears ran down my face. I calmed down and wiped my tears away. I looked up at him and saw that he was waiting for my answer.

"I want to stay here but my family back at home, and I can get you guys in danger if they find me here. It's complicated to choose." I finished. We stayed in silence.

"Then what would you say if you had a family here, too?" He asked after a while.

"How could I have a family here?" I asked as I looked at him. He didn't speak after I asked him the question. I starred at him and soon found out what he ment.

"Oh. I could never do that, even if I tried."

"Have you tried?" He asked.

"Well...no, I haven't" I answered.

"Then how can you say you can't do it?" He questioned.

"Well... I just can't. It would be hard for me."

"You have some sort of problem?" I blushed and playfully shoved him. He laughed and shoved me back. "I mean it. Do you have a problem?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"I just ... don't.. know how to." I blushed at him.

"You can always try." He said.

"I'm way too young, Itachi."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I pouted as I shoved him.

"You know I didn't mean it. I was just playing."

"Apparently, you do this a lot to me, don't you?"

"Of course." He kissed my forehead. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well, I might stay if I had a family but I don't."

"We could fix that." I blushed as he whispered this into my ear.

"Pervert!" I yelled as I pretended to be disgusted with him. It was sweet of him to say that and admit that he liked me like I liked him. But it was a strange way of saying it.

"But I do mean it." He said after a while.

"I never said I didn't want that." I said with a blush. He looked at me a bit surprised but got over it. He held me closer to him and I giggled at him.

"If you had to choose an Akatsuki as a husband, who would it be?" I decided to tease him so I thought of a certain person he hated.

"I would have to pick...Sasori!" I pretended to be a fan girl and scream at the sound of his name. I looked at him and saw that he was surprised. "I'm kidding!" I saw him relax at me saying this.

"I mean it!" He yelled impatiently.

"I really don't know."

"Would It be Leader?"

"No."

"Kisame?"

"No."

"Hidan?"

"No."

"Deidara?"

"He's nice but no."

"Tobi?"

"Too childish."

"Kakuza?"

"No."

"Zetsu?"

"I would have weeds as children." We laughed at this.

"The only one left that's a man is me." He stated.

"Really? With that long hair of yours, I would mistake you for a girl." He shoved me playfully and I said that I was kidding.

"So is it me?" He asked.

"It might be." I saw him relax a bit so I decided to tease him. "Or it might be Sasori." He looked at me like he was worried or something. I laughed at him. "I'm kidding! Sheesh! Can't take a joke, can you?"

"I'm serious!" He yelled and pouted. I smiled and gave him another kiss but on the mouth. We parted and he looked disappointed.

"You'll get more eventually." I said I began to get up. He quickly stopped me and restrained me from getting up.

"Let go, Itachi." I said trying to get up.

"You promised me something."

"What did I promise?"

"I'd have my way."

"Tonight?" I whined.

"Tonight." He said simply.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms in front of my body. I suddenly felt something cool against the flesh of my shoulder where the hicky was. I looked down and saw that Itachi had uncovered it. I looked up and saw him glarring at me.

"Who did that to you?" He asked in a low, dark voice. I starred at him and I started to get up and back away. He got up and grabbed me harshly.

"Who did that to you?"He asked again.

"No one did!" I yelled back from fear.

"You're telling me it just magically appeared out of nowhere!" He yelled back. "I want to know who did that to you and why you let him." I cried as I dropped to the floor.

"It was Gaara." I admitted.

"The spiritualist medium of the Shukaku." I jerked my head up at him. He knew Gaara?

"How do you know about him?"

"I was sent out on a mission to capture him once."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Tell me why you let him do that to you." He commanded.

"It wasn't me. It was Shizaku." I said as I stood up.

"That demon inside you?" I nodded and he approached me. I feared the worst. Instead he shocked me when he hugged me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It was not you who let yourself be done that. I will not blame you for that." He answered so sweetly that I cried in his arms. "Just don't let it happen again."

"It'll never happen again. I promise." I said as I embraced him in the hug. "I won't let anyone do anything to me ever again."

"Does that include me?"

"No, Itachi, it doesn't include you."

"Let's get to bed then. It's getting late. Or do you prefer to sleep alone?" He asked as he approached the bed.

"It's okay if you sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep on the chair." He grabbed my arm as I started to near the chair. He threw me across the bed playfully and he neared the chair.

"You can have the bed then."

"How about we both have the bed. One side is your's, the other is mine." I said and he neared the bed. He took off his cloak as I climbed in the bed. I felt a breeze and instantly shivered. I felt something near me and felt an arm across my waist. I looked back and saw that it was Itachi.

"I got cold." He stated and I fell asleep with his near me.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up early in the morning and found that Itachi was nowhere to be found. He was not on the bedroom or bathroom. The sun was still not up so I wondered what he could be doing at such a time. I got dressed and went outside into the hallway. I heard a lot of talking and laughing so I followed the sound. It lead me to the living room. I peeked inside and saw that everyone was there. They were sitting at a long table and drinking sake. I saw that Itachi and Leader sat next to each other while the rest played poker. Leader was talking to Itachi about something. I decided to listen so I placed my ear against the door.

"I have waited long enough, Itachi." Leader spoke.

"I need a bit more time. She is still not ready." Itachi said.

"I can't give you anymore time. The lords are comings soon."

"When will they be coming?" Itachi asked.

"They'll be here by tommorow night."

"Hn."

"Itachi, do you have idea what they'll do if they found out you don't have a kid?" Leader said in a low voice.

"What will they do?" Itachi asked with sudden intrest.

"Very bad things, Itachi. They would even go to such heights as to kill the one you love." Leader said. Itachi's eyes widened. I started to panic and I knew they were talking about me.

"Itachi, I'm warning you now. If you don't have a child by tommorow, Koyuki might die." Leader said to Itachi. My thought was confirmed. They were talking about me.

"How can I have a kid by tommorow?" Itachi asked.

"Do it tonight and hope for the best." Leader told him.

"I can't do it." Itachi said.

"What are you talking about? You are a man and men know how to do this." Leader told him harshly.

"I'm just afraid that..." Itachi looked at Leader and Leader sighed deeply.

"Don't worry about that. I'm a medic, remember? I'll help her get through it." Leader assured and smiled at Itachi.

"But what if your medical skills aren't enough? What if she dies in the process of giving birth? If she dies, I don't know if I'll keep on living. I would rather give up my life." Itachi said with his face in his hands.

**'I never thought of that.'**

_'Niether have I'_

**'Are you sure you want to go through this? Ya know, live here, start a family, live with Itachi?'**

_'After what he said, I really don't know.'_

**'We should just give up! Let's go back to the Mist Village and live our life. Itachi'll forget about us soon enough. You could go back, wait five years, and marry Sasuke. They are alike.'**

_'No. They aren't alike. Itachi's different. That's why I love him and not Sasuke.'_

**'You used to love Sasuke. Just go back to those times!'**

_'That was before I got to know Itachi better. I love Itachi more than anything.'_

**'At least you won't be a criminal.'**

_'I would rather be a criminal than live my life sadly.'_

**'Ssshhh! They're talking again.'**

"Itachi, you need to give her your child whether she likes it or not." Leader said.

"I know. But I worry that she won't want me to."

"That isn't you problem. All you have to do is give her a child and wait until it is born." Leader reminded.

"But I just can't do it." Leader looked at the others than back at Itachi.

"You **MUST**give Koyuki a child. It is your **DUTY** to give her this child and wait until she gives birth to it. Everything else isn't important." Leader hissed at Itachi. " Is that too much to ask from you?"

"No Leader." Itachi said.

"I want that child tommorow or else..." Leader stood up and left. I knew Itachi was feeling like he had the world on his shoulders.

**'Poor Itachi.'**

_'He must be really down.'_

**'Let's go cheer him up.'**

_'I agree.'_

Slowly, I approached Itachi. It felt strange that he hadn't noticed me yet. I kept walking until I was right behind him. I kneeled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I covered his eyes and giggled at him. He couldn't see me and I knew he was growing annoyed.

"Guess who?"

"I don't have time for your silly games right now, Koyuki." I pouted. " We'll play later." I uncovered his eyes and left to play with the guys.

"Hi guys." I said and sat in between Deidara and Sasori. I turned around and saw that Itachi hadn't noticed that I was sitting next to Sasori.

"Hi Koyuki." Deidara greeted as he looked at his cards.

"You wanna play?" Tobi asked politely.

"No thanks. I got to go make breakfast." I got up and went to the kitchen.

It was empty but clean as well. I gathered my ingredients and made breakfast for everyone. I made tamagoyaki, natto, nori, steamed rice, grilled fish and spicy ramen. I was begining to prepare the food when I sensed someone with me. I turned around and saw Sasori getting juice from the refridgerator. I went back to my food and felt him get near me. He got close to my face and saw what I was cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Sasori asked as he looked at the food.

"Just our breakfast."

"Hn." He stayed even when he knew what I was cooking. I continued with my preperations as he watched me.

"Would you like me to make something for you, Sasori?" I asked after a long silence.

"No thank you, Koyuki." And with that, he left. I don't know why Itachi doesn't want me around him. Sasori is polite, well-mannered, and helpful most of the time.

I carried the plates to the dining room. Leader came in to eat. I sat next to Itachi and Sasori decided to sit next to me. Itachi saw this and placed his arm around my waist. He was telling Sasori to stay away. He was being possessive again. Sasori saw and glarred at Itachi for a while. Then he went back to enjoying his breakfast. I ate spicy ramen, Itachi ate grilled fish and steamed rice, and Sasori ate tamagoyaki and natto.

Itachi left to his room without saying a word. I went into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. When I came back everyone was playing poker again but this time I didn't see Sasori.

I decided to take a walk around the base. I walked through the West wing and found Itachi reading. I didn't want to disturb him so I left. I went to check out the East wing. It was full of paintings hanging on the walls. I walked and admired the paintings. There were paintings of skys, horizons, moons, and sunsets. They were all gorgeous to my eyes. I didn't when a door opened in front of me and I bumped into it. I fell on the floor and looked up quickly. I saw Sasori but he didn't have on his cloak. He looked a lot different without it.

"Are you alright?" He said as he extended his hand and I took it. I dusted myself off and looked at him.

"I'm fine." I said and smiled. " Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure but let's go in my room first." He requested and I agreed. We walked in and I took a seat next to him on his bed.

"Why did you leave early from the rest?" I asked.

"We got bored so Deidara requested we play strip poker."

"And..." 

"As soon as I heard the word 'strip' I ran the hell out of there." We laughed and I smiled at him.

"Now it's my turn." He said and I nodded.

"Is the rumor about you and Itachi true?" He said.

"What rumor?" I asked, with curiosity.

"There was a rumor that was barely spread this morning. They say Itachi's gonna break up with you and leave you in the streets." He said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I heard Itachi say it himself. Says he can't afford to have you around." I was shocked. Itachi had told Sasori this. And it came out of his mouth?

"Then if you heard it, it must be true." I began to grow sad.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked. He put his arm around my waist to confort me.

"I have no place to go. I gave up everything for him." I said and he pulled me closer to him.

"I know. Itachi might not want you, but the rest of us care for you. Itachi won't want you around him, but you are welcomed to stay here." Sasori said with kindness in his voice.

"Thanks Sasori. I need to go know." He didn't let me go.

"He won't want you around. He would just hurt you if he saw you. That's why he left early, for he didn't want witnesses to see him beat you."Sasori said.

"Then, where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Like I said before, you can stay here. I don't sleep and if I did, it would be on the rooftop."He assured me.

"But what about my stuff?" I asked.

"I'll go with you and I won't let him hurt you." He said and hugged me.

"Thanks Sasori." I said and we got up and left to my old room. We entered and Itachi glarred at Sasori.

"What is he doing here?" Itachi said and glarred at Sasori.

"He's just here to escort me." I said and grabbed my stuff.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as he saw me grab my stuff.

"I'm going on a little vacation." I said and was about to return to Sasori when Itachi grabbed my arm. I yelped.

"Let her go Itachi!" Sasori said as he kicked Itachi and Itachi let me go. I fell to the ground while Sasori covered me from Itachi.

"What the hell are you doing to Koyuki?!!" Itachi yelled as he glarred at Sasori.

"She doesn't want you anymore! She's coming with me!" Sasori yelled as he helped me get up.

"You shut up! I want Koyuki to tell me." Itachi said. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going with Sasori for a while." I said in my soft voice.

"I told you to stay away from him! He has told you lies that you believe. He's lying to you!" Itachi yelled and saw Sasori put a protective hand on my shoulder. Itachi became furious and his Sharingan activated.

"She's staying with me, Itachi." Sasori said and Itachi glarred harder at him.

"No she isn't!" and Itachi ran towards Sasori and punched him. Sasori backed away from the hard punch and Itachi grabbed me from my waist. I yelped from the pain and saw that Itachi had put Sasori under the Mangekyo Sharingan. Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi came running in and tripped over Sasori. They got up and Tobi helped Sasori up. Deidara looked around and saw that it was ordinary.

"What happened?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing. Now leave and take Sasori with you." Itachi said and they followed orders. I watched as they left. Suddenly, Itachi threw me across the bed and glarred at me.

"Why were you with him?" He hissed and I began to cry. " Tell me this instant Koyuki."

"He...he told me...about the...rumor." I said as I cried.

"What rumor?" He asked.

"The rumor that you were just using me. All I am is a baby-making machine. That you just want a kid and if I don't give you one, you'll kick me out into the streets." I managed to say without stuttering.

"Sasori told you a lie. I would never do that. You are precious to me, Koyuki." He said as he neared me and wiped my tears away.

"Now you're the one lying." I said and he looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

" I heard you and Leader talking this morning. I heard everything. I know Leader just wants another Uchiha and I am nothing but the one who will give birth to it." I said.

"Leader wants me to give you a child tonight. But I won't if you don't want it. I can understand that you are young and don't want that. So I will disobey Leader's orders and not give you it." Itachi told me. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Itachi." I said and hugged him. " But I don't want you to get into trouble. You may do it if you want to."

"I won't do it if you don't want it. I am older and could hurt you. I want you to tell me what you want, not what I want." I hugged Itachi tighter.

"If you are there with me, I will do what Leader wants. Even if it does bring me pain." I hugged him and looked up. I saw worry in his eyes. " I'll be alright if you're there with me."

"You should give it more thought, Koyuki. You have a long time before you tell me your answer."

"I know. But I still say yes. I will give birth to this child."

"Koyuki, you can have another chance. The lords come tommorow night. They will return in two years. We will be able to wait two years, until you are older."

"Either way, both will be fine. I don't really care what time I give birth to it." I said as he held me closer.

"Then, let's wait two years, when you are mature enough to handle it." Itachi requested.

"If that is what you want."

"It is. I don't want you hurt of injured." Itachi said as he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to get hurt either, but what about Leader's orders?" I asked. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I will be alright. Leader is only specialized in medical jutsus and Gen-jutsus." Itachi said.

"And you're a master in Gen-jutsus." I said barely realizing it.

"That's right. It will do no good and I will be able to overcome it." Itachi finished.

"So, either way, we'll still win." I said as I hugged Itachi closer.

"Right." Itachi said and I yawned. "We should probably sleep now." He said and took off his cloak.

"All...right." I said between a yawn.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a long bath and dressed into my nightgown. I came out only to find that Itachi was already asleep. I quickly brushed my hair and went to bed. I felt Itachi stir and felt an arm on my waist. I looked back and saw Itachi muttering about something. He must be having a bad dream. I turned around all the way and hugged him. He stopped talking and fell asleep. His arms were around my wait and his head was next to mine. I could hear his steady breath and felt his chest rise and fall. I placed my head between his neck and shoulder and closed my eyes. I fell asleep remembering Itachi and Leader's conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke and again didn't find Itachi in the room. I wonder what he really does in the morning? He might just not sleep well. Either way, it was weird. I got up and went to the bathroom. I had the sudden urge to wash my body off for some strange reason. I took a long bath and got dress. I didn't have that much stuff so I was going to ask Itachi to take me shopping. If he didn't, then I would just go by myself or with some of the other guys. Knowing Itachi, he would rather take me shopping himself than have another man do it. Especially since Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi always hang out with Sasori and I would got to them for anything. Itachi doesn't want me around Sasori especially for what he did yesterday. That day was so boring. It went by quick, though.

I got up and left to go downstairs. I heard a female voice and that shocked me. I thought that I was the only girl in the base. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could. I followed the voice and it lead me to the living room again. Inside, I saw Leader, Itachi and a teenage girl about Itachi's age. I decided not to disturb them so I passed and went to the kitchen. I heard the girl yelling about something. I went to the living room and said hello. The girl glarred at me for some reason. Itachi called me over and I walked to him. The girl became furious but didn't do anything. I sat next to Itachi, away from the girl.

"Like we told you earlier, we have no need for your services anymore." Leader told the girl and she glarred harder at me.

"I'm still going to keep coming to check up and chat." She told us.

"You will not. You might lead someone here without knowing it." Leader spoke up.

"I've done it for the past year, and I didn't get caught." She covered for herself.

"That's because no one was suspicious. Now they are." Itachi said and placed his arm around me. The girl became annoyed now.

"Listen Itachi, if you just want to tell me something, spit it out." The girl said in a low voice. I looked at him and I saw that he was ticked off now.

"I would rather not say it now." Itachi said and glarred at her.

"Before this gets ugly, you need to leave Quita." Leader said and stood up. The girl named Quita glarred one last time at me and left.

"Sorry you had to meet her before the time wanted, Koyuki." Leader said as he returned to the room.

"Who was she anyways?" I asked and Leader looked over to Itachi.

"Itachi will tell you." And with that, Leader left. I looked at Itachi, waiting. He looked up and smiled at me but it was not full of happiness. It was full of sorrow.

"Come. We shall talk in our room." Itachi said and walked off.

I walked along side him as we passed the others. We greeted them and Itachi glarred at Sasori while he pulled me to him. Sasori smiled as we greeted each other. We finally came to our room. I should probably say Itachi's room but we were sharing for the time being. Itachi tried to unlock the door but was unsuccessful. I gigled that he hadn't realized it yet. He looked at me and waited for me to open it. I focused chakra to my hand and turned the knob. I had locked it with my chakra. Itachi entered after me and closed the door behind him. I sat at the bed while he took off his cloak and approached me. He sat me at his lap and sighed heavily then looked at me, waiting.

"Who was she, Itachi?" I asked again.

"She was Quita." He answered.

"Is she an Akatsuki?"

"No. She's just someone who bothers us." He said.

"Then why was she here?" I asked in a sweet voice that I didn't even know I had.

"She came by for a visit." He answered.

"Does she do this all the time?"

"Yes, she does. It annoys me so."

"Is she Leader's girlfriend?" I asked and looked at Itachi waiting for an answer.

"You're half right. But she's not Leader's girlfriend." He said and chuckled at the thought.

"Is she Deidara's?"

"It would be a miracle if she was." We laughed.

"Is she Kisame's?"

"He would rather eat humans."

"Is she Tobi's?"

"No."

"Sasori's?"

"No."

"Is it someone in another base?"

"No."

"The last man here is y-..." I stopped. Was that why she was so mad at me? Because Itachi's her boyfriend. I looked at Itachi and saw that he was not happy that I found out.

"I guess you know." He said and I got up from his lap. I backed away and he got up too. He approached me but I backed away.

"She's your girlfriend." I said, sadly realizing it. He tried to near me but I backed away. "Is she?" I asked.

"Not anymore. She was before you got here." He said and tears welled up in my eyes. He was surprised to see me crying.

"Am I just her substitute? If you find someone better than me, will you send me away like her?" I said as the tears fell.

"No. Leader just wanted to see what kind of reaction she could get out of me. He's done it all the time before you showed up." He said as he approached me. I couldn't back away, I was against the desk. " You are the only one who got a reaction out of me." He said and wiped my tears from my face. He made me look up at him when he grabbed my chin. I closed my eyes and refused to look at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'll show you." He said and pulled me to him.

I began to panic as I was falling into his trap. He was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I encircled his neck and combed my fingers through his hair. He started to kiss me harder and he threw our bodies against the bed. He was now on top of me and I began to panic of what he was going to do. I began to think the worse and broke our kiss rapidly. He starred at me and I looked away. We were panting and still in our position. I felt him against my body and could feel the rise and fall of his chest again. My lips hurt from his rough work. It didn't feel right for some reason. It was either something from our past that I can't remember, or something that was happening at that exact moment but somewhere else. Itachi was starring at me and I could feel his stare on me.

"This isn't right." I whispered and Itachi accidently heard. "This isn't what was suppose to happen." I kept whispering. "This isn't what I was suppose to do."

Itachi got off me and I was surprised. He gave up so quickly. He didn't even bother to take advantage. He could've but he didn't. He could have given me his child at that very moment yet he didn't. Was he the one who had the problem? He wasn't doing his job like Leader ordered him. He was just suppose to give me the child and forget about everything else. He had many chances in which he could've done it. And he still didn't want to. Was he worried or even afraid? Was he giving me the choice? So many questions ran through my head, I couldn't think straight. I didn't notice that I was starring at him.

He was starring back at me and I blushed once I realized it. He saw and walked towards me. I was sitting at the edge of the bed so he squatted in front of me. He starred at me and I starred back. Last night was his last chance to give me the kid but he didn't. He could've done it right then and yet he still refused. He came closer to my face and I blushed a little at our close range. He just looked at me and stroked my hair then left out the door. I sat there thinking if I had made the right choice to break the kiss. I began to weep when I thought of him still being with Quita. I was glad I had him but it hurt me to realize that he might still have feelings for Quita. I sat at there just running over my thoughts.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

_'I can't believe I even thought of doing that to her.'_

**'If I were you, I would have went all the way.'**

_'Well you're not me.'_

**'I'm like you.'**

_'True but you are only my inner self.'_

**'Wanna know what I just found out?'**

_'What?'_

**'I found out that Koyuki has an inner self too.'**

_'So...'_

**'Maybe if you and her switch out, I could help you.'**

_'How could you help me?'_

**'I would go all the way and so would she.'**

_'Listen and listen good. I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND KOYUKI. Got that?'_

**'Why aren't you like her and share once in your life?'**

_'How has she shared?'_

**'You might not know but I can talk to inner Koyuki and she tells me that you weren't the only man in Koyuki's life. In fact you are STILL second in her life.'**

_'What do you mean? She still has another love?'_

**'Oh yeah... So, just to give you some advice, give her a kid fast and she'll forget all about Kouga.'**

_'Kouga is this boy that she loves then?'_

**'Yeah and worst of all is that she had an innocent relstionship with him when they were younger, without even knowing it! Talk about a laugh, right? o-o'**

**'Uh...Dude? Are you there?'**

_'...Oh, he's dead.'_

**'That a boy! Make me proud! Erase all memories of that guy from her mind! Make her think that you're the only guy for her!'**

_'Oh..I will.' _And with Itachi back with intentions to have Koyuki, he left to the library to find some information about this Kouga.


	23. Chapter 23

Itachi was at the library at the base, trying to find information about Kouga. He even looked through the files on Koyuki and found some intresting information about her but not about Kouga. It seemed like she was away for most of her life. She was away from the village for about three years. He thought that maybe she had been with Kouga. He saw that she was still young when she left. She left when she was eight and returned when she was eleven. He wanted to know what happened when she was still with Kouga that his inner self was talking about. He wanted to know if she loved him or the other guy. He was becoming angry at thinking she was cheating on him. Though, he deserved it. He didn't tell her about his relationship with Quita so she didn't tell him about Kouga. Itachi was interupted from his thoughts when he felt someone with him.

"Looking for something, Itachi?" Itachi turned around and saw Leader.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Itachi responded.

"What are you looking for?" Leader said as he approached Itachi.

"Some files on a certain Kaguya." Itachi said and continued his search.

"This Kaguya wouldn't happen to be named... Kouga, would he?" Itachi stopped and starred at Leader.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked.

"I have his file in my room. It's quite intresting. Especially since I found something about your girlfriend in it." Leader said in a mocking voice to Itachi. Itachi glarred at him.

"What did you find?" Itachi asked in a low voice.

"I would rather not say until you give me what I want." Leader said and turned to leave. But before he did he saw that Itachi was sad all of a sudden. " Something the matter?"

"Nothing that you could help with." Itachi said as he glarred at Leader.

"If there is a problem that doesn't let you give Koyuki the kid, you have to tell me." Leader commanded.

"That's why I need those files. Koyuki might still have feelings for that guy." Itachi said, sadly.

"Do you know that she still does?" Leader asked with curiousity.

"I tried to give her that child today but she refused and said that it wasn't right for her to do so."

"And you almost did it then?"

"Almost, but she still refused. I think that she did something with that guy that just doesn't seem right to do with me."Itachi said.

"You're on to something I found in those files." Leader said and Itachi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You're right that she did something with that guy that she's not doing to you. Think about what it is." Leader said and Itachi thought for a long moment.

"I can't seem to find out what it is."

"Has she kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Has she allowed you?"

"Yes."

"Has she let you have her for at least one night?" Itachi stopped and thought.

"No." Itachi said sadly.

"Then, that is what she did to Kouga that she isn't letting you do." Leader said and walked to his wing. "Come with me." Leader ordered and Itachi followed.

Leader and Itachi walked to Leader's dorm and entered it. Itachi saw that it was neatly arranged and had many scrolls and books. They seemed like medical books and information about the tailed-beasts. Leader walked over to his drawer and took out a folder. Itachi guessed that it was Kouga's. Leader then walked over to the shelf and took out another folder. Itachi was confused now. Kouga had two files? Leader smirked at Itachi and put one file inside the other one. Itachi just starred at Leader. Leader smirked and walked over to Itachi. He looked at Itachi while Itachi just starred at the files.

"You might be wondering what the other folder is for." Leader said.

"Hn." Itachi gazed at the folder.

"Well, I made a new file of Koyuki when I found Kouga's. I made two extra copies. One is in the library, the second is mine, and this is your's." Leader said and handed the folder to Itachi.

"It has all of her information?"

"Yes. And make sure she doesn't find it or else she'll go after me." They laughed at the thought.

"Oh! And the other folder is all about Kouga. Make sure she doesn't find that one either."

"Why can't she find his?" Itachi asked.

"She thinks he's dead. If she found out he was still alive, she might leave to go find him." Leader whispered to Itachi and Itachi nodded at him.

"Thanks." Itachi said as he left Leader's room.

"Any time, Itachi." Leader said as Itachi disappeared to his own room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi sat at his bed, gazing at the folders Leader had given him. Koyuki was with Kisame and Deidara out shopping. He didn't have time to follow her around. He had made sure that Sasori hadn't gone with them. He had gotten Tobi, Zetsu, and Hidan in on the joke and they were torturing Sasori as he spoke. He laughed when he saw Tobi tickling Sasori, nonstop. Hidan and Zetsu weren't even bothering to help him. Instead, they were on the floor, laughing. Itachi wasn't sure if he should open the folder and intrude in Koyuki's personal privacy. In the end, he decided to take a look at Kouga's file first.

Itachi made sure that Koyuki wasn't home from shopping then cautiously opened the folder. He saw a picture of the boy and was shocked that Koyuki could love a guy like him. Kouga had long, black hair and dark brown eyes. He had the red face make-up that all Kaguyas wore. He saw that the boy was eightteen right now and Koyuki was seventeen. So there was a year difference in age. He looked around the page and saw that the boy was also a criminal like himself. At least now he knew, Koyuki was into bad boys. He scanned more around the page and found some intresting facts. The Kaguya Clan was suppose to go exticnt after Kimimaro Kaguya died. But Kabuto found a cure and healed Kouga instead. Kouga is found in Sound living in Orochimaru's Mansion.

He had found many intresting facts but none about Koyuki. That's when he came across the last page. Koyuki's photo was there along side Kouga's but they were younger. Koyuki was ten and Kouga was eleven. Itachi read the letter under their photos and found that it was a letter for Koyuki sent by Kouga. He was about to read it when he felt a familiar chakra approaching the base. He got up and looked out his window. Koyuki, Deidara, and Kisame were walking to the base with bags of clothes, groceries, and supplies. He needed a few more minutes but they were coming in fast. He had to hide the files where Koyuki wouldn't think to look. He decided to put them on his drawer. He heard the entrance door open and he left to greet them.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

We finally were back from shopping. I had gone with Deidara and Kisame to a little town close by. Itachi had business with Leader so Kisame and Deidara requested to take me. Itachi made sure Sasori didn't come with us. It would have been nice if he could've though. We needed all the help we could get to bring back the bags. I picked out some clothes for my stay, some medical supplies in case of emergencies, and some food so we won't be left hungry. Well, like I was saying, we made it to the base. We passed the kitchen and the living room. We noticed that Tobi was tickling Sasori and Kisame and Deidara started to laugh at him. I decided to leave them and I ran to my room. I unlocked the door and clashed with something or someone. It wrapped itself around my waist and I looked up. It was Itachi.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and let me go.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked as he closed the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I unpacked the clothes I bought.

"You could of fell and hurt yourself if I wasn't there to catch you." He said and approached me.

"I might of but right now, I don't care." I said and took out a dark blue tank top with black rose petals falling from a black rose.

"What do you think?" I asked Itachi as he inspected the tank top.

"Cute." He said and looked at the rest of the clothes.

"What about this one?" I said and took out a shirt that was a lot like Temari's but it was light blue. Her's was attached to a skirt but mine wasn't. It also had fish nets and it looked exactly the same.

"I think you could use that for training." He said.

"That reminds me! When do I start training?"

"You start after the imperial lords leave." He was upset when he said this. The imperial lords come tonight and he still hasn't given me his child.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I sat at our bed. Weird. I said _our_ bed. I was becoming too attached.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He said and walked over to me. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Last night was your last chance and I didn't let you. I didn't let you today either." I said remembering this morning.

"I'm not mad at you. Not at all." He said as he cupped my cheek and made me look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"But won't Leader be mad?" I asked as my smile disappeared.

"I talked to him this morning. He's not mad either." He said.

"I'm glad." I said and thought about something.

"Now, what did you buy?" He asked as he looked at my clothes.

"Not much." I said as I looked over half of the store I bought.

"Right..." I laughed and unpacked my clothes.

"Oh! I got something for you too." I said and looked for his present. "Here."

I took out a necklace that had the Uchiha Clan's symbol on it. It had the fan of his clan and on the back, it had his name. I handed it to him and he looked at it with wide eyes. I knew that he must've not of seen them since he killed his clan. The man at the store didn't tell me what it ment. He said he didn't even know himself. So I was hoping that it ment friendship. I even got myself one but it was from my clan. It had a black rod and a dark blue orb. That was my clan's symbol. I watched as he turned it around and saw his name on it. He smiled at me and thanked me for it. So I decided to ask him the question that the man at the store couldn't answer.

"Itachi, what do these necklaces mean?"

"What did you think they ment?" He asked.

"I thoughts they ment friendship." I said and he smirked.

"Sure...Let's go with that." Itachi said so I knew they didn't mean friendship.

"What do they mean then?"

"Whatever you said." He said and his smirk grew.

"I mean it Itachi." I said seriously. He chuckled for a bit then turned to me.

"They're suppose to mean engagement." He said and smiled at me. I blushed for not knowing and giving it to him.

"Oh..." I said and looked away. He came close to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But we can use them for friendship if you want." Itachi said as he put on the necklace on.

"Alright." I said and showed him my necklace. He looked at it and then put it on me.

"Is this all that you bought?" He said and approached once again, the clothes I bought. "I'm guessing not."

"I bought something for sleeping too." I said and took out a new nightgown. It was light blue and longer than my others. If I was going to live with a bunch of men, might as well not let them see too much. It went all the way to my knees.

"I like the other one better." Itachi said and I turned around to look at him.

I blushed as I saw him smirk. I turned back around and looked at my clothes. I didn't want him to see me blush at his comment. I sensed him get up from bed and walk over to me. He encircled my waist and placed his face between my neck and shoulder. He kissed my skin and I flinched from the contact. He pulled me close to him and I felt the outline of his body. I blushed harder as I felt his hand flutter across my stomach. I was losing control again and was letting my body do anything it wanted.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he began to kiss my collarbone. I turned around and looked into his eyes. We approached each other and stopped a few millimeters from each other's faces. He kissed me and he partially pulled back, letting our breathes mingle with each other. I moaned his name and I felt him smirk. He kissed me again and licked my lip. I moaned again and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer and he inspected my mouth. He lead me inside his mouth and I inspected him. He was a bit surprised but I could tell he was enjoying it as much as me. That's when we heard the door open.

We broke our kiss and looked at who was the one who opened the door. We looked and saw Leader smirking at Itachi. I blushed and looked down. Itachi didn't let me go. He just starred at Leader. It was as if he wanted Leader to see him doing this to me. It might of been so for he had to obey Leader's orders. I looked up and saw that the rest had joined in the watch. Tobi was screaming to Deidara about what people like me and Itachi were doing to each other. Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu were laughing. Hidan was yelling, ' Jashin, forgive them!' and Leader was dumb struck. Itachi still didn't bother to let go.

Leader got over the surprise and walked in the room. He slammed the door shut in front of the other's faces. He then turned around and leaned against the door, his arms crossed and eyes widened. Itachi decided to let go at the moment. Leader sighed and looked at Itachi then me. He looked back at Itachi and started to chuckle. He sighed then approached us. He made circles around me and Itachi. He stopped in front of Itachi and looked over him. Then he went to me and looked over me. He turned his back to us, walked a few feet away, and cracked up. He was laughing like a mad man and he started to make me laugh. Itachi gave a giant sigh and wrapped his arm around me. I wasn't looking at the moment and just kept laughing. Leader stopped so I stopped. He cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Well,...this was a good laugh." He said and looked at Itachi again.

"Hn." Itachi said and let me go.

"Koyuki, were you planning on going further?" I blushed at his question. Did he know that me and Itachi were having a relationship?

"Um,...hahaha." I laughed and scratched my head, a habit I picked up from Naruto.

"Were you though?" Leader asked again. I blushed harder and turned around so my back was facing him.

"She's shy." Itachi said and I grunted at him. Leader chuckled.

"I need to borrow Itachi for a minute. Ok, Koyuki?" Leader said.

"Take as long as you need." I said as I waved my hand to them, but didn't turn around. Itachi wrapped his arm around me and I shrieked. Leader and Itachi laughed as they left.

"MEANIES!" I said as they closed the door.

It felt wrong for some reason. To have kissed Itachi and all. It was as if someone was watching us but wasn't there. Weird huh? I sat at the bed, wondering about that feeling I got. I knew that it must have come from the pit of my heart for I pulled away from Itachi for some reason. I decided to take a look around the room. Itachi was old fashion. All he really has are books, scrolls, weapons, and clothes. It must get really boring. I decided to clean up. I arranged the books and scrolls, polished his weapons, and was about to arrange his clothes too. I arranged everything in his closet so I went to arrange his drawer. I heard the knob turning and in came Itachi and Leader.

"Hi!" I greeted as they were shocked that I cleaned the room. Leader started to poke Itachi and whispered something to him. Itachi responded.

"Uh...Did you happen to clean the drawer?" Itachi asked and Leader was listening closely.

"I was about to but you guys barged in." Itachi and Leader let the breath they were holding out. "Why?"

"I have some important things in there you shouldn't look at." I blushed as he said this.

"Something wrong?" Leader asked and I started to laugh.

"You mean like private clothes or something, right?" I said as I watched them look at each other.

"Yeah." They said in unison which freaked me out.

"Ok then. I won't look at that stuff." I said as I jumped on top of the bed. Itachi closed the door as Leader left.

"Had a rough day?"

"Totally." I said as I looked at him. He sat on the bed and looked down at me. "Something wrong, Itachi?"

"It's nothing." He said as he closed his eyes and collapsed on the bed.

"That doesn't seem like nothing to me." I said as I inspected if Leader had hurt him. Just as I thought, a

gen-jutsu. But it seems like he handled the pain well.

"It's really nothing." He said as he turned onto his back and groaned from the pain.

"And you said you could handle it." I said and placed my fingers on his temples. I released chakra and seized the pain. "Lay down."

He followed orders and layed down on the bed. I went to his side and placed my fingers on his temples again. I concintrated chakra to my hands and they started to glow blue. He closed his eyes and moaned in pain. I lessened the chakra flow and he calmed down. I placed one finger on his closed eye and inspected the damage. It was pretty deep and it could effect the usage of his Sharingan. I sent more chakra into his body and they repaired the optic nerves in his eyes.

I felt him shiver from pain and I lessened more the chakra. He was very sensitive. He calmed down again and opened his eyes. I removed my hands from his face and starred into his eyes. They seemed to be repaired for the moment. I smiled and went to my drawer. I took out a small container and walked back over to him. I took out a small pill and handed it to him. He looked at it then at me. I smiled and placed the pill in his palm. I walked back to the drawer and put back the container. I walked over to him and looked at him as he inspected the pill. He looked at me, as if questioning me about it..

"It's a pain reliever. It'll help repair the nerves if they become stressed again." I said and he took the pill.

"For how long will it last?" He asked.

"It'll last for about the whole night." I said and he messaged his temples and looked at me. "What did Leader want you for?" He looked down and stopped. Then he looked up.

"He just needed to confirm something." He said and continued to message himself.

"Are we going to meet the lords tonight?" I asked and Itachi stood up.

"We might." He said and wrapped himself around me.

"What should I wear?" I asked as he was falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Babooh...laguhoo..." I giggled as he fell asleep. I decided not to wake him up so I fell asleep too.

'_What do you think I should wear, Shizaku?'_

**'I say you should wear something that'll make the boys drool on your feet!'**

_'You mean something girly?'_

**'Sure, why not!'**

_'Do you think I should wear the dress we bought?'_

**'You don't mean...?'**

_'Yeah. That one.'_

**'Go for it! Even Itachi would want to have you for dinner!'**

_'You think so?'_

**'With that dress, who wouldn't?!'**

_'You're right. Let's make them eat their words!'_

**'Like when they called you weak when they first saw you?'**

_'Yeah! Like that.'_

**'I'm with you on that one! Make them eat their words! In fact, make them eat you!'**

_'Ew!!! Shizaku, that would be so nasty!'_

**'Then make Itachi eat you.'**

_'It would be kind of weird, don't you think?'_

**'He likes you and you like him. Right?'**

_'Right!'_

**'But... Do you think he knows about Kouga yet?'**

_'Kouga's dead. I have no more fellings for him.'_

**'But if he was still alive, would you still have feelings for him?'**

_'Uh,...huh. I... might.'_

**'But you still love Itachi, right?'**

_'Of course!'_

**'Ok! Just wanted to check.'**

_'I need to go! Gotta pick out my clothes!'_

**'Call back after the meeting!'**


	24. Chapter 24

"Well?!!" A boy screamed at Kabuto.

"There's still no sign of her, Kouga-sama. Maybe we should just give up."

"Don't tell me what to do, Kabuto-teme! I want her here in the next week or else..." The boy Kouga shot Kabuto a death glare.

"Of course, Kouga-sama." And with the, he left.

The boy named Kouga paced in his room. He still hadn't change and he wanted Koyuki back with him as soon as possible. He was going to restore his clan with her and make her his bride. All he had to do now was find her. He knew that she would probably still have that blue hair of her's and would still be a virgin. He stopped and smirked at what he had done to her when they were younger. She was so naive and fell for everything. He knew that she wouldn't let another man touch her. But he was having weird feelings for the past year. He had nightmares of Koyuki being with another man. He would always wake up just before she had a kid. He wanted her first child to be his own. He was determined to find her and have her back in his arms. He wanted her to moan his name like she did, to hold her against his body, to make love to her like he had when they were children. He walked to his bed, remembering the feeling he got after he had made love to her. The way he felt was something he had never experienced. He had never had another woman after Koyuki, for he was still waiting for her.

The boy was Kouga after all. He was a Kaguya and he thought he could only bring pain and kill. Yet he had brought a cure and life. He was the exact opposite of how a Kaguya was suppose to behave. He was kind and sensitive while his cousin, Kimimaro, was cruel and hard. The only reason he had came to Sound was to find his cousin. He had almost died if it wasn't for Kabuto finding a cure. He should still have Koyuki with him if it weren't for Kabuto. He pounded his pillow with fury until it's stuffing was ripped out. Kabuto. The bastard had told Koyuki to go away and she did. After he found the cure, he didn't bother to help Kouga find her. If he had only told her that he was going to live, he would still have her with him. His thoughts were interupted when the door opened and Orochimaru and Kabuto came in.

"Kouga-kun, you're still looking for that pathetic excuse for a kunoichi instead of having a child with some of the strongest women to ever live!" Orochimaru yelled at Kouga as Kouga gritted his teeth in anger. Orochimaru had called his bride a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi!

"Listen, Orochimaru-teme! I've told you a million times that she is not pathetic! She is the only woman I want and the only woman I will have a child with!"Kouga yelled as the others were shocked at his behavior. Kouga himself was surprised but at the same time, pissed at Orochimaru's disrespect.

"How dare you, Kouga! You do not talk that way to us! You will show us respect and manners! I was the one who kept you alive and I can kill you if I wanted to!" Kabuto yelled and Kouga jumped off bed and glarred at him.

"Then go ahead! Kill me! Without her, I have no reason to live." Kouga's voice suddenly became quiet and you could tell he was unhappy.

"Kouga-kun. Have we not given you everything you need? You have a home, a reliable village, and us. We will help you find her but you must control those feelings of your's." Orochimaru said as he walked over to Kouga. Kabuto glarred at all the special treatment Kouga got from Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama. Forgive me. It's just that I haven't gotten that much sleep lately because of her. I keep having nightmares of her with other men. It kills me to have to live with that." Kouga said as he walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Apoligy accepted, Kouga-kun. Just try to sleep for once. Try to think of her back with you and not with another man." Orochimaru said and placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder, assuring him.

"How long do you think it will take to find her?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know. But I promise you, we will find her even if all of the village dies in the search." With that said, they left.

Kouga climbed into his bed, hoping he would find her soon. He didn't have to have her around all the time. But just the sound of her voice in his head made him feel the way he did when he was a child. He remembered the days perfectly. He could still feel her against him, he could hear her calling his name just for him to come play with her, he could hear her moans of pleasure, he could still feel himself entering her and making her lose her virginity. He wanted all those feelings to never leave and for one day he wished to have her to himself. He wanted to hear her more mature voice, to have her moan in pleasure again, he wanted to feel her body against his own. But most of all, he wanted so bad to enter her again. He remembered the way he felt her against him.

The way it felt so good to him, even if he was only a small child. He knew it was not right for him to have done so but he couldn't resist going further. He had wanted for so long to own her. And he knew that the hickies wouldn't keep the men away. So when he entered her and he realized she had enjoyed it, he knew she would never give herself up to any man. Even if he had died. But, somewhere in his heart, he felt her disappointing him. He felt that she was going to give herself up to another man, and soon. That is why he wants her back so quickly. So she won't give her body up. So he could still be number #1 in her life. He fell asleep remembering the day he first layed eyes on her.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

I was in the shower, waiting for Itachi to let me go to the meeting. Leader had allowed me to go but Itachi didn't want me there. I quietly came out and put on my dress. It went to my mid-thigh and was black. It had a blue dragon wrapping around it. I wore high heels and had on the necklace I had bought. Leader had allowed me to take off my cloak but only after all the lords had met me. I also had on hoop earings that were made of gold. I had on blue eyeshadow and they really shined with my eyes. Itach hadn't seen me yet so I was nervous and felt like I looked like a whore. I qiuetly peeked out the door and he was sitting on the bed, waiting.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"I think I look horrible!" I whined as he sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said and I came out.

His eyes widen as I spun around. The dress was kinda tight but let me move around freely. It showed all my curves and it was my style. I felt weird for I had a rather large chest and it showed most of it. As long as I can use the cloak for a while, I'll be fine. I watched as Itachi inspected me. He got up and walked over to me. He was not so far away and I looked up to his face. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"It looks great on you. I have no idea why you think you look horrible." He said and opened his eyes.

"But the whole base is going to be full of men! I hate to show a lot of skin, Itachi!" I said as I rushed to get my cloak. I covered myself up and walked back to him.

"I'll be around." He said calmly and I blushed. He ment he'd protect me.

"I know but..." I stopped when I felt him pull me close to him. I put my hands on his chest and looked up. He was looking down at me and I quickly turned away.

"I won't let anyone near you. I'll protect you." He said with a lot of kindness in his voice.

"O-okay." I stuttered and he released me. He walked to the door and we left.

We walked until we came to Leader's dorm. Itachi knocked on it and someone yelled' Come in!'. I guessed that it was Leader. We walked in and saw Leader sitting at his throne. He got up and walked toward us. I watched as he turned to Itachi and whispered something to him. Leader then escorted us to the South wing. We walked until we came to my old room. We entered and I saw a lot of people. Itachi grabbed my hand as to not to get me lost, and lead me to a table. I sat next to Itachi and held onto his arm. He didn't mind. I could feel a lot of stares on me. I shrunk next to Itachi and then Leader sat on the end closest to us. He smiled at us and I smiled back. Itachi didn't bother to take his eyes off a certain person. I think you could guess. It was none other than Sasori.

Itachi watched closely as Sasori starred at me. I began to blush and he looked away. My blushed faded and Leader clapped his hands twice. The room became quiet. He told everyone to take their seats and that the meeting was about to begin. I saw everyone I knew there. There was Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuza, Hidan, Leader and Itachi. All of us sat on one side of the table while Leader sat at the end of the table. The table was rectangular. Leader cleared his throat and everyone listened. I didn't let go of Itachi's arm. But I felt it wrap around my waist as Sasori sat next to me. Sasori glarred at Itachi then back at Leader.

"As all of us know, we have a new member." As Leader said this, the lords starred at me.

"Her name is Koyuki and she belongs to the extinct clan, the Monteshyro Clan." Leader said and one of the lords looked at how I was holding on to Itachi. With so many men, I decided not to take off my cloak.

"She has many skills in water based jutsus and is from the Mist village like Kisame. She holds a strong bloodline that can be useful for the Akatsuki." Leader said and stopped as one of the lords raised his hand. it was the same guy who saw how aI held to Itachi.

"I wish to ask a question." He said and everyone now listened to him.

"Go ahead, Narashiga-sama." Leader said and he sat in his chair. The lord stood up and cleared his throat.

"I've heard that the clan went extinct like the Uchiha Clan of Itachi's. You told us that you were reviving the Uchiha Clan. Am I correct?" He asked Leader.

"Yes."

"Then are you planning on reviving her clan as well?" He said and waited for Leader to respond. Leader thought about it for a moment then stood.

"Yes but I think it will take too much of our time." Leader said.

"Then, you are not going to revive it." Another lord said.

"I never said that. I was just thinking of a more **creative **way of reviving both clans."

"Then what is your idea?" Another lord asked.

"My idea is to revive both clans but at once." Leader stopped and waited until the lords got what he ment. The chuckled at the idea.

"Not a bad idea." One lord said.

"But I remember you promising us that you'd have the child by the time we got here." The oldest lord said. He had a long white beard and a silk robe. "Have you not gotten it?"

"That was my plan, Sawukuris-sama. But it didn't turn out like that." Leader said as the eldest became disappointed.

"Honiyaku! I told you we wanted that child by tonight! Where is it?!" The eldest yelled and seemed to have called Leader by his real name. I heard Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi snicker at him.

"I hate to disappoint you but it will take a bit longer." Leader told the eldest. The lord stood up and glarred at Leader.

"We gave you enough time! The least you could do is have the child in the woman's body! It doesn't need to be born yet!" The eldest lord yelled and Leader sat back down. I was becoming annoyed at the old man.

"But Sawukuris-sama..." Leader began.

"No buts! I want that child as soon as possible! Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir." Leader said as the elder sat down and sighed. I was angry at him for yelling at Leader.

"Let us change the subject, shall we?" He said and I grew irritated. I was sending off a deadly aura and Itachi noticed it immediately.

"Koyuki, calm down." Itachi whispered into my ear. I ignored him.

"That man is disrespecting Leader. He shouldn't do that." I whispered back.

"Just ignore it. It'll all be over soon." He whispered.

"I can't have people being mean to my friends."

"I told you to ignore it." He whispered.

"Itachi! Monteshyro! Is there something you would like to share with the rest?" The elder said.

"No sir." Itachi said.

"I have a name you know." I angerly said back. Itachi looked at me and glarred.

"What's that, little girl?" He said and I grew even more aggitated.

"Don't call me that. This little girl can just so happen be able to kick your ass!"I said and the aura grew darker.

"Is that so?" He said in a low voice back. Everyone was backing away from that aura. It wasn't until the old man felt the aura did he finally smile.

"My, my. You must have a really bad temper to be having such a tantrum." He said and I felt Itachi stir. Itachi glarred at him and his chakra started to increase. Leader took notice and everyone of our base ran and tried to calm us down. It wasn't working.

"Are you calling me ill-mannered?" I said in a low and deadly voice.

"I might be." He said and Itachi became angry.

"She is not ill-mannered at all. And I don't appreciate you calling her that." Itachi said as he continued to glare.

"Well, look who's talking! The most bad tempered, ill-mannered, bastard in the whole Akatsuki Organization!" He said to Itachi. Okay! Now I was pissed off!

"Why don't we just take this outside, old man!" Everyone went 'oooooooo.' And he stood up.

"What did you say you little insolent brat?!" He said and now Itachi stood.

"What are you? Hard at hearing?" Itachi said and Leader tried to hold him back.

"Who are you calling hard hearing, Mr. Poor Eyesight!" I was at my limit. I stood up and pounded the table and it broke along side the whole room. The midnight sky could be seen.

**"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL ITACHI MR. POOR EYESIGHT! AT LEAST HE HAS EYES!"** Everyone was snickering and Leader was starring at me. The elder was twitching his eye. Itachi was starring at me too.

"What do you mean I don't have eyes?!" The old man yelled.

"Look at yourself! You have lines for eyes! I'm surprised I even saw them twitching!" I yelled and my eyes went baby blue. Itachi grabbed my wrist and Leader grabbed the other. The rest were holding me back by pulling on my waist.

**'Let me at him! Let me at him!" **Shizaku yelled in my body. The lords awed in amazement. I came back when I heard the lords clapping. The gang let go of me and I watched as they got up and clapped for me. The eldest was starring at his fellow lords and they just shrugged at him.

"She will truly be a good Akatsuki member! We can't wait for the next meeting!" And with that out of their systems, they left. I stood there questioning myself for what just happened. Everyone left but Itachi stayed with me.

"What just happened?" I asked as we started to walk to our room.

"I think that was a test or something." He answered.

"Weird way of saying that I'm accepted." We arrived at our room and Itachi unlocked it. We entered and I quickly took my cloak off. Boy, was it hot! I hung it in the closet and turned to see Itachi starring at me. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist then neared my face. He went to my ear and whispered into it.

"Have you forgotten what you're wearing?" He said as he nibbled on my ear.

I had no idea what he was talking about. It wasn't until I looked down did I realize. I was still in the dress that showed way too much skin. I had forgot. He saw that I knew already and smirked. I blushed as I remembered this morning. He liked it when I showed my body. He just didn't like it when other people saw. He was obviously enjoying the view.

"Pervert." I said and his smirk grew.

He kissed my neck and shoulder and I tilted my head, giving him more skin. His smirk grew more and he took the flesh. I moaned as he kissed my skin. I encircled his neck and moaned his name. He walked to the bed but he didn't place me on it like he did. Instead, he waited for something. I looked at him and we neared each other's faces. Our lips collided and I moaned into him. He groaned and kissed harder onto my lips. I stroked his hair and we parted slowly. He was still close and he let our breathes mingle. I brushed my lips against his and he took them into his. I moaned and felt his tongue invade me. He didn't ask for permission this time so it shocked me for a while. I could feel him become lustful and I began to panic. It would always feel wrong if we ever tried to go further.

I felt his hand flutter against my stomach and took me by surprise. I flinched but recovered. We parted our kiss and we panted hard. I was surprised I had never tasted him. He was like an apple. I never thought he would taste like my favorite fruit. We stopped and starred at each other. He was starring into my eyes and I starred into his. They weren't the Sharingan like at the meeting. They were onyx. They seemed to hypnotize me and I couldn't stop gazing. We neared each others faces and we kissed quickly. He layed me on the bed and he got on top. I kept gazing. He kissed me and I kissed back. I felt him start to unbutton my dress. I paniced but couldn't stop him. I wanted him to proceed. I wanted to have him.

He stopped and broke our kiss. I starred at him then my dress. It was half way done. Why had he stopped? Was he surprised? He neared my neck and kissed it. I moaned as he went down. He got to under my neck but not on my chest. He kissed there and that's when I began to panic again. I felt like electricity had went through my body. It felt as if I had killed someone. Like I had broken their heart and hope. Itachi came up and kissed my chin. I looked at him and saw that he had tooken off his cloak too. He then started to nibble on my ear again and I began to moan. I groaned in protest when he stopped. He smirked and I knew he was toying with me. He chuckled but began to kiss my neck and shoulder again. He was taking in the taste of my skin.

He came up again and kissed me. I felt him continue to unbutton my dress. It was done and he began to take it off. I was too preoccupied in the kiss to whine. He broke our kiss and went for the new flesh. I moaned as I felt him give me another hicky. He licked off the blood and went under my body. I heard the click of metal and I knew what he was going to do next. I knew he was shocked I was letting him go this far. Heck, I was shocked myself! I felt him remove my bra and instantly I was cold. He was shirtless like me so I could feel his skin against mine. I felt him kiss me as he removed the rest of the dress off. I kicked off my shoes and moaned into him. We got under the covers, just incase anyone came in.

I closed my eys as I felt him go down. He took my breast into his mouth and he began to suckle it with his tongue. I gasped as I hadn't felt this in so many years. He stopped and went to my neck. He began to suckle on it as well, as if he wanted the lingering taste to stay. I moaned as I felt him take off the last of my clothes. He seemed to look upset for what he was doing. He looked like he wanted me to protest but let myself go at the same time. He approached my ear and bit with purpose. I whimpered at the pain and he seemed to have stopped for a moment. He then moved to my face where he took hungerly took my lips. I moaned as he groaned. I felt his lust growing and knew he wanted me tonight. I wasn't about to protest though. We were both now completely naked.

I felt him fit himself at my entrance and I began to panic. I opened my eyes and was met with onyx eyes like my own. He kissed me but entered me rapidly. I screamed in pain. But it wasn't that loud. I saw him frown and he kissed me again. I felt a searing pain in my body that I couldn't take much longer. I clutched onto him as he clutched onto me. It was late at night and I knew everyone to be heavy sleepers. All except me and Itachi. Leader was at another wing so he wouldn't hear. I began to calm down as I was becoming accostumed to the pain. I looked up at Itachi and saw sadness in his eyes. I was panting hard and I knew I was about to pass out. The last thing I felt was Itachi gently kiss me.


	25. Chapter 25

Kouga woke up from a nightmare. He was sweating and he was panting. He looked at his clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He got up to get dressed. He had dremnt about Koyuki again and it was the same one he always got. He had woken up just before she had another man's kid. He got into his training uniform and went to the training grounds. He arrived and instantly punched a tree. It fell down to the ground and he looked at his fist. It was bleeding badly. He took out some bandages from his pocket then wrapped them around his whole hand. He punched and kicked a nearbly tree until it was worn out to the core. He deliverd a final punch and it fell to the ground as well. He gritted his teeth as he saw pictures of Koyuki in his mind. He shook his head and felt a powerful chakra approaching. He turned around and saw Orochimaru.

"Kouga-kun, couldn't sleep?" Orochimaru asked as his eyes widened at the scene. His training grounds were wrecked.

"Not with her in my mind." Kouga responded and looked at his fists. Even the bandages were soaked with blood. He felt pain when he tried to move them.

"You shouldn't train so hard. Especially if you're going to bleed to death." Orochimaru said as he saw Kouga's hands.

"I'll recover." Kouga said.

"Not quickly though. I'll get Kabuto to heal you in the morning. Right now, you need to get some rest." Orochimaru said as he left.

Kouga was left alone to think. He collapsed and landed on a near by tree. He gritted his teeth and tried to stand up. He couldn't and his hands started to bleed harder. The blood soaked through the bandages and began to make a puddle on the ground. Kouga didn't stop. He finally collapsed and landed on his own blood. He panted hard and closed his eyes. He slept until morning. Kabuto came in and saw him on the ground, soaked with blood. He quickly ordered to get him to a room. Kouga was losing a lot of blood and fast.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up that morning to extreme pain in my body. I couldn't move at all. I heard the bathroom door open and Itachi came out. We looked at each other but he quickly looked away. He went to his drawer and took out something. I couldn't see what it was but he rapidly shoved it into his cloak. He looked back at me but left out the door without saying anything. I lay there, thinking about last night. I was still naked but I was covered by the sheet of the bed. I tried to get up and succeeded. I got my training outfit that I bought and went into the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water and entered it. I leaned my head onto the edge and grabbed the shampoo. As I washed out my hair, I had a strange feeling in my head. I felt like I had betrayed a close friend. I rinsed out my hair and washed the rest of myself. I kept that same feeling throughout the whole bath.

I got out and dried myself with a large blue towel. The red one was Itachi's. I put on my undergarmets and heard a knock at the door. I yelled that I was in the bathroom and told them to come in. I heard the door creek open and I knew someone entered. I put on my black capris and the shirt that was like Temari's. It was short so it showed my belly. It was loose at the arms though. I combed my hair and left it down. I walked out and saw Leader at the window. He looked back and saw me. I walked over to him and smiled at him. He smiled back but it was gone in a flash. I looked at him and saw how sad he was today.

"Something wrong, Leader?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Today's your training, you know." He said and I smiled again.

"Sure do!" I yelled happily.

"You know that you are an honorary member now, right?" Leader asked.

"Yep!"

"Now that you are, you need to go on missions we recieve." Leader told me.

"Ok!"

"The first thing you need is a partner. Next is a ring. Last is a room." He said and I jumped with joy.

"So when do I start?" I asked him.

"You can train today and we'll see how it goes."

We left to the meeting room where everyone was. Everyone sat down as we entered the room. I sat in between Itachi and Leader. I had my cloak off and I saw that no one else had a cloak either. It was weird because Itachi left the room with a cloak. He must have took it off. Leader gained everyones attention when he cleared his throat. He stood and every member starred.

"Okay. You are all probably wondering why you are here." Deidara nodded as Leader said this.

"Well, why are we here?" Hidan asked.

"We are here to discuss Koyuki's membership into the organization."

"What about it?" Tobi asked.

"Well, what do you have that she doesn't?"

"Man stuff." Deidara said and Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuza laughed so hard they fell off their chairs.

"Besides that..." Leader whispered, annoyed. I blushed to pink.

"She doesn't have a partner, a cloak for herself, or a room." Sasori said. Leader's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"That's right, Sasori. She needs a partner, a cloak to herself, and a room for herself." Everyone stopped laughing.

"So, just give her the damn stuff so we can spar!" Hidan yelled.

"Alright, I'll make this fast. Who wants to be her partner?" No one raised their hand. I crossed my arms and glarred at them.

"Sorry, Koyuki. But everyone knows that the new member can be killed if they aren't strong enough to take us on in a battle. We just don't want to kill you. Nothing personal." Kisame explained.

"Well then, I'll just have to pick the partner myself." Leader began to look at everyone and then pointed to Sasori. "You'll be her partner."

My eyes widened as well as everyone elses. Hidan began to pray that I wouldn't die, Deidara and Tobi were running like mad men, Kisame was biting on his nails, Zetsu was hiding in his fly-trap head, Kakuza was holding to his money like it was his life, and Itachi was glarring at Sasori. Leader sighed and screamed to get everyones attention again. Deidara and Tobi ran into Kakuza like he was a wall, Kisame bit his thumb and began to cry, Hidan prayed louder, and Zetsu peeked from his shell thingy. I tried to hold onto my laugh as I saw the funny scene in front of me. Everyone stopped and turned to Leader.

"Now that we know her partner, let's get her a cloak in her size. What size are you really? Itachi has the smallest size in the whole base and it's still loose on you!" Leader said shocked. I blushed and whispered my size into Leader's ear. His eyes widened.

"You're that small?!!!" Leader yelled and everyone snickered.

"What did she say, Leader?" Tobi asked.

"Let me put it this way. Why don't we just get her a tube sock?!" Everyone burst into laughter. Even Itachi and Sasori chuckled.

"SHUT UP, YOU FAGOTS!!" Leader yelled and everyone stopped.

"Damn, Leader" Tobi said and everyone was shocked.

"And I thought Tobi was a good boy!!!" Deidara said.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi yelled at everyone. All of us sweatdropped.

"Alright, I'll order the cloak for you. The last thing is the room. You can stay with Itachi while we remodel." Leader said. "I guess that's it! You can all leave now!"

We all walked out the room and we went to the training grounds. I walked along side Itachi until we got there. Leader came from behind and pushed me to Sasori. I tripped and began to fall. Sasori catched me and helped me up. I saw Leader pull Itachi out the room and left with him. Sasori watched as well and then turned to me. Well, I guess he's my partner for the time being. We walked until we came to outside of the base. Everyone was ther and I even saw Kisame and Deidara sparring. I followed Sasori to the rest of them. I watched as Kisame beat Deidara to the ground and won. He helped Deidara up and they laughed about.

**'I thought the Akatsuki were a vicious gang of murderers. All I'm seeing is a bunch of close friends.'**

_'Tell me about it. I thought they killed and never helped anyone but themselves.'_

**'Maybe these guys aren't as bad as the Misukage said they were.'**

_'I think the Misukage was lying to us.'_

**'Yeah. Have you gotten that strange feeling like you just happened to kill someone?'**

_'Yeah! You felt it too?'_

**'Felt it? I saw it! It was like lightening!' **

_'That's exactly how I felt! Like lightening was in my body.'_

**'Maybe it was some sort of sign.'**

_'You watch too many horror movies, Shizaku.'_

**'If you don't believe me, let me show you something.'**

_'How?'_

**'Let me take control of your body for a few days.'**

_'Fine but you better not mess it up._

With that, Shizaku and I switched out. We walked to a small plain in the forest and then we jumped onto a tree. We ran on top of them. Well, we actually jumped but you get the point. We ran on for days and we weren't even hungry. Shizaku and I ran to a village I knew but couldn't remember. That's when I saw the symbol on a man's headband. This place was Sound. We went through a small forest and we came upon an underground mansion. We stopped in front of the mansion on a tree. I saw a man come out. He had gray hair and glasses. I immediately knew who he was. He was Kabuto. Then I saw another man come out. He had long, black hair and yellow eyes. I knew him as Orochimaru. Shizaku transformed my ears into those of a bat. we listened to their conversation.

"How is he Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's not doing well. He lost a lot of blood and it won't seem to stop. We have monitored his pulse and it's pretty high. His percentage of living is very low." Kabuto told him. Who were they talking about? Orochimaru sighed and turned away from Kabuto.

"How long will he have then?" Orochimaru asked.

"The longest is about a month." Kabuto told him. They looked to the ground.

"The least we can do is let him see her before he dies." Orochimaru said.

"He always did want to see her again." Kabuto said.

"Then it's settled. We'll sent out a squad to find Koyuki Monteshyro!" Orochimaru yelled.

I gasped. They were talking about me. Who was this boy that wanted to see me? I paniced inside my own head. Shizaku tried to calm me and she succeeded. We switched out again and I decided to hang around the village. It seemed to be full of criminals. I heard a squad coming my way and I moved to the side. I saw them and one of them stopped. He stood in front of me and inspected me. He reached out for my hair and I glarred. He stopped and cleared his throat.

"Good day." He said.

"Good day, sir." I said and he smiled at me.

"May I ask you something ma'am?"

"Sure." I said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Koyuki Monteshyro, would you?" He said.

"And if I am?" He chuckled.

"I need you to come with me. He said and I nodded.

We came to the same mansion I was at a few minutes ago. We entered and he lead me through a bunch of hallways. We came to two giant doors. He knocked on them and they slowly opened. I saw Kabuto and Orochimaru. They gasped as they saw me. The squad member left as I entered the room. Orochimaru got up and walked over to me. He hugged me and told me how great it was to see me again. Kabuto patted my head and ruffled up my hair. They backed away and their smiles were gone. I looked up at them and they told me to follow them. I did and they lead me to a room. We entered it and I gasped. There on the bed was my childhood friend, Kouga Kaguya.


	26. Chapter 26

Kouga was sitting at a bed all wired up to a lot of machines. I was shocked that he was still alive. I thought he had died seven years ago. No one even bothered to tell me he was alive. I hadn't let another man touch me after him. But that was before I let Itachi. I gazed at Kouga's almost lifeless body. Then turned to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto walked to a machine and pressed a few buttons. A green liquid went down a tube through Kouga's mouth. It was horrible to watch him this defenseless. He always hated to be called weak. He was the same as me. That is why I had him as my only friend in our village.After I left him, I had no real friends except for Itachi and Sasuke. But I thought I would never see them either for they lived in Leaf and I lived in Mist. I approached Kouga at his bed as the rest watched on.

"He's dying, Koyuki." Kabuto said.

"We might of healed him last time but this is a different disease." Orochimaru said.

"I think I can save him." I said as I looked at him closer.

"You can?" Kabuto asked surprised.

"Then go ahead and do it! He did wish to see you." Orochimaru said as they left me to my work.

I carefully took out the tube going through his throat. I put it to the side and began to inspect him. He had his hands wrapped in bandages so I thought that this was what Kabuto ment by the blood loss. I unwrapped his hands and gathered chakra to my palms. I began to heal him and I heard him grunt from the pain. He sounded much more mature and had a deeper voice. I quickly healed his hands and placed my fingers on top of his forehead. I sent chakra through and found out he had poison and had a few broken bones. I made a medicine that I made him drink to eliminate the poison for a while until I fixed his bones. I used the tube and he drank it.

I rapidly moved my hands to his chest and checked his pulse. It was normal. I had made that medicine strong so it would last longer. It could also kill him at the same time. I moved my hands to his stomach and he yelped. That's where he had broken a bone. I focused chakra to my hands and they glowed blue. I arranged the bones up to the smallest fracture and then melted them together. I removed it and began to remove the poison. It was rather easy for me. I finished my job by giving him a pain reliever. I got up and opened the door for Kabuto and Orochimaru. I was panting hard and was about to pass out. I said that Kouga was fine now and then collapsed from too much chakra waste.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Itachi sat in the room he shared with Koyuki. Leader had tooken him away just to ask if she had found the files yet. She hadn't and Itachi was let free. He was sitting on the bed and the files were right in front of him. He grabbed Kouga's file and opened to his facts. Itachi read that Kouga had killed Koyuki's clan. Itachi didn't understand how Koyuki could love the murderer of her clan. He also read that Kouga had been locked up in the Monteshyro Clan's jail since he was a baby. He was stolen from his mother and father when he was only five months old. He had killed everyone who he had ever crossed paths with except for Koyuki.

The file also says that he is suffering from a curse his cousin, Kimimaro, had left him. It was said that Kouga had tried to kill Kimimaro after he saw him talking to Koyuki. Kouga was over protective of her. Kimimaro had almost died if it weren't for Kabuto and Orochimaru stopping it. Kimimaro was put under extreme care for over two months. Itachi thought about it and concluded that this Kouga was indeed strong. He kept reading and it said that Kouga had first arrived to Sound with Koyuki after two years of searching. Itachi wondered why they had stopped. He then found his answer. Kouga had come to a town where he was put in an orphanage with Koyuki. They were bought into different families and they found each other two years after.

Itachi wanted to know where this information even came from. He came to the last page where he had stopped. He saw the photos of Kouga and Koyuki as young children. He saw the letter that Kouga had wrote that was ment for Koyuki. Itachi decided to read it. It said the following:

_Dear Koyuki, _

_I was told by Kabuto that you decided to leave. Well, I just wanted to know why. I want to know why you decided to leave. Was it because I didn't satisfy you? Or is it because you found someone else? Well, whatever it is, I just want you to know that I need you back. I'm at my hardest period of my life and I need someone with me. You're the only one I want though. I want you to come back and spend our days together. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me hanging like your family did to you. I would never leave you hanging so why don't you just come back. I still have the gift you gave me. I hope you still have the one I gave you. You know, the one that has your name? Well, if you don't, it's alright. You'll get another one when we finally see each other again. Well, I need to go. Orochimaru is coming in a few minutes. One last thing. I just want to remind you what you promised. If I even find you within two yards of a man, I'll kill him, even if he's your new dad or brother. Watch your back. I know I will._

_Love, your good friend,_

_Kouga Kaguya_

Itachi was furious at this boy. He was not being like he was suppose to be. He was suppose to be a Kaguya, a killing machine. And yet he showed compasion and love to _his _Koyuki. Itachi wanted to find this boy and kill him for all that he has done to Koyuki. Itachi decided to go take his anger on one of his teammates and fast. He was going to spar with Kisame to release all of this anger. He walked to the training grounds and found everyone was looking for something. Itachi looked around and saw that Koyuki was nowhere to be seen. Itachi ran to Kisame and asked him where Koyuki was. Kisame told him that that was who they were all looking for. Itachi was mad now and he frantically looked for Koyuki. He came to the edge of the Akatsuki's territory and began to panic. What if she had gone further out?Itachi ran to Leader's dorm and found him pacing. Leader saw Itachi.

"Itachi! Where is Koyuki-chan?!" Leader asked.

"I don't know. But I think she went further, out of Akatsuki territory." Itachi said.

"This is bad Itachi!" Leader kept yelling.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I recieved news that Kouga is searching for her! If he found her,..." Leader stopped and his eyes widened in fear.

"Kouga?!!!" Itachi yelled.

"Yes! The same boy I told you that Koyuki-chan likes!" Leader yelled as he and Itachi left to search out of Akatsuki grounds.

"This really is bad! If he finds her, only the worst can come out of it." Itachi said as they left the grounds and rushed to Sound.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I woke up to find myself in a room. I sat up and saw Kabuto. He smiled and left the room. I got up and looked at the mirror in the bathroom. I looked like I was dead. I had just lost a lot of my chakra. I walked out the bathroom and saw someone leaning against the door. He was covered by many shadows and I couldn't see his face. He looked like Leader when he didn't want to be seen. I walked to my bed and sat at the edge. I didn't take my eyes off him for a second. He looked up and walked out of the shadows. He had the uniform all Sound ninja wore that worked for Orochimaru. He didn't walk completely out but I saw half of his body. I noticed that he had an open shirt and he looked like Sasuke when he worked for Orochimaru. The Leaf nin had showed me how he had looked. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"Kabuto-teme tells me that you were the one that saved me from death." He said. He had a deep voice.

"I would say yes but I can't see who you are." I said and I heard him chuckle.

He came out and I saw that he had long, black hair, dark brown eyes, and the Kaguya red make-up. I stood up immediately and looked with wide eyes.

"Nice to finally see you again, Princess." Kouga said. He smirked at me and I just starred.

"Kouga?" I said and he smiled.

"Sure am." He said as he approached me. He was only a foot away and I didn't back away.

"How are you alive?" I asked and he frowned.

"I was never dead. Kabuto-teme must have lied to you." He said as he reached out to my hair. He stroked it and smirked.

"What?" I asked and he came closer.

"You still have that hair of your's, huh Princess?" He said and let go. He smiled again.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I thought you said you were embarassed about it being a weird color?" He said as he inspected me.

"I got over it." I said and he looked up.

"That was quick." He said and I smirked.

"I get over things fast."

"Not when you were with me." He said and I blushed as he looked at me like he was flirting.

"That was seven years ago." I said and looked down.

"So am I just yesterday's news?" He said and grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. I blushed again.

"N-no." I stuttered. He smirked and got closer to me.

"Good girl." He said. I remembered when he used to call me those names. Princess and Good girl were some of the things he always said to me.

"How can you remember all the things you called me?" I asked and he let go.

"I remember everything we did together. It became like my second mind." He said and I laughed. "What?"

"You had a mind?" He laughed and I laughed as well.

"You're still as playful as always." He said as he backed a little away.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can remember. Remember?" He said and he confused me.

"Are you asking me a question or answering my question?" He laughed and walked off.

"It might be both." He said.

"You're confusing me, Kouga-kun!" I said and instantly stopped. He stopped too and looked back at me.

"I guess you remember too." He said and approached me again. He was closer than last time.

"I-I might." I stuttered again.

"Tell me something. Do you still remember what we did six years ago?" He whispered into my ear and I blushed.

"I would if you reminded me." I said and he laughed.

"The whole point is for you to remind yourself." He said and I smirked.

"I know." I said and he brushed his face against mine which made me blush.

"You're still as shy as always, huh Princess?" He said as he smirked.

"I might be." I said and he put his head on my shoulder. I blushed harder as I heard him groan with pleasure.

"You still have that soft skin that I adore." He said as he lifted his head and went a few steps back. I looked down and my blush faded.

"You haven't changed either." I said and he starred at me.

"How so?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"You're still childish, over protective, and flirtatious." I said and looked up to him with my smile still on my face.

"I told you you'd remember." He said.

He came closer and embraced me in a hug. I blushed. At that exact moment, Kabuto and Orochimaru came in. Kouga held on to me but looked at them. They snickered at us then left. I could hear them explode with laughter outside the door. I blushed and Kouga looked at me. He touched my cheeks where they had turned red. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and released me. He starred at my body as if examining me. I blushed as he came closer and whispered into my ear.

"I see that you're still a virgin." He said as he chuckled and stepped back. I blushed and looked at him.

"I might be." I said but I knew I was lying. I had let Itachi touch me.

"I guess you kept your promise." He said as he reached for my hair again.

"What promise?" I asked and he got close to my ear again.

"The promise you made to me before you left." He whispered and nipped my ear. I gasped and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Kouga-kun?" I said. He placed his head on my shoulder and kissed the exposing skin. I gasped and tried to back away. I couldn't and I started to feel something inside my body.

"Now don't tell me you don't remember that feeling?" He said as if he had felt the same feeling.

"What is it?" I asked as he smirked on my skin.

"The same feeling we both got when we were children." He said.

"And that would be?" I asked even more. He came to my face and looked into my eyes.

"Lust." He said and he hungerly took my lips.

I tried to move away but he had an iron grip on me. I began to like what he was doing. But I knew that it wasn't right. And yet, my body was enjoying it. I stopped struggling and kissed him back. I moaned as he pulled me back to him. I started to have images of my childhood life. I had images about Sasuke, Itachi, my family, and Kouga. I saw the way my life was before I left Kouga. At that moment I realized something that I had with Kouga that I didn't have after I left him. Happiness. I was happy when I was around him. I was happy when I finally saw Itachi again. I was happy when I saw Sasuke. I was even happy when Kouga killed my family. He had made me stronger when he did. Sasuke and Itachi had made me stronger as well. They showed me how to control my chakra and new jutsus. Without that I would have never of fended off Kouga when he killed my clan. I would never of gotten to know him better.

I moaned into Kouga as he kissed harder. He was showing me compassion and love just like Itachi had. I was happy that I had met all three of them. Kouga, Itachi, and Sasuke. All of them had showed me love and compassion. Sasuke had been my only friend when I first came to Konoha. Itachi knew I had a demon and he still was my friend. Kouga had helped me when I needed it the most. They were my real friends. I wrapped my arms around Kouga's neck and stroked his hair. We parted the kiss and starred at each other. I felt bad that I was betraying my friends and my village. But when I was with Kouga, it didn't matter anymore. He kissed me quickly then backed away. At that moment, Orochimaru and Kabuto came in. They starred at us and chuckled. Kouga must have sensed them coming and stopped.

"Well, I hope you've had your filling, Kouga-kun." Orochimaru said as he revised Kouga.

"I'm sure you did." Kabuto said as he looked at me. I knew that I looked like I had just made-out.

"What do you guys want?" Kouga said as he glarred at them.

"Where are your manners, _Kouga_?" Kabuto said in a venemous tone.

"Out for breakfast." Kouga said and I giggled as well as Orochimaru laughing.

"I'm sure you're right, you little fagot." Kabuto said as he walked to the door.

"Right back at ya, bull shit." Kouga said as Kabuto turned the knob. I giggled and Orochimaru fell to the ground, laughing.

"Fagot." Kabuto said as he glarred.

"Bull shit." Kouga said and glarred too.

"STOP! That's enough! You're both so hilarious!" Orochimaru said as he kept laughing. I burst into laughter too. Kabuto left and slammed the door. Orochimaru stopped laughing at the same time I did.

"Now, what was I going to tell you?" Orochimaru asked himself. "Well, I forgot. Bye then!" He said as he left out the door. I sweatdropped. I felt someone behind me and I turned around. It was Kouga. He was just ten meters away from me! He's quick.

"Wow! You're fast!" I said as he smirked.

He extended his hand and I looked at it. I grabbed it and he pulled me to him. He hugged me and I had my hands on his chest. It was bare because of his uniform. I blushed as I felt his bare skin against mine. I looked up to him and found him smirking down at me. Why am I so short?! I have to look up at everyone! I blushed harder as he came closer to me. He brushed his lips against mine and I got that same feeling again. He captured my lips with his. I moaned into him and I felt him mold our bodies together. I could feel the outline of his body. I moved my hands to his head and he pressed harder onto my lips. I moaned as I felt him lick my lower lip. I granted him entrance and I felt his tongue shove mine. I shoved back. He interwined them and groaned with pleasure again. I felt myself blush because I was satisfying him. He smirked and released me. He stepped back and I was able to breathe again. I panted hard as he looked like he wasn't even holding his breath. But I knew he had. I saw him lick his lips and I blushed. He smirked at me as he wrapped himself around me again.

"You still taste the same." He said as he moved to my neck. He kissed me and I tilted my head.

"You know even that?" I asked.

"I know more about you than even you know about yourself." He whispered into my ear.

"What else do you know?" I asked. He moved to my face.

"A lot." He said and he kissed me again.

I kissed him back. I was enjoying it for the meantime. I knew I had to return to Akatsuki and soon. All I needed now was a ring to finally be a member. I would never be able to return to my village after it. That's when I remembered. Itachi had made love to me. did I have his child now? Or did he use a condom? I broke our kiss and looked down. If I did have Itachi's child, that ment that I had to return soon. I could get hurt and probably lose the child. I didn't want that. I backed away from Kouga and looked down. He starred at me. I looked up after a while and smiled at him.

"I have to go home, Kouga-kun." I said as I walked to the door. He stopped me when he got in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he grabbed my arm. I wiggled myself out.

"But my friends are waiting for me." I said and tried to go for the door again. He stopped me again.

"You have no friends." He said.

"I made new ones when I went back." I said.

"They're not your real friends."

"They are."

"You never had real friends."

"Now I do." He was becoming irritated.

"Listen to me. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're staying here and that's final." He said sternly.

"You don't own me." I said and he smirked.

"I practically do." He said and now I was the surprised one.

"What are you talking about?"

"I own you. You belong to me. We made that clear seven years ago." He said and I starred at him.

"You can't own me." I said.

"Oh, but I do. You gave yourself up to me. I am your owner and you are my property."

"That can't be true." I said as I saw him walk over to me. He went to my ear.

"Remeber when I asked you if you still knew what we did six years ago?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I said.

"What we did let me own you." He said.

"What did we do?" I asked. He hadn't answered that question.

"You gave yourself up to me." He said and I was still confused.

"I still don't understand." I said.

"Let me put it this way. I took hold of your body." He said and I blushed. Now I knew what he was talking about.

"You mean what we did at the waterfall?" I asked shyly.

"Good girl. You remember." He said and he looked at my face.

"But I was small. I didn't know what you were doing." I tried to cover for myself.

"That's no excuse. You let me and now I own you." He said.

"That isn't fair." I pouted.

"Who ever said I was fair." He said as he went out the door and locked it from the outside.

"MEANY!" I yelled and heard him laugh. I was stuck here with no way of escaping. The room ahd no windows and he had locked the door. I had no way of contacting Itachi.


	27. Chapter 27

Itachi sat at his bed, waiting for further orders from Leader. It was true that Koyuki had left the grounds and Leader had sent out members to look if she was in Sound with Kouga. Itachi grew furious when he thought of Koyuki in the arms of Kouga. He grabbed his pillow and pounded it until it ripped. He began to see images of Koyuki with Kouga and Kouga bringing her pleasure. He fell asleep dreaming about this. He saw images of Koyuki and Kouga together and they were happy. He finally had it when he saw Koyuki as a medic, Kouga in his Sound uniform, and them together in a portrait with a baby boy that had black eyes, black hair with blue highlights and with the Kaguya make-up on. He woke up and panted hard. He realized that he had seen Koyuki with Kouga and their child. He didn't want Koyuki to have a child with that guy. He wanted her first child to be his. He knew that Koyuki was going to have his child and soon. He didn't want his child's DNA to be messed up by that guy.

He got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He saw that he looked like he had been beaten up badly. He had black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He came out after he had washed his face with cold water. He looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. Leader would be awake by now doing paperwork or something for the organization. He walked out his room in only his night clothes. He had on a mesh shirt, black pants, and his headband. He didn't even notice that he forgot to grab his hair. It was scattered all over his shoulders, neck and face. He walked to Leader's wing and opened the door. He saw Leader at his desk looking over papers and signing sheets of important information. Itachi walked in and Leader starred at him. Itachi wasn't sure why. Leader began to chuckle and got up from his desk.

"What are you laughing at Leader-sama?" Itachi asked as Leader approached him.

"It's just that I've never seen you with your hair down." Leader said.

"And why is that a big deal?" Itachi asked.

"You look like a woman with your hair like that." Leader said as he walked back to his desk. Itachi rolled his eyes at Leader's stupidity.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked and approached Leader's desk.

"Just some work on Koyuki-chan's membership into the organization." Leader said as he grabbed some papers.

"Do we have all that Koyuki-chan is going to need?" Itachi said and he looked over the papers on Leader's desk.

"We have most of it. All she needs now is Orochimaru's ring." Leader said as he signed a paper.

"Orochimaru's ring?" Itachi asked.

"He was one of our members but he left without giving us back the ring." Leader explained.

"What place was he?"

"He's on the left little finger and his ring means sky." Leader said.

"And how exactly will we get the ring from Orochimaru?" Itachi asked as he studied Leader's movements.

"I was thinking of making a new ring to suit her special abilities." Leader said.

"That sounds good. What will it be called?" Itachi was asking too many questions.

"How about Mist? It would go with her origin, don't you think?" Leader asked.

"Absolutely." Itachi said.

"What do you think should be the ring's position?" Leader asked.

"Whatever you think is best."

"How about right next to you?" Leader asked. Itachi blushed the lightest shade of pink.

"If you want it." Itachi and Leader chuckled and Leader playfully shoved Itachi.

"But we'll have to move someone. Who's next to you?"

"Zetsu-san's at my right and your partner's at my left."

"Let's move Zetsu-san to Orochimaru's position." Leader suggested.

"But won't that mess up the ritual?"

"I'll make a new ring for Zetsu-san too." Leader signed some more papers.

"While you're at it, make me one too." Itachi teased Leader.

"Itachi..." Leader said in a mocking voice.

"Kidding." Itachi said as he grabbed one of Leader's important papers.

"Put that down, Itachi-san." Leader demanded.

"Make me." Itachi teased. Leader became irritated but he knew Itachi had issues.

"Your issues get worse each night, Itachi-san." Leader said.

"What are you talking about Leader-sama?"

"Your issues get worse each night she's not with you." Leader said.

"True, Very true." Itachi and Leader laughed.

"What's with all the noise?" Deidara said as he entered with Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuza, and Sasori.

"It's none of your business." Leader said as he grabbed all of his papers and stuffed them into a folder.

"Then why are you guys laughing and yelling and making a lot of noise?" Tobi asked as he adjusted his mask.

"We're talking about some important things." Itachi said and they yawned and left

"Itachi-san?" Leader said.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Itachi said.

"Did you do what I told you to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said.

"You know. Did you give her the kid before she left?" Leader waited patiently.

"I did, but sh-.." Itachi was interupted by Leader's screams.

**"SHE LEFT AFTER YOU GAVE HER THE KID?!! THIS IS BAD! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!!"**

"Leader-sama, calm down. We'll get her back."

"Who keeps yelling?!!!" Hidan yelled from his room. Itachi and Leader began to laugh.

"You should keep your voice down, Leader-sama." Itachi suggested.

"Same to you, Itachi-san." Leader said as he yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Itachi said.

"Likewise." Leader said as he left to his room.

Itachi walked back to his room, drowsy. He almost tripped a few times getting there. He finally made it and he opened his bedroom door. He went inside as he locked his door. He collapsed on his bed and smelled something. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in the place Koyuki slept at. He took in the scent and recognized it. It was Koyuki's scent. He placed his head on the pillow she slept on and took in the scent of her hair. He remembered the way he felt her hair against his face when he kissed her. Her hair was soft against his skin. He remembered that it felt like a blue cloud. It was softer than his own mother's. He wished that his mother was still alive to see how happy he was. He still remembered the day his mother found out he was in love. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know who she was, how old she was, if she was pretty, if she was intelligent, if she was his age, what clan she came from, if she was powerful, and all the other questions she could make up. Itachi fell asleep remembering that day.

**DREAM**

_Itachi was currently walking home from another hard day of training with his squad. He sometimes cursed himself for being so smat and strong. He didn't want to become an ANBU squad captain at age thirteen. He just wanted to be a Genin like most kids his age. Although, there was one good thing about it. He got to help his little brother and even though he hated it, his brother had a very unique friend. She was a young girl about Sasuke's age and she was very amazing. Itachi got to train her and his little brother. He hated his younger sibling but he took notice that the girl was very talented. She was able to fight toe to toe with him and be able to trick him too. She was strong and had many amazing jutsus. Sasuke admired the girl as well like Itachi did. But Sasuke was practically in love with the girl. Itachi didn't know if she felt the same for Sasuke. He passed the training grounds of the Uchiha District and found Sasuke and Koyuki. Itachi neared them and sneeked up behind Sasuke._

_"Boo." Itachi said and Sasuke jumped up. Koyuki giggled at them._

_"Itachi, stop doing that!" Sasuke yelled as he glarred at Itachi._

_"But it's so easy to do it on you." Itachi said as he saw Koyuki smiling at him._

_"Good evening, Itachi-kun." She said. Itachi always knew her to be polite._

_"Good evening, Koyuki-chan." Itachi said back. Sasuke glarred harder at him._

_"What do you want, Itachi-teme?" Sasuke asked._

_"As ignorent as always, huh Sasuke?" Itachi said and Koyuki turned to Sasuke and giggled. Sasuke blushed and crossed his arms._

_"What brings you to these parts, Itachi-kun?" Koyuki asked as she looked back at him._

_"Just came to check up on my favorite subordinate." Itachi responded. Sasuke glarred._

_"You mean Sasuke-kun?" Koyuki asked inocently. Itachi smirked._

_"Not really." Koyuki blushed as she realized what he ment._

_"Why don't you just go check on mom instead?" Sasuke said._

_"Mother doesn't need my help, Sasuke-san." Itachi said._

_"Well, go help dad!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Father doesn't need my help either."_

_"Well, then just leave us alone!" Sasuke yelled again._

_"I want to know what you do together. I'm just checking that you don't do something that you shouldn't yet with a girl." Itachi said and Koyuki blushed. Sasuke glarred._

_"We aren't doing that! So just leave us alone." Sasuke said._

_"I'm your sensei Sasuke. You should respect me as your elder."_

_"Go home!" Sasuke yelled._

_"I'm staying." Itachi said as he walked over to Koyuki. She looked down, blushing, as he did this._

_"Then, keep your distance!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Shut it." Itachi said as he sat down next to Koyuki. Sasuke became mad when he thought he saw Itachi flirting with Koyuki when he made her laugh._

_"I'm going to tell mom!" Sasuke said as he stomped away._

_"What's his problem?" Itachi said as he looked down at Koyuki. She looked away and blushed._

_"I don't know. But he does that a lot. Right?" Koyuki asked. Itachi placed an arm around her and she giggled as he tickled her._

_"Right." He answered. He stopped tickling her and looked at her. Just then Sasuke and their mother came in to see the scene._

_"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha." Koyuki said._

_"Hello, mother." Itachi said as he backed away from Koyuki and stood up to greet his mother. He saw her smiling at him._

_"Itachi-kun, I need your help in the kitchen." They left to the kitchen and Itachi helped his mother set the table._

_"Itachi-kun?" Itachi's mother said._

_"Yes, mother?"_

_"What were you doing so close to that girl?" Itachi stopped and saw that his mother was starring at him._

_"Nothing." Itachi continued setting the table._

_"Really? It didn't seem like that. She was giggling when I saw her." Mikoto said starring at her son._

_"Really." He said simply._

_"We'll see." Mikoto said and continued her work. Later that night, Koyuki was invited to eat dinner with the Uchiha family._

_"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Uchiha." Koyuki said._

_"Thank you for coming." _

_"Where should I sit?" Koyuki asked._

_"Next to Itachi." Mikoto said as she saw her sons' eyes widen. Even Fugaku's eyes widened._

_"Okay." Koyuki said as she sat next to Itachi. Sasuke glarred as he ate and their father was watching closely._

_"So, Koyuki. How is your training going?" Mikoto asked._

_"It's going great. My family says that I've improved greatly." Koyuki responded._

_"What __does__ Itachi train you in?" Mikoto asked._

_"Well, there's tai-jutsu, nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and my water based jutsus." Koyuki responded as she ate her dinner._

_"My, my. Itachi trains you more than he does Sasuke." Fugaku said and Itachi stopped eating._

_"Is there a reason for that, Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked._

_"She's easier to train than Sasuke. She gets the method faster and is talented in her own way." He said and he saw Koyuki blush._

_"You've never complimented anyone before, Itachi-teme." Sasuke stated._

_"That is true." Mikoto observed. Itachi looked at his mother starring at him. He turned to his father and he was starring at him as well. Sasuke was glarring._

_"That's not of your nature, Itachi." Fugaku said and Itachi got up and left. Before he did, he heard an alarm. He turned back and saw Koyuki with a phone._

_"I've got to go home now. Thank you." Koyuki said as she left._

_"Itachi, stop." Fugaku ordered._

_"Sasuke, go to your room." Mikoto said and Sasuke left but laughed at his older brother._

_"Itachi, what's going on?" Fugaku asked as Itachi sat down._

_"Nothing." He responded._

_"Then why are you acting so different after you met her?" Mikoto asked._

_"No reason." Itachi kept it simple._

_"Itachi, tell me something." Fugaku ordered and Itachi looked up._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you in love with this girl?" Itachi blushed a light shade of pink and looked at his father._

_"N-No." Itachi stuttered and Mikoto turned to her husband._

_"You're lying." Fugaku said. Itachi looked to his mother. She was smiling._

_"It's sweet that you have feelings for the girl. I'm happy." She said. Itachi looked down and blushed harder. His father saw and his eyes widened._

_"You must really like this girl." Fugaku said._

_"It is of none of your concern." Itachi said as he got up to leave. His family let him have his alone time._

_Itachi got away from his home where he thought his parents were getting into his business. He decided to take a walk through the forest. He came across a small lake where he saw a young girl. She was kneeled at the shore of the lake as if she was looking into the water. Itachi watched her from behind a tree. He saw her get up and then she did a few hand seals. Itachi watched as she trandformed into a blue, four-tailed, fox. It had a blue jewel at the center of its forehead, onyx eyes, and its fur was blue. Itachi watched as it started to walk across the water, as if it was dancing. The moonlight shined on it and the moonlight looked like it was the spotlight for a figure skater._

_ He saw its paws glide across the surface of the water as it danced in a never ending delight. Itachi watched as it slowly came to a stop and the jewel on its head glowed. He saw the beautiful creature tranform into his brother's friend, Koyuki. Itachi watched as Koyuki came out of the water and grabbed a scroll that was on the ground. She then ran to a tree that had plates of food, flowers, lights, and a picture of an older Koyuki. Itachi saw Koyuki kneel in front of the things and she began to pray. Itachi decided to come out now and greet her. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. She then got up from her position._

_"What are you doing here, Itachi-kun?" Koyuki asked._

_"Just watching the view. And you?" Itachi responded._

_"Just paying my respects." Koyuki said and Itachi starred._

_"To who?" _

_"To my mother." Koyuki said as she turned to the photo of the older her. Itachi watched as Koyuki stepped forward to the picture._

_"She's your mother?" Itachi asked._

_"Yes."_

_"She looks a lot like you." Itachi stated._

_"That's what everyone says." Koyuki said as she watched Itachi climb to a branch on the tree._

_"Don't you want to come up?" Itachi yelled from the top of the branch. He saw Koyuki blush._

_"I'm afraid of heights." Koyuki admitted shyly. Itachi smirked and climbed down the tree. He wrapped his arms around her and climbed back up the tree._

_"Better?" Itachi asked Koyuki. He saw Koyuki clutching onto his shirt and he smirked._

_"Not really." She responded and Itachi again wrapped his arm around her waist. He saw her blush._

_"How about now?" Itachi asked and he saw Koyuki relax._

_"It's better." Koyuki said as she watched the view of the lake and moon._

_Itachi watched Koyuki and remembered what he had just seen. Was it true that Koyuki could transform into that incredible and magnificent beauty? Was Koyuki really that great of a kunoichi? Could she transform at that level of jutsus? Itachi had so many questions in his mind that he didn't notice that Koyuki had fallen asleep in his arms. It wasn't until he heard her groan in her sleep did he notice. He watched her as she stirred in her sleep. She looked like an angel to him. His parents were right. He was falling for this girl and he couldn't stop his emotions for her. He felt strange as he watched her sleep. She looked so defenseless but he knew that was wrong. She was very strong and she could take down even Itachi if she trained a bit more._

_Itachi saw as she tried to become confortable. He felt her head on his chest and her tiny hands hugging his body. She moaned once she found a good position. Itachi smirked at her and he looked up at the sky. It was dark and he wondered if Koyuki was suppose to be home. He looked down to her and saw that she was smiling. Itachi starred as she started to open her eyes. She yawned and looked up at him. She smiled and then looked at her position. She blushed at her position. She looked back up at him and Itachi smiled at her. He embraced her and climbed down the tree. As they climbed down, Koyuki held onto Itachi like he was her life. Itachi chuckled at her. They reached the bottom and Itachi let go of Koyuki. She opened her eyes and sighed. Itachi laughed at her._

_"Aren't you suppose to be home?" Itachi asked._

_"No. My dad's on a mission with my brother. And my sisters are at their friends house at a sleepover." Koyuki responded._

_"Hn." Itachi said. "Then you'd be alone at home."_

_"Yeah." Koyuki said._

_"You could come over to the district and sleep there if you want." Itachi requested._

_"Would your mother let me?"_

_"Of course. She loves to have company that aren't men." Itachi and Koyuki laughed._

_"Alright." Koyuki said and they left to the Uchiha district._

_Itachi and Koyuki walked down the road, walking to Itachi's home. They finally reached their destination and Itachi lead Koyuki through the hallways. Itachi approached his mother and told her about Koyuki staying for the night. Mikoto made a bed on the couch for Fugaku and her. She left their room to Koyuki. Koyuki walked into the room and saw that it was very beautiful. She slept for the night there. She woke up the next morning and did her usual schedule. Later that day, she told Itachi about her leaving back to her home._

**END DREAM**

Itachi woke up from his dream when Leader knock loudly on the door. He got up and opened the door, only to be thrown to the ground by his fellow members. They kept yelling ' We found her!' and it took Itachi a while to find out. Everyone got up from on top of him and Itachi found his way to Leader. He was smiling at Itachi and Itachi just wanted to know if it was true. Leader told Itachi to follow and Itachi obeyed. They left to Leader's room and Leader sat at his throne. Itachi waited patiently as Leader tried to find the right words.

"She's back!" Leader yelled as everyone came into his room. They were doing the konga line.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked Leader.

"She's still in Sound but we know that she will help us destroy Orochimaru and she'll come back safely."

"That's good." Itachi said as he was pulled into the line. They celebrated that day while Koyuki was talking to Kouga in the room Kouga had given her.


	28. Chapter 28

I sat at the bed with Kouga at my side. We were talking about our lives after we seperated. He talked a lot about his training with Orochimaru and that he had met Sasuke. He said that Sasuke was always stuckup and never called Orochimaru 'Orochimaru-sama' like the rest of them did. He also said that Sasuke had tried to get other members to join him after he thought he had killed Orochimaru. It was said that Kabuto had healed him with the little chakra he had left. Kouga also said that Sasuke had a girlfriend that was there in Sound. I laughed at the thought. He said that it was a girl named Karin. He said that I was going to meet her soon. I asked when I could come out of the room. He said that I could only come out when I was with him and no one else. I pouted at him for being so over protective.

He tried to get near me a few times. He gave me hugs like when we were children. He wasn't a pervert if you knew him like I do. He treated women well, even if he was teased about being polite. He made me laugh and he always tried to get me to smile. I always did, even when he didn't try. I told him about the Misukage, the Leaf nin, Sasuke, Akatsuki and most of all, about Itachi. I had a lot to say about Itachi like how they were so much alike. Kouga laughed when I said this. He said that they couldn't be alike at all. They were the exact opposite. I giggled because I knew they didn't like each other for Kouga didn't like anyone from a different clan. Yet he liked me. I was happy that we were friends. We still are too. I was amazed at how he had changed. He was muscular from what I could see with that uniform of his.

He had a deeper voice, yet it was still kind. And he had musculine features. I noticed that he still had those eyes that I saw years ago and his hair was longer but the same. It was in the same style as Kimimaro. And he still had that make-up that he wore all the time. It seemed that he had become more attractive over the years for it seemed like he had a bunch of fangirls. He never seemed to have the time to relax anymore. He would always scare me at night when he came back from his missions. He would hug me in bed and I would think it was a robber. He always did prank me when we were younger. He would laugh at me when he scarred me. I always wanted to get him back but couldn't. I wasn't the kind to be mean. He treated me like a younger sibling. I _was_ one year younger than him.

Kouga kept telling me about Kabuto being a bastard and I always laughed when he mimicked Kabuto's expressions. He made funny face and weird voices. It was like he was still a little kid. He loved to pull pranks, make fun of people, and keep people laughing and smiling. He was always like that as a kid. He hugged me and ruffled my hair. I once woke up with a fuzzy head because of him. He laughed at me all day. I cried because I was only nine. He always said sorry though and tried to get me to smile again. I always did and our lives went back to normal again. He was mimicking Kabuto when they came in through the door, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto glarred at Kouga while Kouga just kept on talking to me like it was nothing. Kouga stopped and glarred at Kabuto.

I watched as they had a starring contest. I decided to play a trick on Kouga. I snuck up behind him and tickled him. He stopped his glarring and tickled me back. Orochimaru watched like he hadn't seen two friends together in years. Kabuto looked like he was jealous. Kouga stopped and I stopped laughing. He laughed for a while then turned to the guys. He yawned and placed his head on my shoulder. He then waved to the guys and they smirked. They left and Kouga shoved me on the bed quickly. He laughed as he stood up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. I tickled him and he laughed. He got on top of me and tickled me. I laughed as he got up and went to the bathroom. I got under the covers and waited for Kouga to leave like he always did. He came out of the bathroom in a mesh shirt, dark purple pants, and with his make-up and hair style off.

He would look like Itachi if he had black eyes. I watched as he yawned and walked over to me. He was always like my brother, even after he killed my clan. He gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight on the cheek. I kissed him on the cheek and he left. He yawned again and I giggled. He looked like a puppy when he yawned. His ears went back, he would squint, and his mouth wide open showing his teeth. I got confortable on the bed and yawned as well. I got thirsty and noticed that Kouga forgot to lock the door. I got up from bed and walked to the door. I opened it slowly and peeked out. No one was around. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked down the first hallway I saw and came to the kitchen. Thank you, instincts! I grabbed a cup and poured water. I drank until I wasn't thirsty again. I turned around only to be met by glowing blue eyes.

It came out of the shadows and it looked like a man. He had sort, spiky, orange hair, and sapphire eyes. He had pale skin like Gaara and spiky hair and blue eyes like Naruto. He walked over to me as if he was surprised that I was there. He was very muscular like Kouga and Itachi. He had on the Sound uniform like Kouga. So I guessed that he found me while he returned from a mission. He grabbed my face and turned it like he was checking me. He let go and looked at my eyes. He then snarled like a dog. Just then I heard someone come in. We looked back and saw Kouga glarring at the guy.

"What are you doing here, Tobimaru-teme?" Kouga said to the guy. Tobimaru snarled at Kouga then turned to me.

"Keep your pets locked up before I decide to eat her." Tobimaru said as he left the kitchen. They glarred as they passed each other.

"Pet?" I asked Kouga and the boy stopped. He turned around and looked at me,

"Koyuki-chan, not now." Kouga said as he walked over to me.

"I'm no one's pet, Kaguya-san." I said as the boy behind us smirked at me.

"Is that so?" He said and chuckled.

"Beat it, Tobimaru-teme." Kouga said.

"You're no one's pet then are you girl?" Tobimaru asked.

"No. No one's." I said.

"Koyuki-chan.." Kouga said. The boy smirked.

"You better watch it, Kouga-teme." The boy said as he left. I haven't heard anyone call Kouga teme or anything lower than Kouga-sama.

"Koyuki-chan?"

"Yes?" I said as we walked to my room.

"What were you doing out of your room?"

"Getting a drink."

"Fine but warn me when you come out. And don't talk to anyone until I tell you to. Watch your back from now on. Tobimaru-teme might want to meet you again." Kouga said in a quiet voice.

"I will. You have nothing to worry about." I said as I got back into my room and Kouga left to his room.

I walked to my bed and collapsed on it. I began to cry for no reason at all. Something inside me was missing something. I knew that I missed Itachi and the Akatsuki. I crawled under the covers and held onto a pillow. It wasn't the same as Itachi. I fell asleep dreaming about the night I had payed my respects to my mother when I was younger. The time when I had transformed, I had felt someone with me. The ritual would have lasted longer but I got scarred that someone might have seen me. I had performed a ritual that all girls my age did when their mothers were sacrifices to the demon inside the girl. They made sure that my children didn't die when I performed the ritual where I give my child one of the Monteshyro demons. These demons are kept locked up in the Monteshyro Shrine. I currently had only one demon and that was Shizaku. But when my children start to develop in my body, I get more demons from the shrine. If I got twins, I get two demons plus Shizaku. If I have only one child, I get another demon plus Shizaku. And it goes on throughout my life. So I knew that I would get another demon because of the child Itachi gave me, if he did. I fell asleep thinking about the life I would have with Itachi and our soon to be born child.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up again and found myself in that same room. I was becoming unconfortable being around here. I wanted to go back to the hideout and stay there until I had this child. I wanted to be around Itachi and my friends. Most of the guys here hated me. Like that Tobimaru guy. He was mean to me and Kouga. He was the only one that called Kouga 'Kouga-teme'. Even Kabuto called Kouga with respect, sometimes. Kabuto probably hated me too. I wouldn't blame him. I hated him too. He was a fellow medic and all but he was mean to my friends. I didn't like it when that happened. I wanted to be around the people that protected me like Kisame and Leader and Deidara. I wanted to be around people that made me laugh like Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuza. I wanted to be around all my friends even Sasori. He was always helpful when I was making breakfast, lunch or dinner. He would offer to set up the table and help me carry the food to the table. Itachi might not be grateful, but I sure was.

I got up and walked to the door. It was locked. I frowned that Kouga didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't come out again. He was being unfair. But when was he ever? He would always try to keep me safe from even the tinyest of things. And now he was doing it again. He didn't let me out of the room, have my cellphone around, or be around other people. He was way over protective. I still say that Itachi and him were the same. Itachi wouldn't let me around Sasori just like Kouga wouldn't let me around Tobimaru. They both had black hair, came from strong clans, criminals, had leaders, team members, over protective, and just loved to torture me for the first couple of years we knew each other. I laughed at the thought. Kind of think of it, they did torture me for the first couple of years that I first knew them. Especially Kouga. Itachi wasn't so mean after the first week. Kouga lasted for two years and he still hasn't stopped. Like I said, he's a meany.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and pictured the Akatsuki. I pictured that they were looking for me. I even tried to give off a bit of my aura so they could track me. Itachi and Leader would probably notice it right away. At that moment, Kouga came in through the door. He was already dressed up in his uniform. He had on his make-up and his hair style. I sat up and looked at him. He starred back at me. Then he walked and signaled for me to follow. I jumped up from bed and ran to him. He walked up to a giant gate and opened it. He walked through it and we came to a training ground of some sort. He walked on and I followed. We came to a small open space and saw some people. They waved to Kouga and we walked over. There was a woman and a man. The woman had short, split hair on one side and straight, black hair on the other. She had on glasses and some sort of Sound uniform. The man had spiky hair and Kouga said that he was Jugo. The girl, I heard, was Karin. There was a lake next to us and out popped a guy. He had short hair and triangular teeth like Kisame has. His name was Suigetsu.

"Who's the girl?" Jugo asked.

"This is Koyuki-chan. She's going to be with us for a while." Kouga responded and Suigetsu groaned.

"Not another girl..." Karin walked to him and smacked his head.

"I like having friends who are girls around." Karin said and Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's because you're gay." Suigetsu said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Karin yelled.

"Quiet." Kouga ordered and they immediately stopped.

"You guys always fight." Jugo stated and his partners just cursed him out.

"Jugo's right. You guys fight too much. We'll need to talk about this to Orochimaru-sama if it continues." Kouga warned and they shrank back in fear.

"Alright..." They said quietly. Jugo laughed and I watched as Kouga glarred at some bushes in front of us.

"Come out already, teme." Kouga ordered and Kabuto came out of the bushes.

"What is that girl doing out of the room?" Kabuto said.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga asked.

"Where are your manners, Kouga-sama? And don't say they went to breakfast again." Kabuto asked and warned. The other guys began to laugh at what Kabuto said.

"Well, they did. Now why are you here?" Kouga said.

"I went to check up on you and the girl but you weren't there. So I followed your chakra aura and found you here." Kabuto responded.

"She has a name you know." Kouga stated.

"Well, I don't want to call her that." Kabuto responded and I glarred at him.

"What did you want with us?" Kouga asked as he saw me glarring. He smirked then turned to Kabuto.

"I need to check up on your recovery. If your disease increased, or if it decreased." Kabuto stated.

"Fine." Kouga and I walked off with Kabuto to a room.

"Lay down." Kabuto ordered Kouga. Kouga glarred but got on the bed.

"Now what?" Kouga asked impatiently.

"Wait." Kabuto said and Kouga yawned at how long Kabuto was taking, which made me giggle.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Kouga said impatient and still waiting.

"Sheesh. You're always in a hurry. Aren't you Kouga-sama?" Kabuto said as he came over with a needle. I watched as he was about to poke Kouga.

"Wait a second, Kabuto-san." I said as I walked over and examined the shot he was about to give Kouga.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"This shot is making Kouga-kun's disease stronger not healing it. This is why Kouga-kun is so sick." I said and Kabuto was surprised. Kouga looked like he was about to beat up Kabuto.

"Is that right, Koyuki-chan?" Kouga said getting up. He glarred at Kabuto.

"There's no way." Kabuto said.

"I could make a medicine that can make Kouga-kun's disease go away for good, if you want?" I offered.

"Go ahead." Orochimaru said as he entered the room.

"But Orochimaru-sama!!" Kabuto yelled.

"Make Kouga-kun better, Koyuki-chan. I'm sure he'd enjoy it." Orochimaru said and Kouga smirked. I blushed at what he ment.

"Now, let's leave, Kabuto-san." Orochimaru said as they left.

"Now what is this medicine that you can make?" Kouga asked as he got up.

"It's a simple drink my clan use to make for calming down demons. It works the same on uncurable diseases." I said and grabbed some herbs in the cabnet. Kouga watched from my shoulder.

I grabbed three different types of herbs and mashed them into crumbs. Then I grabbed some water and poured the crumbs in it. I then grabbed a small vase from my pocket and put two drops into the water. Blue smoke came out of the cup. Kouga's eyes widened. Last, I placed another herb into the water and it boiled. I grabbed a spoon and stirred it. I then handed it to Kouga and he just looked at it. I smiled and he just starred up at me. He took it and drank it slowly. He stopped after the first sip. He looked at me and I knew he was surprised.

"It's good." He stated.

"It's suppose to be. It is usually given to small children who have the most difficulty with their demons." I said and he drank the rest.

"Well, I sure wish I was that kid." He said after he finished it. I smiled at him.

"I could make more if you want. It's also a treat, not just a medicine. That's why kids don't complain and mothers don't have to hear them whine when they say that it's time to take the medicine." I said as he placed the cup on the counter.

"Good. I want more." He said as he walked back to me.

"Didn't you have something to do?" I said when I remebered his teammates.

"Not anymore." He said as he encircled his arms around my waist.

"Kouga-kun...?" I said as he neared my face.

"Yes?" He said, still close to my face.

"What are y-you do-doing?" I stuttered. He smirked.

"My job." He said as he kissed me.

I tried to pull back but I was against the counter. I gave up after a few seconds and let him. We parted and he chuckled. I watched as he moved his head to my shoulder. He uncovered it and I gasped. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He smirked and moved his head back up to see mine. I blushed as he kissed my neck again. I tilted it and he went to my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he groaned in pleasure. I moaned as he kissed my neck again. I felt him smirk on my skin. I gasped when I felt his hand on my stomach. He kissed me and I forgot about his hand. He was slowly taking off my shirt and I wasn't noticing. He came to the top where he stopped and broke the kiss. I panted as he chuckled at the scene. I looked down and saw. I tried to cover myself but Kouga grabbed my hand before I could. I looked up at him and saw him half smiling. I blushed as I looked down. I was showing my undergarments.

Kouga came close to me again and kissed me. He let go and I wrapped my arm around his neck. His hand went to my shoulder and he pushed off the sleeve. Then he did the same with my other shoulder and my shirt fell to the ground. He parted the kiss and I blushed as I saw my shirt on the ground. He went to my shoulder where he kissed the skin. I blushed harder as he sat me on the counter. He kissed my shoulder again and then bit into it. I yelped in pain as he licked the blood away. He came up to my face again and kissed me. He surprised me when he nipped at my lip. I moaned and allowed him entrance. He inspected me and found my tongue. He shoved at it and I moaned as I stroked his hair. We parted and he went to my collarbone. He kissed it again. I tilted my head back and he continued by kissing my throat. That's when we heard a knock on the door.

I quickly let go and got behind Kouga. I saw Kabuto come in with Orochimaru. Kouga glarred at them and I saw that Orochimaru had noticed me. He smirked and left with Kabuto. I sighed in relief. Kouga turned around and looked at me. I blushed as I picked up my shirt. Kouga grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I dropped my shirt in the process. We gazed into each other's eyes. He neared me again and kissed me passionately. He parted it and grabbed my shirt. He handed it to me. I quickly put it on and looked at him. He grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. I blushed as I saw Kabuto walking past us. Kouga was still holding on to my hand and we were walking side-by-side. I wondered if Kabuto would say anything. Kabuto didn't say anything but he did see us. Kouga kept on walking slowly like it was no big deal. He didn't even bother to let go. I blushed as Kabuto smirked at us.

We finally made it to the room. Kouga opened the door and let me go through. It was dark for the lights were off. It became even more dark when Kouga closed and locked the door. He knew I was afraid of the dark. I rapidly tried to find him and when I did, I held onto him like he was my life. I could already tell that he was smirking. He did that because he wanted me to be near him. He embraced me back and I felt safe. That was until I heard a loud thump. I clutched onto him when I heard the noise. He started to move but I wouldn't let him. So he stayed where he was and held me close to him. We heard the sound of rain outside and then we heard thunder. I practically dug my nails into him when I heard the loud noise. He didn't even flinch. He was acting all mighty and strong because he wasn't like me, a fragile little flower. I held onto him even as the lights came on.

I didn't notice but the lights were cut off. The hallways were lit by candles all the time. That's why I didn't notice. I looked up at Kouga and found him smirking. Just as I predicted. I blushed and let go of him. He didn't object either. He let me go when I pulled away. We heard a loud knock on the door. We saw Kabuto and Orochimaru enter with their eyes covered. I giggled at what they thought we were doing. Kouga just grunted and glarred at them. They couldn't see but they took off their bandanas and peeked through them. They saw that we weren't doing anything and completely took them off. Orochimaru laughed nervously while Kabuto glarred at Kouga. I sighed as they continued with their starring contest. Orochimaru watched as Kabuto began to sweat. Kouga wasn't penetrated at all. He kept his stance and his cool.

He wasn't sweating or tensing up or irritated like I was. Kabuto finally blinked and Orochimaru held up a sign that said 10. I laughed when I figured out what he ment. He was rating the guys. He gave Kabuto a 7 and Kouga a 10. Kabuto stomped out of the room and Orochimaru followed, laughing his head off. I looked over at Kouga and saw that he wasn't blinking yet. I was surprised at how long he could keep without blinking. He blinked when he looked over to me. I smiled and he smiled back. I walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. He walked over to me and sat next to me. He placed his arm around my waist and smiled at me. He got up and walked into the bathroom. I got under the covers and watched as he came out in his training uniform and with his hair style and make-up. He walked over back to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. I hugged him and kissed him back. He yawned and left after saying goodbye. I was about to have a nap when I saw something.

Kouga had fogot my cellphone in the room. I looked around and saw that he had left already. I got up and walked over to it. I quickly grabbed it and dialed Itachi's number. I was about to call him but I looked around one last time. I went back to my bed and sat at the edge. It was morning and he could be awake. But if he wasn't, I might not get another chance. I got under the covers just incase Kouga came back in, I could hide the phone. I starred at the phone and wondered if it was right to call Itachi right now. I missed him and the rest but was it worth it? Or should I stay here for few more days then leave? Kouga would obviously not let me go anywhere. But I didn't want Kouga and Itachi to fight. I didn't have the heart to pick sides between my best friend and the father of my child. I can't be with my best friend because my child needs a father but I can't pick Itachi because Kouga is my friend and we could break our friendship because of it. I had to make a choice. I chose to... call Itachi. I pressed the button and the call was sent.

"Hello?" Itachi said from the other line.

"Hey, Itachi-kun." I said.

"Koyuki-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Where are you? Why did you leave? Are you hurt?" Itachi asked.

"Okay. You're being waaaaay over protective." I said and laughed.

"Answer my questions, Koyuki-chan." Itachi ordered.

"Fine. I'm in Sound. I'm not hurt." I answered.

"And...?" Itachi stayed.

" I left because Shizaku took over my body and I don't know how to get back or else I would have gone back days ago." I answered.

"Okay. Do you want me to go for you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah but you have to make it quick. I'm loosing my mind here!" I said

"Has anyone touched you?"

"uh...um..em..ah.." I started.

"Koyuki-chan. Someone touched you?!!!" Itachi yelled.

"It's no big deal, Itachi-kun! Oh! I need to ask you something really important. Come quick ok?!"

"What do you need to tell me?" Itachi asked.

"Uh.. Did you give me the kid or did you use a condom?" I asked shyly.

"I gave you the kid. Why do you think I'm so worried about you?!!" Itachi said and I laughed.

" 'Cuz you miss me." I said and I heard him laugh.

"That's another reason."

"I knew it!" I said.

"Which part of Sound are you at?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Orochimaru's Mansion." He became quiet for a long time.

"You aren't with a guy named Kouga Kaguya. Are you?" He said after a while. I was surprised he knew Kouga.

"How do you know Kouga-kun, Itachi-kun?" I asked.

"Kouga-_kun_?" Itachi said in a venemous tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You call him Kouga-_kun_ after all that he did to you?" Itachi said and I was even more surprised.

"You know what he did to me?" I asked shyly.

"I know everything that you had with him and when you were around him." Itachi said and I started to panic.

"How? Who told you? When did you find out? Where did you find the information?" I began to ask questions.

"I found some information. Leader told me. A couple of days ago. In the Library." He answered my questions in order.

"How did you get information like that in your library?"

"Leader has everything about criminals and Kouga was in it." Itachi said calmly.

"Where did Leader get the information then?" I asked.

"From allies and when members collect information about possible enemies on missions they were told to go on." Itachi said.

"And someone gave the file about Kouga-kun to Leader."

"Right."

"Then that means that you guys have a file on me too, right?" I asked.

"Only recently. You weren't a criminal for a long time unlike Kouga is." He said.

"But you know about it then?" I asked again.

"Yeah." I stayed silent for a while.

"Do you hate me for doing that?" I asked sadly.

"No. I could never hate you, Koyuki-chan. Even if you did do that." Itachi said and I began to cry.

"I miss you so much, Itachi-kun." I said quietly while I cried.

"I miss you so much too, Koyuki-chan." Itachi told me back.

"How long will it take you to come for me?" I siad as I wiped my tears away.

"Maybe just a few hours. It is a long way from here." Itachi responded.

"I know. I'll be waiting for you OK?" I said as I smiled.

"Don't hold up. I'll be there as soon as possible." He said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting. Bye."

"Bye." I heard him say as I turned off the phone.

I came from under the covers and placed the phone on the drawer where I found it. Just at that moment, Kouga came in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to me. He didn't notice that I had used the phone. He didn't even notice that he had left it. He saw that I was awake and smiled. I smiled back at him and sat up in bed. I watched as he sat at the edge of my bed. He looked up at me and saw that I was watching him. I crawled to him and saw that he was sad about something. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he seemed surprised at first but he got over it. I smiled at him again and hugged him. I felt a sudden pain in my ear but I saw that he didn't do anything to cause the pain. I let go and climbed out of bed. He got up as well. We walked to the door and he lead me back to the training grounds. I didn't struggle when he gripped my wrist so I wouldn't escape. i knew that Itachi was coming for me soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Itachi quickly got out of his bed and got dressed. He went outside where Leader and the others were. He had just recieved a call from Koyuki and he was angry that she was with Kouga. He quickly tried to find Leader in the crowd. He found him and grabbed his arm. He pulled him out of the crowd and told Leader about what Koyuki had told him. Leader rapidly went to his room with Itachi close behind. He got out some papers and signed one. He handed it to Itachi and Itachi saw what it was. It was a form that said he could do anything he wished on the mission, even kill Kouga. Itachi smirked for he wanted to kill Kouga but thought that Leader just wanted him to get Koyuki and come back. Itachi put the note into his pocket and Leader told him who he wanted to go on the mission with him. Itachi said he wanted Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi to come. Leader almost choked when Itachi said that he wanted Tobi. Leader asked why Tobi and not Sasori. Itachi said because Tobi was good at stealth and could get Koyuki out before anyone found out. Leader understood and called Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi.

"What do you want?" Deidara asked as all three of them entered Leader's dorm.

"All three of you are going on a mission with Itachi to bring back Koyuki-chan from Sound." Leader said and Kisame and Deidara gaped when they found out that Tobi was coming along.

**"YEAH!!! A MISSION TO GET KOYUKI-CHAN BACK FROM THE EVIL SOUND PEOPLE!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"** Tobi yelled in excitement.

"How is he good at stealth again?" Leader whispered into Itachi's ear. Itachi knew Tobi was good at stealing but Tobi had a big mouth.

"I have no idea." Itachi whispered back.

"So all four of us are going to Sound?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. You will find Koyuki-chan and bring her back no matter what. I will allow you to kill if needed. Itachi has the slip." Leader said and the others began to cheer. Itachi and Leader just sweatdropped as the others made a small konga line.

"Are you sure you don't want some other guys instead?" Leader asked for the last time.

"I can't. These guys are the only ones that can help me complete the mission. I can't change them." Itachi said. Leader sighed for Itachi was going to have a hard time with these guys.

**"STOP!"** Leader yelled and everyone stopped.

"Thank Kami-sama." Itachi said and Leader laughed.

"Now go get ready for the mission." Leader ordered and they left but Itachi stayed behind.

"How long will it take to get there?" Itachi asked Leader.

"At the least, three hours." Leader responded.

"Hn." Itachi said and left the room.

Itachi went to his room and opened the door. It was lonely and quiet without Koyuki around. He didn't have anyone to share a room with so it got lonely. He never spoke to anyone so it was always quiet. But when she was around, he had someone to share his room with and someone to talk to. He was happy when she was around. Now that she wasn't, he was sad and didn't want to talk to anybody but Leader. He wanted her back as soon as possible. He didn't want that Kouga to give her his child and mess up his own child's DNA. He wanted Koyuki back before she gave birth or that guy found out about it and him trying to hurt her for not keeping her promise. Itachi became furious when he thought of Kouga hurting Koyuki. He quickly packed his stuff and left the room.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

The Leaf nin were told to go back to there home and were told that the MIsukage would call when Koyuki was found. The shinobi were walking back home with the Sand ninja. Naruto was finally quiet and everyone should be enjoying it, but they weren't. They were all still worried about Koyuki and why she had left them. Naruto, who was always happy and cheerful, was droopy and sad today. He had thought of Koyuki as his sister. She knew everything that he had felt in his childhood. They had felt the same pain of being called a monster, a demon, and a freak. They had both lost their parents and only had a few people that understood them. But the big opposite was that Koyuki might turn evil because of the things Itachi might have told and done to her. Everyone was angry when Kisame said that she might be pregnant to Itachi's child. Though they did admit that it was better for they could restore the clan.

Naruto didn't like it at all. He hated the idea of Koyuki with Itachi and them having children. Sasuke even said that Itachi could kill the children and just keep Koyuki. That way the clan couldn't be restored and Itachi can keep having his fun with Koyuki. Everyone became even more angry when they thought of Itachi having children with Koyuki then killing the children and him doing it all over again. Kakashi though said that Itachi wouldn't do that. Sasuke questioned why he thought that. Kakashi said that he was and ANBU when Itachi was an ANBU captain. He knew Itachi well and he knew that Itachi wouldn't treat women like that. He even said that Itachi was kindest around women. All of the men in the group all laughed. The thought of Itachi being kind was hilarious to them. Kakashi glarred and kept walking.

They soon made it to their home. The Sand nin departed and left for their village. The Leaf shinobi entered the gates and were greeted by Tsunadae. Tsunadae ran to her pupil, Sakura, and gave her a hug. Since Tsunadae had super human strength, she almost sucked the life from Sakura. Se let go quickly and laughed nervously. She looked around and saw that Naruto was depressed. It surprised her. Naruto was never like this. She walked toward Naruto and looked at him. Naruto looked up and gave a small smile. It disappeared quickly, though. Naruto began to walk home without saying a word. The others watched as slowly Tsunadae followed but instead of going to Naruto's home, they went to the tower. They entered and they sat down wherever. Some sat in chairs, others in couches, and others on floors and desks. Tsunadae looked at each of them then sat at her desk.

"What happened?" Tsunadae asked.

"We couldn't find her." Sasuke stated.

"Well, we did. But we said some things we weren't suppose to and she left to go back with them. We couldn't find her after that." Sakura said.

"The Misukage said he would contact us if there was any news." Kakashi said. Tsunadae sighed.

"Why did she go back?" Tsunadae asked.

"We don't know for sure. But we think that it's because of Itachi." Asume said.

"Why would you say that?" She asked nervously.

"We were told from a very reliable suspect that Itachi had given her a child." Kurenei stated. Tsunadae laughed.

"You actually think that. If it were true, don't you think they would have kept her in the village until it was born? It would be too dangerous for Koyuki-chan to stay if she had Itachi's child." tsunadae said and everyone gasped.

"You think so?" Lee asked.

"Sure! I think that the only reason they want her to have the child is because they need strong criminals like Itachi not because they love each other! In fact, I think Koyuki-chan's being forced." Tsunadae said as Naruto came in.

"What is Koyuki-nee-chan being forced to do?!!" Naruto yelled as he walked to Tsunadae.

"Nee-chan?" Tsunadae questioned.

"Naruto-kun thinks that him and Koyuki-chan are related." Sakura said.

"Oh. Don't worry about it Naruto-san. It's nothing." Tsunadae said

"If it was nothing, not everyone would be here to hear it! What is Koyuki-nee-chan being forced to do?!!" Naruto asked again. Everyone became quiet. Tsunadae frowned.

"We think that she's being forced to have a child with Itachi." Tsunadae admitted. Naruto became angry and left running. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"But do you really think that?" Ten Ten asked after a while.

"Let me put it like this. Does anyone here think that Itachi has a heart to love someone with?" Kakashi was the only one to raise his hand.

"I do." Kakashi said. Everyone looked at him.

"And why do you?" Tsunadae asked.

"Because I knew Itachi when he was around and he treated women well. He never said anything bad or something that was wrong to say to a woman and he never had a relationship even when he was force to." Kakashi said. Tsunadae was surprised that Itachi was a gentleman.

"Really?" Tsunadae asked.

"Really." Kakashi responded.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about!" Tsunadae said, cheerfully.

"But we might never see her again!" Sakura yelled.

"We will." Everyone was confused.

"How?" They asked in unison.

"Easy. If Itachi is a gentleman like Kakashi says, then he wouldn't want Koyuki-chan and her child to be in danger. He would probably bring her here to be taken care of until she has the kid." Everyone understood.

"So then we'll see her again?" Naruto asked as he came back in with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Naruto-san. She'll be back." Sakura asured. She gave Naruto a hug and Naruto was happy again.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I sat on the ground watching as Kouga and Jugo sparred. I kept watch just in case Itachi came. Karin and I were talking and I noticed that all she could talk about were boys. She was mostly talking about Kouga. I decided to ask her why she talked so much about Kouga and not about Sasuke. She admitted that she still had feelings for Sasuke but he left and Kouga was the next boy and he was there. When Kouga looked over at us he smiled at me and I saw Karin get mad. She giggled then looked at me. She asked if I liked Kouga like she did. I blushed and looked down. She giggled again and turned back to the fight. My blush faded and I looked back up at the fight too. Kouga was using his bloodline to prepel Jugo from attacking him. Jugo tried to land a punch on on Kouga but the bones grew and Jugo's hand was slashed badly. Kouga just watched on as his teammate was bleeding. Jugo began to grow something I heard was called a cursed seal.

Soon, Jugo's body was full of small patterns. I felt his chakra increase ten fold. i watched as Jugo ran to Kouga with incredible speed. Kouga blocked and Jugo was hit on the stomach. I watched Jugo being thrown to the top of a tree and dropped with a loud thump. Karin got up with Suigetsu and they ran to Jugo. I watched as Kouga withdrew his bones and ran to them. I ran with him. I saw Jugo covered in blood and that his seal had withdrew as well. I made some hand seals and placed my hand over his. It began to heal and dry up the blood. Karin got some bandages and wrapped the around his hand. I removed my hand from his and he slowly regained conciousness. Suigetsu helped his friend get up and he took him to his room.

I looked at Karin and saw that she had hearts in her eyes. I turned to see what she was starring at. I blushed at what I saw. Kouga was shirtless because of his bloodline. His shirt was ripped and torn from his bones coming out of his skin. I saw that he had a six pack. I quickly looked away as he walked toward us. Kouga told Karin to help Suigetsu get Jugo to Kabuto. She quickly left and Kouga saw me blushing. He smirked at me. He put his arm around me and I shrieked. He was teasing me again. I blushed at how he was holding me. He started to walk so I walked as well. We entered the mansion and we walked down a lot of hallways. We finally came to a room I hadn't seen and Kouga opened it.

We entered and I saw that it was someone's room. Kouga let me go and walked over to a closet. He opened it and I saw a lot of the shirts like the ones he wore. Then I realized that we were in his room. He put on one of the shirts and closed the closet. He walked over to me again. We left and he closed the door. We saw Suigetsu coming out of a room. We walked over to him and he opened the door. We went through and found Jugo on a bed with Karin on a chair next to the bed. We walked over to Jugo and saw that he was awake but he wasn't moving much. Kouga and him did some sort of hand shake and then Jugo laughed weakly. Karin and Suigetsu watched as I was inspecting Jugo. I saw that he was fully healed and that he would be able to move in a few minutes. Just then, Kabuto came running in.

"We're being attacked by the Akatsuki!" Kabuto yelled and Suigetsu and Karin left with him. Kouga wouldn't leave my side so I stayed with him and Jugo.

"Do you know anything about this?" Kouga asked me.

"No." I said but I knew I was lying. Kouga glarred at me and I knew that he knew I was lying.

"That's not the truth." Kouga said. I began to panic as he continued to glare at me.

"It is." I said.

"No it's not. I want the truth." Kouga said.

He gripped my arm harshly and I yelped in pain. Just then, someone came in through the door. We looked up and saw that it had a black cloak with red clouds. My eyes widened at who it was. I saw that it was Itachi. He started to glare at Kouga for how he was grabbing me. Kouga let go and threw me to the ground. I yelped as I landed and hit my head hard. Everything went black. The last thing I saw was Itachi run to Kouga with his Sharingan activated and with a katana at hand.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up only to find myself in the same room I was in before. Jugo wasn't there anymore though. I sat up and saw Kouga with his bone sword and Itachi with his katana. Both of them were bleeding a lot. I quickly stood up but I fell down again from dizziness. I heard someone yell and looked up at Kouga and Itachi fighting. Kouga had his chest slashed and the gash was big. Itachi's sword was covered in blood. Kouga made his bones stick out to protect him. But he fell to the ground after he did. He was kneeling and I saw Itachi approach him. Itachi pulled back his sword and was about to kill Kouga but I quickly got up but not as quick as last time. I ran toward Itachi and gripped the hand he held the sword with. I looked up at him and saw that he still had his Sharingan activated. It slowly came off and he dropped the sword. I embraced him in a hug as I cried on his chest. He stroked my hair as Kouga lost conciousness.

I cried on Itachi's shoulder as he kept stroking my hair. I didn't want them to fight and yet they were. I didn't get to see what horrible things they did to each other because Kouga knocked me out. Since Kouga was knocked out, Itachi probably used his Sharingan on him and totured his mind. I stopped crying and looked at Kouga. He was hurt badly. I broke our hug and kneeled down to Kouga. I focused chakra to my hands and was about to place them on him but Itachi gripped my wrist. I stood up and he wrapped his spare arm around my waist. I used my spare arm to wrap it around his neck. He pulled me to him and he kissed me passionately. He let go of my wrist and he wrapped his arm around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. He kissed me like he had never done it before. I moaned into him as he pulled me closer and I felt the outline of his body. We broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

Itachi broke our gaze when he looked down at Kouga. I saw him glare at Kouga then he looked back at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He grabbed his sword then pulled me to leave. I wouldn't move. I was looking over Kouga. He seemed badly hurt. He was slashed and was bleeding a lot. Itachi pulled on me again but I still wouldn't move. Kouga was my friend and I didn't leave my friends wounded. I tried again to pull away from Itachi but he wouldn't let go. He kept pulling me to come with him. I couldn't leave Kouga wounded and let him die. Itachi finally realized that I wouldn't leave until I knew that Kouga was going to be alright. Itachi let go and I kneeled in front of Kouga again. I focused my chakra to my hands again and placed them on Kouga's head. I saw Kouga stir as my hands glowed blue from the chakra. They turned back to normal then Itachi pulled me away from Kouga.

We walked through the halls and I saw lots of people beat up. I even saw Suigetsu and Karin on the ground. Itachi and I passed Orochimaru's room and saw Kabuto on the ground, bleeding. We walked through the training grounds and we caught a glimpse of people standing. They finally came into view and saw that it was Orochimaru and a newly healed Kouga. Itachi and I stopped in our tracks. Kouga glarred at Itachi and Orochimaru looked like he was happy he had a worthy person to fight. I knew that Itachi wouldn't be able to fight a Sannin and a Kaguya at the same time. I realized that Itachi was going to need help but I couldn't beat them, I can't even land a punch on them. Itachi began to glare at Kouga and I heard movement behind us. I turned back and saw Kisame and Deidara. Deidara had his giant bird and Kisame had his sword at hand. They both ran toward Orochimaru and managed to hit his torso. Kouga hurled a sword at them and it hit Deidara's bird. Itachi ran towards Kouga again and I felt something pull me from behind.

It rapidly pulled me through bushes. I looked up only to be met by a orange, swirl mask. It was Tobi. Boy, had he scarred me! I didn't even notice his aura coming at me. Tobi began to hug me and all I could do was giggle. Tobi was being so quiet I didn't even think he was Tobi. Tobi lead me through some bushes and trees. We came across a small plain. It was a meadow of some sort. Tobi lead me through it and then stopped at a giant tree. It had a big hole and he told me to go in it. I did and he told me to stay quiet until the others arrived. He climbed up the tree and kept watch. I stayed under the tree and stayed quiet until the others come. I heard footsteps and peeked out the opening. I saw Tobi come down from the tree and he told me that it was safe to come out.

I came out and saw Kisame, Deidara,a nd Itachi standing with Tobi. Itachi helped me up and Kisame and Deidara ran to me. They gave me giant bear hugs and Tobi began to cheer. They let me go and went somewhere with Tobi. They left me with Itachi. Itachi began to walk away and was waiting for me to follow. I thought that we had to stay until they came back. Itachi said that they had to go on another mission close by. They came to help but they had to stay here to complete the mission. So I began to walk along side Itachi. We walked until we got to the River Country, where the base was located. We didn't talk until we were two miles away. At that moment, I felt a giant pain in my stomach. I had to stop because of the pain. Itachi came back to me and helped me keep walking. We finally got there and we were greeted by Leader. I clutched my stomach as Leader and Itachi took me to our room. They made me lay down on the bed and Leader checked my status. I soon fainted from the pain.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Naruto was currently in the training grounds with everyone but the Jounin. Tsunade had made them go on a special mission. Naruto was with Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were discussing the problem with Itachi. They didn't know how Koyuki's children could live without a father. Tsunade might not let Koyuki leave and Itachi isn't allowed in the village. It would be hard for Koyuki's children to live without being tought in the Sharingan. They wouldn't know how to control it. Everyone sat quietly thinking about what would happen in the future. Just then, the Jounin showed up. They saw that the pupils were in thought. The pupils looked up at their senseis. They knew what they were waiting for. All of them left to Tsunade's office. They knocked on her door and they went in.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"The mission was completed." Kakashi stated.

"Excelent." Tsunade said as she revised the papers. She gasped then became teary when she came across a certain letter.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's a letter." She said.

"And...?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"...It's from...Akatsuki." Everyone gasped at the name.

"That means that it's about Koyuki-nee-chan!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone listened as Tsunade read the letter aloud.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_As you might already know, Koyuki-chan is here with us. You might be worried about her but don't worry. She's being well tooken care of. We send you this letter because we need a favor of you, Tsunade-sama. Koyuki-chan, as you might have already of been told, is going to have Itachi-san's child. Right now, she is sick and needs help. We are willing to ally with you and stop our search for the nine-tailed fox if you agree with us. We will even stop all attacks on your village if needed. We would just like a favor of you. If you don't agree, Koyuki-chan might even die when she gives birth. And we know that you and Itachi-san don't want that. If you want to know of Koyuki-chan, come to the edge of your forest, where the desert starts. Koyuki-chan will be there with Itachi and myself. We will be waiting for you._

_P.S.- You can bring back-up if you want, but we don't want to fight._

_From me!_

_Leader_

Tsunade and the others stayed quiet for a long time. Naruto was quiet as well, even when he heard a man yell 'Ramen!' from outside. Everyone was surprised. Sasuke was mad that Itachi was going to have a child with Koyuki. Koyuki was Sasuke's girl when they were younger. And he thought that they still were. But then Itachi came back into the picture. He hated it when he remembered Itachi with his Koyuki. Itachi always made Koyuki laugh and he always was around her. Sasuke hated it. Sasuke first fell in love with her when she was the only girl in the whole school that wasn't drooling all over him. She always acted like she never noticed him. She was unique to Sasuke. She was shy and she usually avoided crowds. Sasuke even saw her train alone. He noticed that she was as strong as Itachi was when they were younger.

Tsunade was attached to the girl. When she was in Mist, she met Koyuki and Tsunade began to train her in medical skills. Koyuki was a fast learner and soon excelled Tsunade. She wasn't as strong but with Koyuki's skills in making her clan's medicines, she could cure anyone. Tsunade took notice that Koyuki also had a bad temper and her eyes turned baby blue when she was angered. Tsunade said Koyuki's special power was unique and unimaginable. It made her chakra increase a thousand fold. It sent out a deadly aura that could blast people away fifty miles when fully activated. For a medic, Koyuki was deadly. In her angered stage, Koyuki went like Naruto. She looked like a demon but at the same time she still held her features. She grew fangs, her eyes changed colors, and her black circles grew so they looked like she never slept like Gaara. She already had thin circles around her eyes but they were thin. It looked like eyeliner to most people. But when she got mad, her eyes looked like Gaara's.

"Well? Are you making the deal?" Naruto asked and broke the silence.

"I am. We need to help her in her hardest period in life. She is inexperienced and might die." Tsunade said.

"Then are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. but I want you guys to come just incase they lied." Tsunade was taking precautions.

"We'll be happy to go." Kakashi said.It was getting late so they all went home to rest for tonight.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I woke up and found Itachi next to me. He had his eyes closed but I could tell that he was awake. I slowly got up and he opened his eyes. He helped me get up from bed and Leader came rushing in. I had to hold on to Itachi to keep myself balanced. Leader handed me a pill and I drank it. I noticed that it was a pain reliever. Leader left and Itachi helped me sit down on the bed again. I relaxed my head on his shoulder. My head felt like it was going to explode. I felt dizzy and I kept losing my balance. I finally came around and took my head off of Itachi's shoulder. I wasn't dizzy or in pain because of the pill. Itachi watched as I panted like I was out of breath. I stopped and looked at him. I smiled at him as he smiled back. Itachi grabbed my hand and looked at it. He looked like he was sad. He looked so sad that I almost cried.

"Is there something wrong, Itachi-kun?" I asked in my soft voice.

"It's nothing." He responded.

"It doesn't look like it." I said and he smiled at me.

"It's just that I'm going to miss you." Itachi said.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving me?" I asked, panicking.

"No, it's not that." Itachi said.

"Then what?"

"You're going to have our child. I don't want either of you to be in danger." Itachi said as he touched my stomach.

"So I can't stay here with you?" I asked sadly. He pulled me to him and he sat me on his lap.

"It's just too dangerous. I don't want you in danger." Itachi said as he rubbed my stomach.

"But you'll be there when it's born, right?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Itachi said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Itachi said.

"Okay." I said sadly.

"That reminds me. I have something for you." Itachi said.

Itachi reached for his pocket and took out a small box. I saw it and then he opened it. Inside I saw that most gorgeous ring in the world. It was made of white gold and it had three diamonds. The one in the middle and the biggest was dark blue. The ones on the sides were white. I gaped at the fine piece of jewelry. I looked up at Itachi and saw him looking at me.

"What's that for?" I asked like I didn't already know.

"It's for you." He aswered.

"Why?" I said.

"Because since you're going to have my child, might as well live with each other, right?" He said.

"R-Right." I stuttered.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...Koyuki-chan, will you marry me?" Itachi asked. I felt my eyes become glossy. I looked at Itachi as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes, Itachi-kun. I will." I said and Itachi put on the ring. It fit perfectly.

My tears fell as I saw the ring. I hugged Itachi as we heard a knock at the door. We saw Leader come in. I was still on Itachi's lap and I still had glossy eyes. Leader smirked at Itachi and I saw Itachi look away. I even saw him turn a light shade of pink. I blushed a little too. Leader turned around and left. Itachi and I looked into each other's eyes. We gave each other a short but passionate kiss, and Itachi told me we needed to go somewhere tonight. He told me to pack my stuff in a small bag he handed me. It was a bear like Kodiak but it could hold stuff in it. It was like a bagpack. I put in my clothes and found out that it never filled up. I put in all my clothes and my money. I walked with Itachi to Leader's dorm. Itachi grabbed my hand as we walked there.

We came to Leader's dorm and saw him looking for something. Itachi and I were still holding hands. I looked down and saw my ring. Now I knew my life was complete. I had everything any girl would want. I had a husband and a soon to be born child. Even if it wasn't much, I was happy. I looked up at Itachi and saw him frowning at Leader. I looked down at his hand and saw that he had two rings. One was his Akatsuki ring and the other was almost like the one he gave me. It was white gold and had a white diamond on each side of the bigger diamond. The biggest diamond was colored black. It was the same as mine but his diamond was black and mine was dark blue. I looked up at Leader and saw that he was ready. He saw that we were holding hands and he smiled.

We walked out the base and Itachi and I were still holding hands. I had on my cloak and I had painted my nails like all of the other Akatsuki members. I had put the bag on my back and I looked like a little child. The greatest part about having Itachi's child now was that I still wasn't fat. But I knew I would later. I kept wondering where Itachi and Leader were taking me. We walked away from Konoha and we were entering Suna. I saw the desert. We stopped at the edge of the forest and Leader looked out into the forest. I looked up at Itachi and saw him sad again. He saw that I was looking and quickly smiled at me. We looked into the forest and we saw figures approaching us. I looked closely and saw that it was the Leaf nin with thier Hokage. They stopped a good distance away from us. I saw Naruto and Sakura smiling at me. I smiled back and looked up at Itachi and Leader. They were looking closely at the others' movements.

"Do we have a deal, Tsunade-sama?" Leader asked and I saw their Hokage sigh.

"Yes. We agree to your deal." Tsunade said.

"Go ahead Koyuki-chan." Leader said and Itachi let go of my hand. I starred at them as they kept watching the shinobi.

"You have to go with them, Koyuki-chan. They're going to take care of you until you have the kid." Itachi explained. I realized what he ment and I began to walk toward the ninja.

**"KOYUKI-CHAN!!"** Naruto yelled as he ran toward me. I watched as a giant fire ball came out of nowhere and stopped Naruto. I looked to the source and saw Itachi glarring at Naruto.

"Sorry about that. He's over protective." Leader said as he scratched his head and smiled. Itachi kept glarring.

"You have no need to worry, Itachi-san. I'll take good care of her." Tsunade said as she approached me.

"Alright then. We'll be leaving now. Take care, Koyuki-chan." Leader said as he and Itachi walked somewhere but they went so fast, no one saw them leave. I felt myself get teary again.

"It's great to finally see you again, Koyuki-chan." Tsunade told me.

"Likewise." I told her and she hugged me.

We walked back to Konoha. Naruto kept telling me how worried he was and that he missed me a lot. Sakura kept babbling on about how much fun it was going to be to train with another medic. Tsunade never spend time with her so she was always lonely when she trained. I saw that everyone was the same. Sasuke was giving me weird looks because I was wearing the cloak, had my nails painted, and was with Itachi. He starred at me for the whole trip. Tsunade took us to her office and I sat down on the couch. I watched as the others slowly piled in. They sat where ever. On desks, couches, chairs, and on the floor. Tsunade walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. She watched as the others calmed down.

"Alright now. Koyuki-chan needs a place to stay. Who volunteers?" Tsunade asked and Naruto began to jump and wave his hands around in the air.

"Besides Naruto-san?" Naruto sank in his seat. Sasuke raised his hand slowly and everyone starred.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura said.

"Why the sudden intrest?" Tsunade asked.

"She's my _brother's_ new girlfriend and they might get married so she might as well live like an Uchiha." Sasuke reasoned. He had venom in his tone as he said 'brother'.

"Well, now she has a home. Anyone gonna help her find some suitable clothes for her pregnancy?" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten all raised up there hands.

"We will!" They said in unison.

"We will too!" All the boys yelled and got a beating from Tsunade.

"Girls only!" She yelled. The boys groaned.

"Idiots." Ten Ten said.

"Koyuki-chan, why don't you take off that cloak?" Ino asked. I blushed at her question.

"I'm having a kid." I said.

"You're already fat?" Naruto asked and got another beating from all girls this time.

"No Naruto-san. She's probably embarassed because she grew." Tsunade said and I blushed harder.

"Grew?" Everyone asked.

"You know when the mothers feed the babies?"

**"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!"** I yelled as I blushed to a deep red. Sasuke smirked for he already knew what Tsunade ment.

"Oh..." Naruto said as everyone blushed right alongside me. I looked down as Sakura and the rest of the girls approached me.

"That's nothing to be embarassed about. You should be proud to be a mother!" Ten Ten said. My blush faded.

"...I am." I said shyly. Sakura and the rest of the girls smirked. They began to giggle.

"Someone's in love..." They said in unison. They said it so slowly that I had enough time to sneak behind Tsunade.

"Where'd she go?" Hinata asked after she noticed I was gone. I hid my head but they saw my cloak.

"Get back here!!" Ino yelled. They ran toward me and pulled on my cloak. It slipped and I was revealed. I ran back to Tsunade.

"She really did grow." Sakura said. I blushed as the others saw.

**"WOW!" **Naruto yelled and I shrank into a small, blue puppy and ran out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

"Let me go!" I yelled as Sasuke carried me on his back back to the office.

"Not a chance." He said and he smirked.

"Why did you have to have the Sharingan?" I pouted. He smirked. He had seen me leave and had ran to catch me. He succeeded and now he carried me back. I pounded on his back for him to let me go. He didn't.

"I'm not letting you go no matter what." Sasuke said.

"Meany." I said as I stopped pounding.

"Sakura was right. You did grow." He said and his smirk grew as he saw me blush.

"Stop checking me out, Sasuke-kun." I warned as he started to near the office.

"We're almost there." He stated.

"Can you get me off then?" I asked kindly.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying it." I blushed again.

"Watch it. I can hit you hard in an area you don't want to be hit in this stance." I threatened.

"Go ahead." I was confused now. He wanted me to hit him? I blushed as I could already see him smirking.

"Fine. I'll stop." I surrendered. He carried me back and entered the room.

"I wish I was you, Sasuke-san." Lee said as he saw Sasuke carrying me.

"Totally." Kiba said.

"Let's go, already!" Ino yelled impatiently.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and I walked to the store. Tsunade had given us a lot of money. We walked into the store and we saw a lot of cute clothes. Ino and Ten Ten began to grab everything and anything they saw that was pretty in my size. Sakura and Hinata went to buy some baby stuff. They bought stuff for baby girls and baby boys. We didn't know what the baby was yet. I walked off to a safer part of the store where Ten Ten and Ino weren't at. I saw a cute shirt that was for pregnant women. It was wide and was a strappy. It had black trimming and it was baby blue. I found some in my size but they were in different colors. One was baby blue, another black, another dark blue, and another lavender. They all fit so I got them all. I walked back to them and saw that they had chose a lot of cute clothes. Some were even dresses.

"What do you think?" Ino asked as she showed me the dress.

"It's adorable." I commented. I held up my clothes to them and they gapped.

"I can't wait until I'm pregnant." Ten Ten said after she saw the clothes.

"What di you guys get?" I asked Hinata and Sakura.

"Well, we bought pacifiers, clothes, blankets, bottles, hats, pampers, wipes, cribs, toys, powder milk just incase you're really shy, and a few extra cribs in different colors." Sakura answered.

"Wow." Ino, Ten Ten, and I said as she finished talking and we looked at her list.

"That's a lot of zeroes." Ino said.

"How many cribs did you buy?" Ten Ten asked.

"About ten." Hinata said.

**"TEN!!!"** Ino and Ten Ten yelled.

I decided to leave as they started argueing about how Tsunade was gonna pound them. I paid for my clothes and I left them to their business. I walked through the roads and saw something that I liked. A ramen stand. I walked over and told them what I wanted. I was sitting when I saw Naruto pass by. He entered the stand and ordered. We saw each other and we said hi. I had mine to go so I left Naruto to his business as well. I walked through the streets until I saw Sasuke with the boys. Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru were all there with him. They wave to me so I went over.

"Hi, Koyuki-chan!" Lee yelled with excitement.

"Hello to you too, Lee-san." I said and greeted the others as well.

"Well, we got to go. See you around, Koyuki-chan." Neji said as he and the others left. Sasuke stayed behind.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked as I looked up to him and saw him smirk.

"Because I'm suppose to show you to your home." He said as he started walking.

"Home?" I said.

"You're an Uchiha now, right?" He asked. I looked down to the ring Itachi had given me and smiled.

"Yeah." I said and saw his smirk grow.

"The teme proposed to you then?" He asked. I blushed at his question.

"Yeah." I said again.

"No ring?" He kept asking.

"Yes ring." I said and he looked down at me.

"Where?" He asked and I held up my hand where the ring was.

"Here." I said as he grabbed my hand and examined it.

"Must have cost a lot." He said as he let go of my hand.

"Must of." I said.

We reached the Uchiha district. We went in and I saw that it was abandoned. I didn't see any people but us in the whole district. I knew that his clan was killed by Itachi. We reached a certain house I knew too much of. It was Sasuke and Itachi's home. We went in and I saw that it was different from the whole district. It was clean and tidy. The roads outside were covered in blood and weapons. Sasuke and I sat down at the table and we talked about our lives. I even asked him if he had someone he wanted to marry. He smirked at my question but said yes. I frantically tried to get him to say who it was but he wouldn't tell.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"No." He answered.

"Please?"

"Nope." He said.

"I promise that I won't tell." I said.

"Not gonna happen." He said.

"I'll do whatever you want!" I pleaded. He suddenly got intrested.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really!" I said.

"Will you tell me how you and Itachi started?" He asked and I sat back down. I blushed as I remembered our first encounter after eight years.

"It's personal." I said.

"You said you'd do whatever I wanted." He reminded.

"Well,...I was captured by Akatsuki to help out a member. I was kept locked up for a few hours when that member arrived. I was told that he was suffering from childhood memories. That person was Itachi-kun." I started. I looked up at him and saw that he was listening closely.

"Keep going." he said.

"W-well,...H-he um...he saw me and...uh...he walked o-over a-a-and...uh." I stuttered as I blushed to a deep red. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"The teme kissed you." He stated as his smirk grew. My blush began to fade.

"Did he just kiss you or did he go further?" He asked and my blush came back.

"What d-do yo-you mean?" I stuttered.

"You know. Did he bite you or get you in be-"

**"SASUKE-KUN!"** I yelled for him to stop. I was a deeper red.

"But did he?" He asked. I looked up at him then looked down.

"He went far from just normal kissing but not that far." I managed to say without stuttering. I saw him smirk again.

"But if you have his kid, that means you went further." Sasuke said and I giggled.

"Yes but not that early." I said.

"So, why did you say yes to his proposal?" I blushed at his question.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to."I didn't know how to explain my love for his brother.

"The ring or Itachi-teme?" He said and I saw him smirk. I blushed again.

"Both but mostly Itachi-kun." I said and we both laughed. We both knew that it was Itachi and not the ring.

"But why Itachi-teme?" He asked.

"I like him I guess." I said blushing harder.

"You don't just like him. You love him don't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"How? He's a criminal. He's a traitor and a murderer. How could you love him?" He asked.

"He doesn't act like a criminal, murderer, or a traitor. He's kind, sweet, and compassionate towards me." I said and Sasuke just chuckled.

"He always was huh?" I blushed at what he ment. Sasuke was my bestfriend when we were younger and Itachi always got between us.

"I guess. But he was to other people a long time ago." I tried to cover.

"Like to who?" He asked.

"Like...uh...um...your mom!" I said.

"You and her only." He said.

"But still. It was someone else too who he showed kindness to." I said.

"Yes but he showed more compassion to you than he ever did to our mother." He said and I blushed.

"You think so?" I asked, blushing.

"Yes. He obviously loves you more than anything." I blushed as he said this.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke-kun?" I said.

"Sure."

"Even though I married Itachi-kun, whom you hate and dispise, are we still friends?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Of course. But you know. We're more then friends now. We're relatives." He said as he walked over and hugged me.

"It's just like we wanted when we were children. We're brother and sister now." I said as I embraced him in the hug.

"I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat somewhere. We can celebrate your arrival." He said as he looked down at me.

"Why not." I said.

Sasuke and I walked down the district, going to meet our friends. I had on the training uniform I had bought when I was still with Itachi. I had washed it before Sasuke and I left the house. I had on the bagpack that carried my money and my make-up. I am a girl, if you must know. I decided to get rid of the old bear I called Kodiak and have the new bear around instead. I named the new bear Kodiak too so I wouldn't get confused. I remembered that the bear on my back was a lot alike with the bagpacks in the Mist Village. I remembered the baby weasel bagpack, the baby blue jay bagpack, and the baby wolf pup bagpack. I decided to by them when my baby was born. Well, Sasuke and I walked down the road now and we were searching for our friends. We saw the girls carrying the baby stuff to show Tsunade. I watched as Ino waved at us and the stuff fell on top of them. We laughed as we passed them.

We went inside a big restuarant and saw all of our friends besides the girls. Even the Jounin were there. I even saw Tsunade. The girls are gonna be disappointed when they find out. Sasuke and I started to laugh when we saw Tsunade. We walked over to them and I sat in between Tsunade and Sasuke. Tsunade began to ask me questions about how I felt because of the kid, if I experienced pain, and all that kind of stuff. She told me that she was going to have to run a few tests to know the development, the gender, its status, and if it was more than one. We laughed at the thought of me having more than one kid from Itachi at a time. We all finished our dinner and went home. Tsunade said she would start the tests in a few months. I couldn't wait to see what it would be and if it was healthy.

Sasuke and I walked back to the district. We went inside the house and turned on the light. Sasuke showed me to my new room. It was his mother and father's old room. It was big and beautiful. It already had its bed, closet, drawers, shelves, and mirrors. It had a bathroom too. I carried my stuff there. Sasuke left me to my business. I unpacked and put them in the drawers and closet. I came to a picture the Akatsuki and I had all taken. It had all of them plus me and Itachi. Leader decided to show his face in the picture. Itachi and I were right beside Leader. Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi were laughing in the photo. Zetsu was with Hidan and Kakuza, starring at the idiots, or Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi. Leader, Itachi and I just looked like we were in between two wars, The War of the Idiots and The War of the Serious. I placed the picture on the drawer beside my bed.

Itachi and I even took a seperate photo together. Itachi and I were hugging and we both smiled. It was the first time I ever saw Itachi smile like that. It wasn't big or heart warming but it was full of emotion and compassion. He had on his cloak while I just wore my kimono. We had our headbands but his was on his forehead and mine was on my neck. He had slashed mine so it matched his. I still had the headband but I decided not to but it on because the Leaf nin might send me away. I sat at my bed, looking at the photo. I missed all of my friends in the Akatsuki. I couldn't wait until these nine months passed.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

_**3 Months later...**_

"It's time for your check up, Koyuki-chan!!" Tsunade yelled as I walked into the room. I was now three months pregnant and I had to get my check up. I had gotten fat so Tsunade knew the child was developing fast.

"I'm coming." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Alright! Let's see what this baby is, if it's healthy, and how many there are." Tsunade said as she examined me.

A lot of time passed and Tsunade left the room. She left for about 15 minutes. She came back with a lot of papers. She seemed happy but surprised about something. She walked toward me and helped me sit up. I listened carefully at what she was about to say.

"Well?" I asked. She giggled at me.

"Well, I'll tell it to you straight. The kid's a boy, it's healthy, and this is the most surprising part." She stopped and jumped to hug me.

**"THERE'S THREE OF THEM!!!"** She yelled and we both began to cheer.

"I'm having Triplets?!!!" I asked surprised.

"Yes. All boys and all healthy!!" She shrieked in excitement.

"Oh my God." I stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How will I break it to Itachi-kun?"

"Break it! He'll be excited! He might of wanted you to have more than just one!" She said and we began to cheer again.

"What's going on in there?!!!" Naruto asked from behind the door.

"Tell everyone to come in! We have exciting news!" Tsunade yelled and everyone came in.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"She's having triplets!!" Tsunade yelled and everyone cheered. Sasuke was so surprised, he didn't move at all.

"Hear that, Sasuke-teme! You're an uncle of three!" Naruto yelled, mockingly at Sasuke.

"What are they? Are they healthy and alright?" The girls asked me.

"They're all boys and yes they are all healthy." I said and that's when Sasuke began to move.

"They're all boys?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh great! Chibi Itachi-teme's are gonna be in my house!" He yelled as he stomped out the door. I laughed at him.

We all left the hospital and we were about to go to a restuarant. I stopped when I felt an aurosing chakra. I told them that I had forgotten my purse and they left without me. I walked back to the Uchiha District and saw something at the front gates. I recognized the chakra and approached it. I saw the figure of a man in a cloak. I recognized who it was when I saw its face. It was Itachi. I walked slowly towards him, not sure if it was him or a person disguised as him. I saw his eyes and that's when I knew that it was him. I reached him and saw that he wasn't much different. I watched as he examined me.

"You've grown." He said as he saw my stomach.

"Yeah I know." I said, blushing.

"What did they tell you?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and lead me through the District.

"About what?" I asked as we entered his old home.

"About the baby?" He said as we sat down at the table. I looked up at him.

"Well, It's a boy, it's healthy, and you better hold on for this one." I said.

"Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"They're triplets." I said calmly. I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Triplets?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, then. I did my job for the next twenty years." He said as he put his head on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Leader-sama wanted us to have more after you had the kid. He thought it was just one so he told me that. But since you're having three, I have no job for the next twenty years." Itachi said happily.

"But you know that that means we can't make love for the next twenty years?" I said and I heard him groan.

"Now, he didn't say that." He covered and I laughed at him.

"But that's what it means." I said, giggling.

"We could use a condom." He requested.

"What if I don't want to?" I said.

"Not my problem." Itachi said and I shoved at him.

We laughed and he put me on his lap. He placed his ear on my stomach and we listened. He said he heard four heart beats going at once. We began to talk about what we were going to name them. We made up some good names but we had to wait until they were born. I told him about our children having demons when they are born. He said that they would only be stronger and that it was a good thing. I told him about the demons that could be inside them.I also told him that I wanted to go back to the Mist Village to buy the bagpacks for them. He agreed and said that he would come with just incase. We felt footsteps approaching us so Itachi had to leave. He had snuck in without anyone noticing. He gave me one last kiss and left. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it. I saw everyone walking towards the house.

"Koyuki-chan! You missed everything! We all proposed to our love ones!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards me.

"Who to who?!!" I asked, excited.

"Neji and Ten Ten, Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, and Sakura and Sasuke." Tsunade yelled. I smirked at Sasuke and I saw him smirk at me too. So Sakura was his girlfriend.

"Congratualations." I said as I saw some of them holding hands.

"Thanks." They said and entered the house. I pulled Sakura away into my room.

"Well, hello there my new sister!" I said as we hugged each other and giggled.

"Oh my God! I couldn't believe he proposed to me!" She said.

"Then how could I have known?" I said.

"You knew?!!"

"Sure did!" I said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?!!" She asked.

"I wanted you to be surprised." I answered.

"I was surprised alright! I think I almost fainted!" She said and we giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Ino asked as she came up with the rest.

"Just some girl talk." Sakura said.

"So we're not girls?!!" Ten Ten yelled.

"It's private." I said.

"Between two Uchihas." Sakura said and we laughed out loud.

"Not fair! Just because you girls are wives of the most handsome men in the whole village does not mean that you can keep things personnal from us!" Ino said and we all starred at her.

"Handsome?" Ten Ten asked.

"Now don't tell me you don't think Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san are handsome?" Ino asked.

"True. They are very cute." Ten Ten realized.

"Watch it! They're taken!" Sakura yelled and we all laughed.

"So...Who's planning on having kids?" I asked and they all ran towards me.

"Watch it! She's pregnant ya know!!" Tsunade yelled as she came through the door.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama." We all said in unison.

"So, Koyuki-chan. When were you planning on telling me Itachi-teme came to visit?" Tsunade said in her mad voice.

"He came?!! When?!!" The girls asked.

"He came a few minutes ago. He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" I asked Tsunade.

"No but I would like if he told us before he came for a visit. I will allow him to come into the village if he doesn't hurt anyone." Tsunade said.

"Really?!!" I asked, excited.

"Sure." She said.

"Yay!!" The girls and I yelled.

"Just be careful. I don't want you to leave before you give birth. Oh! Did you tell him the surprise?" She asked.

"Sure did. Now he doesn't have to work for the next twenty years." I said and everyone gasped.

"Did he have a heart attack?" Hinata asked, worried.

"No. He just doesn't have a job since I'm having triplets." I explained.

"I get it. His only job was to give you a kid. And since you're having triplets, he doesn't have to worry." Tsunade said.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh..." The girls said.

"I thought he was dying." Sakura said.

"Just be careful. Okay?" Tsunade told me.

"Okay." I said and we all had a sleepover.


	33. Chapter 33

_**6 Months later...**_

I currently sat in a hospital bed, waiting for Tsunade. Today was the day I give birth and I was tense. Itachi wasn't here and I was afraid of being alone. I was afraid to give birth to triplets but I knew that it would all be worth it when they are in this world, with Itachi and me. I was glad that they were going to be strong with bloodlines. They would be of my clan and of the Uchiha Clan. They would have a demon and the Sharingan. I wanted them to be like Itachi and I. But I would never force them to be something they didn't want to be. Tsunade had tought me how to raise one well and how to help them in life. I was excited as I sat in that room. I felt a familiar chakra approaching me. I looked at the door and saw Itachi and Tsunade standding in the door way. Itachi came inside and sat next to me in a chair. Tsunade got out some stuff and I became frightened as I saw her pull out a knife. Itachi grabbed my hand and I calmed down. I felt a pain in my stomach and it became unbearable. I was about to give birth.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Well, Kouga-sama? Did you succeed in giving her the chip?" Kabuto asked Kouga.

"I sure did." Kouga said, smirking.

"Excelent. Soon we will have a Kaguya/Uchiha/Monteshyro as a welcomed member of the family." Orochimaru said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but let me get one thing straight here." Kouga began as he got off of his throne.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"I will **NOT** allow him to use the Sharingan for his stay here. I will teach him in the arts of the Kaguyas, Kabuto-teme will teach him in Gen-jutsus and Nin-jutsus, and Orochimaru-sama will teach him how to control that demon and everthing else." Kouga said as he walked towards them.

"Planning ahead, I see." Kabuto said.

"I need everything to be perfect for his arrival." Kouga said.

"Just make sure you don't spoil him." Orochimaru said.

"I'll spoil him rotten if I want. He's my son. I can do whatever I want." Kouga said and sat back down in his throne.

"Did you hear she's having triplets?" Kabuto asked.

"Triplets you say?" Kouga said.

"Yeah." Kabuto responded.

"Well then now she won't be lonely. She'll forget all about him sooner than expected." Kouga said.

"She gives birth today in Konoha. Should we leave now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. We need to be there by today." Kouga said and they left. They headed off for Konoha.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Push, Koyuki! Push!" Tsunade kept yelling.

I was pushing as hard as I could. She could see the kid's head but it wouldn't come out. I held onto Itachi's hand and pushed as hard as I could. At last, the first child came out. Tsunade handed it to Shizune and Shizune left to treat it. I kept pushing and Tsunade began to see the next child. I pushed harder and Tsunade could feel it's head. I pushed one last time and he came out. Tsunade handed it to another nurse and she took it to be treated too. The last wasn't coming out. Tsunade couldn't see it and I was still pushing. Tsunade said that if it didn't come she would have to cut me to take it out. I became afraid so I pushed harder. She began to see a glimpse of it. I pushed even harder and the head was seen. I pushed one last time and it came out. Tsunade handed it to a differednt nurse and she left with it.

Tsunade left with them to check the kids over. I caught my breath and looked up at Itachi. He was looking at the door Tsunade left through. He felt that I was starring and looked down at me. I smiled as he smiled back. I clutched his hand as Tsunade came through the door. She held papers in her hands as Shizune and two other nurses came in. They all held something wrapped in blankets in their hands. They smiled at Itachi and me. Tsunade approached us and put her papers on a desk. She turned to us and smiled a big smile.

"Well, all of them are healthy and seem to have demons as well." Tsunade said as the nurses and Shizune approached us.

"The one Shizune has is first." Tsunade said as Shizune handed me the baby. I looked at it and saw that it had black eyes and black hair.

"This one is second." The nurse handed me my other baby boy. I looked at him and saw that he had dark blue hair like me and blue eyes.

"This is last." The last nurse handed Itachi the last one.

I looked over to it. My eyes widened at what I saw. I looked at Itachi and saw that he was starring at the boy. I switched the first one with Itachi's and looked at it closely. It had black raven locks like Itachi with the tips highlighted purple. I saw his eyes open and I gapped at the beautiful color. His eyes were lavender.

"If we do say so ourselves, the last was the cutest and obviuosly the combination of your bloodlines." Tsunade said as they all nodded their heads.

"How?" I asked.

"Itachi-san's Sharingan is red and your eyes turn baby blue when you go into your demon state. Baby blue combined with red makes lavender or purple." Shizune explained.

"What are you going to call them?" Tsunade asked. Itachi put the first born next to his brothers. We looked at them closely.

"This one looks like you, Itachi-kun." I said, looking at the first born with black eyes and hair.

"What do we call him?" Itachi asked.

"How about Itachi Uchiha Jr.?" I requested.

"Not bad." Itachi said and we saw Jr. smile.

"How about him?" I asked Itachi as I looked at the boy that had blue eyes and dark blue hair.

"Anyone in your clan have blue hair like him?" Itachi asked.

"There was my uncle Hishitaru." I said.

"Let's call him Hishitaru then." Itachi requested.

"Okay. What about this little guy?" I said as I looked at the last born.

"What's his demon?" Itachi asked.

"By the look in his eyes, I'm possitive that it's Sasquehonno, The Darkness Demon." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Then let's call him Sasquehonno." Itachi requested.

"Cute." Tsunade said as she recorded the names.

"When can we take them out of the hospital?" I asked Tsunade.

"I say as soon as you get well." She said.

"Which is in...?" Itachi asked.

"The next three hours." Shizune said.

"Okay." I said and they all left. I saw Itachi grab the youngest and the baby laughed. I saw Itachi smile. He saw me starring and his smile faded.

"How do I just know you're gonna be the best daddy in this world?"I asked as I saw Itachi playing with the baby.

"I like babies if they aren't Sasuke-san." I laughed at what he said.

"What are we gonna do about the girl clothes and the extra cribs?" I asked.

"Give them to your friends who are having kids." Itachi said as he threw the baby into the air and caught him.

"That's so cute!!" I said as I watched them play.

"You better not tell anyone." He warned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It would ruin my reputation." He said as he tickled the baby.

"Why are you picking favorites?" I said as I noticed that Itachi was playing more with the youngest then the others.

"Because he's the combination of our DNA and because he's so cute!!" Itachi said and he laughed with the baby.

"I only wish you would do that in public so everyone could see you have soft side for babies."I said as I rocked my other babies to sleep.

"Never." Itachi said as he threw the baby into the air again.

"Only a suggestion." I said as the babies in my arms fell asleep. I looked at Itachi and saw that he ahd put the baby to sleep.

"What?" Itachi asked as he saw me starring.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Get the baby to sleep?" I said.

"I just told him to sleep and he did it." Itachi said.

"Babies don't understand english yet." I reasoned.

"This one does." Itachi whispered. Tsunade and the Leaf shinobi came running through the door.

**"LET ME SEE THEM!!!" **The girls yelled as they walked towards the babies.

"Look." I said and they awed when they saw the last one.

"Apparently you guys picked favorites like Itachi-kun did." I said as they began to giggle.

"It's so cute!!" Ino yelled.

"Ssssshhhhh!" Everyone shooshed at Ino. The baby was disturbed and opened his eyes.

"Oh my God! He has lavender eyes!" Sakura said as she saw the babies eyes. The baby looked up and he frowned. His eyes became watery and he began to whimper.

"What's going on?" Ten Ten asked as she saw the other babies whimper and cry.

"Looks like Ino scared them." Itachi said and everyone laughed. Itachi rocked the baby and he stopped crying.

"Who would have known the teme was great with babies?" Naruto said as he saw the baby stop crying.

"Apparently mom did." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Mom always said that Itachi was the only one that could put our cousins to sleep. They were always hyper." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure he didn't just make them faint or something?" Choji asked.

"Nope. He just put them to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Enough about the past already." Itachi said.

He sighed and so did the baby. Everyone laughed at them. Itachi raised his eyebrow and so did the baby. Everyone watched as the youngest baby mimicked Itachi. Itachi stuck out his tongue and so did Sasquehonno. Itachi smirked for he had an idea. He activated his Sharingan and watched as the baby struggled. Everyone watched as the baby became mad. They were all amazed when the baby glarred at his father with blood red eyes. Itachi himself was amazed. I watched as his eyes went dark purple. I quickly grabbed him and did a few hand seals. I placed my fingers on his head and his eyes went back to lavender.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The baby has the Sharingan!!" Lee yelled.

"Why did his eyes go dark purple?" Ino asked.

"His demon was surfacing." I said and handed the baby back to Itachi.

"Well, Koyuki-chan. You're allowed to leave home with your children." Tsunade said as she came through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! You should have seen it! The baby has the Sharingan!" Sakura told Tsunade.

"Really? Which one?' She asked.

"The youngest." I said.

"Oh. Alright everyone out. Koyuki-chan needs to change." Tsunade said and she pushed everyone back.

"But what about Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"He's already seen Koyuki-chan. He can see it again." Tsunade said as she closed the door and left through another door.

"She has a point." Itachi said and I saw him smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically as I got dressed.

"Let's go home." Itachi said as he got Sasquehonno.

"Home where? Akatsuki base or Uchiha District?" I asked as I got Jr. and Hishitaru.

"Akatsuki Base." He said and he walked out the door.

"Can we go to Mist first?" I asked as i followed him.

"Fine but let's get them to Leader first." He said.

"But I want to go to Mist!!!" I whined.

"Do you really want to carry them for miles on end?" He asked.

"Leader first." I said as we approached the gates.

"Good choice." He said.

We came to the front gates. The guard opened the gates and we passed through. We were half way there when we saw figures. There was three of them. We stopped and looked closely. I saw Kouga, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. I clutched my babies. Itachi glarred at them. They approached us and Itachi took out a kunai.

"We don't want to fight." Kabuto said.

"We just want what's ours." Orochimaru said.

"Which is...?" Itachi asked.

"My son." Kouga said and we glarred at them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My son. The youngest of your triplets." Kouga said.

"He's not your son." Itachi said.

"He is. He has my DNA." He said.

"Impossible. You never touched me." I said.

"True. But do you remember that extreme pain you got in your ear when you hugged me?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I planted a chip in your ear and when that chip finds its way to your kid, he has my DNA. That kid is mine." Kouga explained.

"No way." I said.

"Check for yourself. You'll find a white chip in his ear." Kabuto said. Itachi looked inside and saw the white chip.

"He's telling the truth." Itachi said.

"So I'll just be taking my child back." Kouga said as he ran forward. He grabbed Sasquehonno and ran back to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Give him back!" I yelled.

"See you around, Princess." Kouga said and left.

I fell to the ground. I placed Jr. and Hishitaru on the ground and cried. I had lost my son to that jerk. He had messed up the DNA and he just stole him. He was the youngest and probably even the strongest of the three. He knew the Sharingan after he was born. KNowing Kouga, he would probably turn him evil and cruel like himself. Itachi walked over to me and held me close to him. I cried on his chest. I stopped and I wanted to kill Kouga for what he just did. Itachi said that it wasn't the time to get mad. He carried Jr. while I carried Hishitaru. We made it to the Base and entered it. Leader was furious that Kouga had stolen the greatest Akatsuki member. Itachi had told him about the Sharingan and how he activated it as soon as he was born. Ever since, we've been searching for him. I still miss him. But I'll always remember my son...

Sasquehonno Uchiha Kaguya Monteshyro


	34. Author's Notes

Hi everyone!

Author here! I just wanted to send this note saying that this isn't the end. I'm working on the sequel. Just to let you know, I'll be the boy called Sasquehonno that was stolen by Kouga. I know that it's a very confusing name so I'll just show you the pronounciation.

- sas-ke-hon-nO

By the way, I'm really a girl but I'll be a boy so you won't be confused. The following pairings have children in my sequel:

-Sasuke and Sakura

-Neji and Ten Ten

-Ino and Shikamaru

-Koyuki and Itachi

-Naruto and Hinata

-Suigetsu

-Karin

-Jugo

-Kiba and Oc I invented

These are their children in order:

-Sakumo; girl

-Tenji; boy not so good at names

-Asuma; boy they named him that because Asuma is dead in my story.

-Junior, Hishitaru, and Sasquehonno

-Matroni; boy ma-trO- nee

-Suigetsu Jr.; boy

-Karina; girl ka-ree-na

-Yugi; girl U-gee

-Fugance; girl foo-gan-cA

There will be time skips but flashbacks too. Mostly about Sasquehonno and father but also some life in Konoha. In the begining the children are five years old. I will try to show the training between Kouga and Sasquehonno. Oh and SD is Sasquehonno's demon. It stands for Sasquehonno the Demon. It is not the gang! Demon talking will be in **bold.** Flashbacks, dreams, and outer Sasquehonno talking to SD will be in _Italics_. Some romance later in the story. Sasquehonno will always refer his demon as SD. Like most inner selves, SD is the opposite of Sasquehonno. Sasquehonno might be referred as Sumk, Kaguya-sama, Chibi Kouga, or Saho-kun by the Sound ninja. Mostly Saho-kun, Kaguya-sama, and Sasquehonno-sama. Just to let you know, he's the star and the showoffy jerk to some people. He will be stronger than most people so no flames on that! I'm making him look like a villain but hero. There will be jutsus that I made up for him and the children. He will look like Kouga with the Sound uniform. He will be emotionless and cruel most of the time. There's a twist in the middle of the story so watch for it! Ok... I guess that's it!

From the writer of Opposites Attract,

easylife539


End file.
